Bound By Darkness
by Sora Ketsueki
Summary: HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK! Expect the next chappie by Fri! Explanation inside! Pleez review, IF u must, leave a flamie. Some sex, violence, blood & gore, swearing...R 4 a reason! Hah I like swearing. Anyway, I'm back so READ! Lalala now I'm tired.
1. Prologue

The Queen shall be chosen, and as Queen, She shall be perfect. Flawless both physically and mentally, with a knowledge worthy of the Gods, the King shall choose Her Himself. The Ring of the Immortal shall aid Him in His search for His counterpart, His mate. She will be the second of the New Race, able to set foot in the light of the Sun, and shall be able to set foot on the Hallows, the consecrated sanctity of the Mortal, for our Lord Himself is the first. She shall be able to give life with her tears, if she wishes. They shall give Us Our Brothers and Sisters, aiding us in consuming the mortals. The King and Queen shall add to Our numbers the newest members, and those the Queen creates shall share Her Powers. If in any case the New Race and the Ancient Race mix and procreate, the Children shall share both Powers. The King shall rule Our People, with the Queen by His side. They shall rule Our Race together, keeping the Immortality unblemished and intact, more powerful than any other. However, if the King, our Lord and Saviour, looses His Corruption, He shall fall from the Throne, and He shall draw the Queen with Him, thus They shall ruin Us; the Race of the Immortal night fliers, the Vampires.  
  
  
-Excerpt from 'The Darkness in Light' 


	2. A Look At Her Mind

Welcome those of you who are ready to read the inner workings of my mind. I hope you enjoy my very FIRST fic...the first chapter is just a prologue-ish intro. By the way, this fic will probably suck crap...and since it's R, anyone not supposed to be here, get the fuck out and read some fluff or some other crap. And if you haven't noticed, I am pissed today because this kid at school thinks he actually has a chance with me and so he's stalking me and other shit. Yeah. And by the way, this first chap is in Hermione's POV, okay? Good...by the way, there is some religion and Hermione being bored at a funeral service crap, so if you don't like it, go away. I'm not giving you any hints to what is happening either. Later, I mean. And I'm from the USA so if you don't know what I'm talking about, review and ask. Different parts of the world, different things.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Look, do I seem rich enough to buy the whole of Harry Potter? I don t even own Sora, okay? By the way, he's the boy I have a crush on. Really cute...he could be Draco Malfoy...who is even CUTER than Sora in my mind. Whoa, sorry, back to the point...  
  
  
~*~*  
  
I sat back in the pew. I was almost the only girl in my family not crying.   
  
"Poor Grandma...she died happily though." My mom sniffed, slouching in the seat next to me, sobbing.  
  
"Calm down dear..." Dad cooed.  
  
I honestly didn't know her...so I really didn't care. I was actually bored out of my mind...it had been three hours already, and Father was just blabbing on and on. I knew shouldn't be thinking things that I was, but sheesh!  
  
For instance, I was just sitting staring at Grandma Shelley when I was immediately struck with the thought, "What if she sat up and started running around baring vampire fangs?"   
  
I could almost see it happening. How interesting. I could have laughed.   
  
But then I was struck again with, "Wait, what am I doing thinking something like that, I'm Hermione Granger." and so I banished all thoughts and dripped slowly into a vegetable like state of stupor.  
  
~*~*   
  
  
Two hours later, we were driving home. "Thank God..." was all I could let my mind think.   
  
Man, if I told Harry and Ron I hadn't thought anything for two whole hours, they'd call me a liar and tell me I would be a good fictional writer.  
  
There was a lurch as my dad pulled into our driveway.  
  
Opening the door, I smiled.  
  
"Hi Crookshanks...catch any mice?" He purred in my arms as I opened the door for my mom and dad.  
  
I stepped over the pile of papers on the flight of stairs leading to my room, and made my way up. Opening the door to my room, I stepped in and took off my jacket. I dropped Crookshanks on the bed while I changed.  
  
Jumping on the bed next to Crookshanks, I pulled out my book from under the pillow. A dirty, dog-eared copy of Tales of Mystery and Terror written by Edgar Allan Poe was the book, and I immediately turned to my favorite story, The Pit and the Pendulum. I loved the way it was written. My eyes fairly flew over each line; I could read at quite a fast speed. I slowed down as I reached my favorite part, and read it aloud.  
  
"I saw, too, for a few moments of delirious horror, the soft and nearly imperceptible waving of the sable draperies which enwrapped the walls of the apartment." Here I paused and looked at Crookshanks, who was staring at the book as though it might burst into orange flames with his wide, yellow eyes. I continued.  
  
"And then my vision fell upon the seven tall candles upon the table. At first they wore the aspect of charity, and seemed white slender angels who would save me; but then, all at once, there came a most deadly nausea over my spirit, and I felt every fiber in my frame thrill as if I had touched the wire of a galvanic battery, while the angel forms became meaningless specters, with heads of flame, and I saw that from them there would be no help."  
  
I looked up again, and spoke to Crookshanks.  
  
"He had wonderful talent...he wrote as though he was actually in the chamber...feeling desolate and pained. Only, only I don't like the end. Why did he write that he was saved...well, actually it's simple...he wouldn't keep you in suspense and you'd be feeling and saying to yourself what a crappy story it was and all..."   
  
Crookshanks purred and began to paw my bed sheet.  
  
"Oy, stop that!!! You'll ruin the silk!!" He stopped and looked at me apologetically.  
  
A faint tapping at the window caught my attention and I stopped scowling at Crookshanks and turned to the glass. IT was a school owl, no doubt delivering the book list and other important information.  
  
It took off as I sat on my desk, but i left the window open. Crookshanks crawled out, down the trellis and into the garden to chase sparrows.   
  
"What a cad..." I said to myself. I read the letter out loud.  
  
"Blah blah, you need this book and that book...don't forget to get potion ingredients... you have been accepted into seventh year as the Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...wait, what the hell?! Yes!!! Take that all you lazy stupid zombies at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger worked her ass off and look where it got her!!! Haha, stupid idiots!! I-wait, who's Head Boy?"   
  
My eyes scanned the page as I hoped to see some sign of who was the Head Boy. I turned it over, and could barely make out Hagrid's scrawl.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Dumbledore told me that you're going to be Head Girl!!! I'm happy for you and hope you're happy too. I intercepted the owl before it left...I thought you would want to know, but Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy. Sorry about the disappointment, but you can handle the slimy git anyway. Oh, I have to go!!   
  
See you later,  
Hagrid  
  
I smiled. It was good of Hagrid to go through the trouble. But it was not good of Draco Malfoy to be smart and actually do work and be Head Boy. HE was sooooooo stupid...he wasn't even cute. Now, let's see...Dean was cute. He and Seamus. Definitely NOT Ron or Harry. Eww, that would be gross.   
  
My mother knocked on the door and told me it was dinner. I thanked her, and told her the news. She congratulated me warmheartedly, and we walked downstairs to the dining room conversing my ability to do the part of Head Girl.  
  
~*~*  
  
Okay, like I said, that was an intro to the rest of the story. It will be interesting...to say the least. Now, if you loved it, you would review. If you hated it, you would review. I want CON-FUCKING-STRUCTIVE criticisms, you got that? Now, I will upload when I get 10 reviews. Because I love you. And I was just joking. Just review the damn thing, okay? Good...Mr. Bigglesworth loves reviews... 


	3. A Day At Diagon Alley

Hello! Okay, you know what, this is the second chap of my first fic so it will probably suck...just letting you know...but anyway, just read and review. Umm, I don't think...only type. By the way, this fic, I'm deciding if it will have a happy ending, or a sad one. I might have to kill off a few people. But I swear that I won't give you any hints...oh fine, maybe a little.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hermione stepped out into the light of Diagon Alley. She loved the bustling feel of it, all the smells and sights. She still couldn't get over the fact that Muggles had absolutely no idea Wizards and Witches existed.   
  
It was three weeks after her letter. She had planned to meet the Weasely family and Harry at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Putting down her purse on a table outside, she sat down in the sunlight. Pulling her book, Memoirs of a Geisha, out of her purse, she sat reading.  
  
"Ew, a beaver!" Hermione visibly stiffened. She kept reading, however, and did not pay attention to the annoying person standing behind her.  
  
"Mudblood, have you gone deaf?" She didn't answer even so.  
  
Then, the worse thing happened. Draco Malfoy sat down in the seat next to her.   
  
Hermione scowled into the pages of her book, but as though she were trying to teach a spoiled child a lesson, did not make eye contact or speak.  
  
Draco grinned to himself, and looked around. 'Worthless Muggle tricks...' He thought. 'So easy to break them. Almost pitiable.' Pulling his wand out of his robe he said, "Come on Granger..." she did not "come on", so he said, with a hint of sarcastic pity in his voice, as though what he was doing truly hurt him, "Fine."  
  
A small river of white came out of the end of his wand, straight at Hermione's head.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She screamed. She brought a hand up to her head and felt it. "Wha-Cat ears?! Oh my god, Draco Malfoy, you have got a nerve!!"  
  
"You have got a nerve!" He mimicked her in a high, girly voice.  
  
"Ohhhh...you better stop!! Fix this right now!!!" Her white cat ears were attracting a lot of attention.  
  
"Fix this right now!" He leaned back on the chair.  
  
"You know what, fine. Fine." She pulled her wand out of her jeans pocket and aimed it at him.  
  
So he turned into a ferret.  
  
"Hey, what did you do?" Interesting. So he could still talk, eh?  
  
"You're a ferret. What else is new?"  
  
"Change me back!!"  
  
"Umm...no."  
  
"Come on!!!"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Change me back!"  
  
"Draco Ferret Malfoy, are you begging?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hermione faked emotion. "Oh, but Malfoy, you look so darling!!! Oh, all right, I'll change you back..." She pulled out her wand and pretended to cast a spell. "Oh my god, it didn't work!!! I'm sorry, but you'll be stuck like that for the rest of your ferrety life...such a pity."  
  
"Mudblood..." He growled.  
  
"Fine. Only because I see Harry and Ron." Her voice returned to its normal pitch.  
  
She changed him back and grabbed her purse, changing her cat ears and banishing them to oblivion.  
  
"See ya, and, definitely WOULDN'T want to be ya." She walked towards Harry and Ron.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hermione browsed around Flourish and Blotts with Ginny.  
  
"Oy, Hermione, I see some interesting divination books over in that corner, I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Sure Gin. I'll still be over here."  
  
"Okay." Ginny walked toward a particularly remote and musty corner of the book shop.  
  
Hermione meanwhile, browsed by the wall on the east side, looking just for anything interesting.  
  
She reached a book entitled 'The Darkness In Light'. Pulling it off the shelf, she opened the plain leather volume. On the inside cover there was picture of an ornate symbol, a circle of thorns around a red crescent moon, with a black ribbon-y swirl around the tips.   
  
It looked horribly familiar...so very familiar.  
  
'But I can't place it...' She thought. She turned the next few pages.  
  
She was just reading something when she felt a hand grab her wrist and an arm snake around her waist.  
  
"You must be brave, doing that to a Malfoy."   
  
'What an annoying bastard, he must be stalking me or something.' She sighed and brought her free hand to her temple. She hadn't even noticed him walk up. "Malfoy, I know you like me that much, but, please, for the sake of the children, stop stalking me, okay?"  
  
He almost seemed taken aback. "Stalking? Why no, Mrs. Granger, I wasn't stalking you...simply walking by."   
  
The reply was huffy and annoyed. "Well then get away. Go back to the toilet that you came from."  
  
"I would have thought, that you, Hermione Mudblood Granger, would know that it is physically impossible for a toilet to give birth to a human."  
  
"Who said you were human? I didn't...in fact, that wasn't even the implication." She wrenched herself away from his arm, which was quite a task, and tried to walk away, but found he was still holding on to her wrist.  
  
"Let go of me Malfoy, I have places to be." she said angrily.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that's why you were browsing slowly through a bookstore...umm, yeah, right." He grinned roguishly at her.  
  
She pulled the corners of her mouth up in a false smile. "Umm, yeah, in fact, that is exactly what I was supposed to be doing...so LET GO!"  
  
"Oh, alright Mudblood...but wait..." Here he paused and cast a spell, the familiar ribbon of white.  
  
"Oh you goddamned asshole!! You just wait, where the- WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WAND?!" She stuck her hands in her pockets to search for it when he let go of her.   
  
Halfway out the door he said, "Looking for this perhaps? Here, but I warn you, those ears will last for five whole hours no matter what you do. Handy little spell, wouldn't you say? Oh, and you look absolutely darling!!! No, really, you do." He walked out the door into the alley, smirking.  
  
Hermione didn't even bother following him...she tried every counter curse she knew, but still couldn't get rid of the ears. 'Damn it!!! That stupid little ferret...he'll get what's coming to him...'  
  
Ginny tapped Hermione on the shoulders. "Draco Malfoy really is cute yeah? Mmm..."  
  
"Oh my god Ginny, you traitor!!! I can't believe that! Look!!! Look at what he did!!!"  
  
"Oh come on, his badness only adds to the appeal...and you look good like that anyway. Are you going to buy that book?"  
  
Suddenly Hermione felt herself saying yes, but she was meaning no. She could feel herself paying for it, and she even tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. Why not? Why couldn't she stop?  
"Ah...Miss Granger. I thought you already had two copies of The Introduction to Complex Healing Spells? Oh well, one more can't hurt, can it?"  
  
Whoa...what? This was a book no where on the subject of healing spells. She felt so confused...  
  
Strange...she could almost hear a faint voice saying, "In your beginning is your end..."  
  
But then, she was in the sunlight, and somehow forgot all about the controlling force that had taken her over, as she and Ginny ran towards Harry and Ron, who were waving.  
  
~*~*  
  
Oh....Scary!! Not. Anyway...this chapter was boring wasn't it? Yeah, well next chap they'll be at school so don't worry. Oh my gosh, it's like 2:00...I have to go, see ya!! By the way, the 'In your beginning is your end', it's supposed to be 'my' not 'your', by T.S. Elliot. Oh well...review and I'll luv ya!!!  
  
And in normal circumstances, I would write down everyone's name but I can't because something at Ff.Net is fucked up so I don't know exactly who or how many of you reviewed...so I can only say, to all of you, Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, and I'll upload tomorrow. And that's for people who didn't review either. 


	4. OUR Dorm!

Ah yes...the third chap. Expect the next one to be really long. Or just long. Barely any of the usual darkness in her. Only a small fight. Yeah. So the next one will be better.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hermione sighed as she got off the train, Harry and Ron right behind her.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron said.  
  
"God Ron, for a PERSON, you can be incredibly dense...the 'wrong' is the fact that Malfoy, the infamous Draco Malfoy, is Head Boy. The same wrong, in fact..." She turned toward him, "...that has BEEN wrong the whole train ride."   
  
She moaned. "Great...here he comes." Hiding behind Harry, who was at least four inches taller than herself, she whispered to them, "I'm not here!"  
  
"Where's the Mudblood?" Draco crossed his arms.  
  
Ron was the first to Hermione's defense. "Why don't you check up your butt and round the corner?" Ron said, almost too loudly.  
  
Hermione giggled despite herself.  
  
"It would be extremely hard to fit a person up your 'butt' and round the corner...unless of course, you were Ron Weasley." He smirked.  
  
"Go piss off Malfoy!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"You know what, I won't even bother retorting to that pathetic excuse for a dismissing sentence, so instead,Ó Here he spoke louder and seemed to direct his voice behind Harry, and began to wave his wand. "if Hermione Granger doesnÕt want to listen, I might just have to use my wand..."  
  
"Oh all right you bastard...just don't make me have cat ears again, that was fucked up enough." She primly stepped out from behind Harry and started to walk away. She turned back.  
  
"Well? Where are we supposed to go?"   
  
He took the hint and began walking away, catching up to her in a few strides.  
  
However, she had heard Ron and Harry yelling at her not to follow him into any dark rooms or alleys, and turned to tell them how ridiculously ludicrous their ideas were, and did not follow.  
  
Sighing loudly, he grabbed her wrist and began to drag her away.  
  
"Hey, what? What are you doing?! Let go of my wrist! You must have some type of sick infatuation with it but it really is getting annoying..."  
  
Draco let go. "Thank you!" she said, rubbing it. "Now where is this meeting?"  
  
Draco motioned for her to follow him after he rolled his eyes, and began to saunter away.  
  
After jostling with quite a few students, they got to a very huffy looking Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Anything wrong, Professor?" Hermione said.  
  
"Umm...yes. Actually I was supposed to give you brief instructions but since both of you are very smart, I am sure you know what to do. Just do the same as every year, and watch the sorting, then you may report to your dorm and look around."   
  
She seemed very distracted and kept looking at her wizard watch. "I'm sorry but I must go, it seems the first years got there earlier than planned!!!" She briskly turned and stepped into the crowd.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione and said angrily, "Did she say 'your dorm'?! As in, SHARE?!"  
  
~*~*  
  
Hermione was very happy. There had been more new Gryffindors than any other house.   
  
Draco had finally gotten to talk to Professor McGonagall and she told them the location of their room and the password, which was "Snickers". Hermione was unsure if it was the candy, or the type of laughter.  
  
But her eyes opened wide when she stepped into the Common Room of their very own dorm.   
  
It was made of a lustrous off-white marble, the floors and the walls ornately carved. There were two large rugs lying in front of separate fireplaces, the one to left of Hermione red and the one to the right of her green. On the red carpet was matching red sofa and armchair, with a small oak coffee table, and next to the fireplace was a large desk, a medium-sized bookshelf, and a stereo. The other half of the room was almost exactly identical, except in green and instead of the stereo, a TV. There was a large strip of the white marble were the two rugs ended, and it led straight to the bathroom.   
  
Hermione ran down it, and opened up the main bathroom door, while Draco browsed around the Common Room.   
  
There was a sharp gasp, and Draco turned, walked over and began to look over her shoulder without much difficulty, for he was about ten inches taller than her.  
  
The bathroom was magnificent. Almost exactly the size of the Common Room, with a large 'pool' in the middle. It was circular, and surrounded by about twenty taps, like the Prefects' Bathroom. There was a toilet, a large sink with a mirror, and another bath, a shower stall, actually, to the side. A large window with drapes in an iridescent white color took up quite a bit of space, with a wonderful view of the some of the lake, and the Forest in the background, plus the large field area, where many students took breaks.  
  
There were two doors on either side, so Hermione opened up the one on the right, and was met by green and silver everything.  
  
"This must be your room." She turned to Draco, who was still following her.  
  
"Yeah...no shit Sherlock."  
  
Choosing to ignore this comment, she ran to the door on the left and swung it open.  
  
Ah, everything red. And gold, too.  
  
"Your room is bigger."  
  
"No it isn't you ass, they're the same." She turned to him. "Do you want to take your bath first? It must be about twelve o'clock."  
  
"No, you can."  
  
"Good. Now go away." She pushed him out the main door, went into her room and got her towel, went back into the bathroom, and began to bathe.  
  
"What a year this will be..." She muttered as she slid into the bath.  
  
~*~*  
  
Crap I wish my school was like that. Yeah...right. Oh well, I'll upload soon, so visit back here. Review too, to make me happy. 


	5. What a Fucking Asshole

Whoa I can already say as I said before that this chap is very long, or somewhat long at least. So kick back and enjoy, then review with either happy ones or con-fucking-stuctive criticism. Good, now read it. Oh, and when there's one ~*, it skips to a new part, okay? Yeah, this chap is actually kind of choppy, but it's still around the beginning of the year.  
  
I realized I haven't put a disclaimer on my last chap, and maybe the one before so here we go:  
  
Disclaimer: WTF?! I HAVE TO ACTUALLY WRITE IT DOWN FOR YOU? YEAH, SURE, THAT'S JUST GREAT FOR MY SELF-ESTEEM!!! I DON'T EVEN OWN THE "I FLING POO!" MONKEY STICKER AT HOT TOPIC OKAY?! BUT I PROBABLY WILL BUY THAT SO YEAH...  
  
Whoa...got a little carried away with the capsie-lock there...  
  
~*~*  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting around the Gryffindor Common Room, two days after school started.  
  
Hermione started up a conversation about books. "So...have you two read any good books?" They burst into laughter.  
  
"Uh, no Hermione!!!" Harry said, laughing so hard he was doubled up.  
  
Hermione wanted to see what they would say about her not thinking during her Grandma's funeral. "Hey, you know what, at this funeral, I didn't think a single thing for two hours."  
  
Harry and Ron, who had managed to quiet themselves while she was speaking, started laughing again. Between fits of snickering, Ron told her, "Yeah, right Hermione!! You would make a good fictional author!!!"  
  
'Christ, I was totally correct!' Hermione started to giggle. Looking at her watch, she said, "Hey you guys, I should go. It's getting really late."  
  
"Harry and Ron, you can go to bed. I think I should be getting back anyway. It's quite a walk." She began to clean up her candy wrappers. "See ya later guys!!" She waved as she stepped out of the portrait hole, just in time to see them smile and begin climbing the stairs.  
  
Hearing it shut, Hermione walked slowly from the portrait and to her dorm.  
  
Mumbling the password, she stepped through, and having already bathed, she sat on the couch, but after a few seconds got up to get a book.  
  
The first time she had looked at her bookshelf, she had been disgusted. All romance novels and other boring things. But Draco's shelf had Shakespeare and Poe and Emily Dickinson, and other amazing poets and writers, even Chaucer and Golding.  
  
Picking up a simple children's book, The Lord of the Flies, she forgot herself and sat on Draco's couch.  
  
After lolling about on it, and already into the seventh chapter after only a half hour, Hermione realized that Draco was not in his room.  
  
'Probably off snogging Pansy in a broom closet somewhere...' She thought, and indeed, about three minutes later, he stumbled in, looking extremely mussed up and happy.  
  
He stopped, however, when he spied her on his couch.  
  
"What are you doing on my couch?" He didn't really seem angered though... merely asking.  
  
"Reading, dipshit."  
  
"God, no need to be super bitch, I was just asking. What are you reading by the way?"  
  
'Sheesh, Pansy must be really good if he's actually talking to me civilly.' Hermione thought.  
  
"Lord of the Flies. Where have you been?" She asked, wanting to see if it was true.  
  
"I was at the pub. I got into a fight. Beat the crap out of some other guy."  
  
Oh, so he was half drunk and it seemed his 'beating the crap out of some other guy' made him happy. Interesting...  
  
"Yeah...well good for you." It didn't even occur to her to ask how he had gotten there.  
  
"Right, well I'm going to bed."  
  
"Uh-huh..." she said, totally not interested.  
  
He shut his door, and Hermione kept reading. Though at about two o'clock, when she realized that instead of Saturday, it was now Sunday, she went to bed.  
  
~*  
  
"Uh Hermione? I have to ask you something." Ron sat down next to her in Potion's class  
  
"What?" She asked, not looking up from her potion.  
  
"Uh...um...I was hoping you'd want to be my girlfriend..."  
  
Hermione's head snapped up in surprise. She was expecting the question to be about homework, or teachers, or something-not that of course.   
  
'Poor Ron...oh well, I mean, he isn't THAT bad looking...'   
  
"Sure Ron." She smiled at him, and he grinned at her. 'Oh well...he'll probably dump me anyway...but at least we're friends.'  
  
Ron laughed and embraced her, and Harry came up behind him.   
  
"So, are you guys together?" When they nodded, Harry laughed and hugged both of them together.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, and Granger, minus five points for conversing about something other than the material! Sit down!"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione as he got to his feet. "And for being happy...old geezer!"  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
~*  
  
"How's the relationship going guys? Still good after a week and a day?" Harry sat in an armchair.  
  
"It's doing good, right? Well I mean, it hasn't really been that long." Hermione looked at Ron, who waited a second until nodding. Hermione noticed that he did that a lot now.  
  
"Why don't you guys tell others about it? What's the point of keeping it secret?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, because Harry." Hermione smiled at her own loss for words.  
  
"Ah yes...because. What a wonderful thing. Hey, you guys want to go outside and swim in the lake? Come on, it'll be fun!!!"  
  
"Yeah, let's. Ron, are you coming?" Hermione turned and looked at him.  
  
"No, that's okay you guys. Some other time!"  
  
"Alright then, I'll go change!" Hermione got to her feet and said, "Harry, I'll meet you out in the Great Hall."  
  
"Okay, bye Ron!" Harry and Hermione waved, Hermione stepped through the portrait hole, and Harry heading to the boys dorm.  
  
Once he had changed, he sauntered down to the Hall. After five minutes, he heard Hermione coming.  
  
"Alright Harry, are you ready?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'am I ready'? I was waiting for you!!" Harry laughed.  
  
"I know, I know, just felt like asking!!" Hermione giggled as they got to the lake. "Look, there's Dean and Seamus and Ginny!"  
  
"You forgot the Patil twins..." Harry said, squinting out at the shining water of the lake.  
  
"Oh yeah. Hey, let's go swim with them!"  
  
"Sure...why not?" Harry and Hermione raced to the lake.  
  
~*  
  
"Hey you guys that was fun!!!" Harry said to all of them.  
  
"Yeah, duh. Come on Potter, we thought you were smarter than that!!!" Seamus laughed.  
  
"Right Seamus...right. And I thought you were actually a boy!!!" Harry started to chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, me too, I mean, aren't I?" Seamus scratched his head in feigned inquiry. "One things for sure, however, and we know that Dean isn't!!!"  
  
"Oy!!" Dean yelled. "Seamus you stooge!" He said, chasing him.  
  
Seamus turned and stopped. "Come on, can't think of a better word?"  
  
Dean stopped and said, "No!"  
  
"Oh...okay...Well...umm...DORK!!" With a whoop the two started to wrestle.  
  
"Hey, you guys want to come up to the Tower?" Hermione yelled as Ginny and the twins ran to them. A loud chorus of "No!" met her ears.  
  
Stepping into the shade of the Great Hall, Harry told Hermione, "Race you!"  
  
"Fine!!" She set off at a fast sprint, with Harry close behind her. However Harry soon overtook her so she yelled, "Hey!!!" and grabbed his shirt, pulling herself forward.  
  
"You cheater!!" He pumped his legs faster but Hermione still had the advantage. Yelling 'apple pie', she burst through the hole. In midair, however, Harry came jumping through the portrait and tackled her, both landing in an undignified heap on the ground.  
  
"I won!!! You...lost..." her voice faded away when she saw the two people on the couch, obviously very busy.  
  
Lavender rolled off of Ron and stood up, moving to the side.  
  
Hermione let out an incredulous "RON?!"  
  
Buttoning his shirt up, he said, "Hermione, uh, it's not what it looks like!!"  
  
"Well what the hell does it look like to you?! Or should I say, FELT like?! Hmm?!" She contorted her face in anger. "NO!! Actually I DON'T want to know! Just, just, well...HERE!!!"  
  
Too late Ron saw the fist coming at him, and got punched on the cheek. He staggered back as he saw Hermione running out of the Common Room.  
  
Just as she reached the portrait hole, however, Harry caught up to her.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry, just, I need to be alone..."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be around." Was the short answer as she brushed Harry's hand off her shoulder. Turning back to glance angrily at Ron, she struggled out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "You'd better apologize, and soon...I just can't believe you did that."  
  
~*  
  
Hermione ran down the halls and outside, heading towards the Forbidden Forest. She stopped a little way in, and picked up a rock.  
  
THWACK!! It hit a tree, and a large piece of bark came flying off.   
  
"What's the poor little Mudblood doing out here all alone, I wonder?" Great, the last person she needed to be invading her mind.  
  
"Get the fuck away before you'll have to get a genital retrieval operation!!!" She screamed, digging her foot into the dirt.  
  
"Ooh, someone is very angry!"   
  
"Oh, you think?!" THWACK!  
  
"Well you've got good aim."  
  
"Right...now go away." THWACK!  
  
"I bet it was Weasley...what was he doing? Hmm...probably fucking around with some other girl?" He put his hands up and said, "Oh no wait, screw that, it's just too disgusting to think ab-"  
  
Hermione bulled into him, screaming. He stumbled back, but kept his ground. "Whoa...must have hit the spot there..."  
  
Then he realized Hermione was sobbing, gripping the sleeves of his robe as hard as she could. "Well...obviously closer than I thought..." Hermione pulled away, and Draco could see that she had stopped crying, but still had a few tears falling off her cheeks.  
  
Looking at him, she asked, "How do you get to that pub?"  
  
~*~*  
  
Right so how'd you like it? I thought it was sort of...well...never mind. But just wait a few days and I'll upload. Anyway, I luv reviews so please leave one for me!!! Okay, if I don't get any, this story will go down the dream cuz I have no idea what you guys like...besides D/Hr and darkness...of course, but what about all the other crap? And I'll give you a hint about the fic overall, and it's this:  
  
Vampires will play a very important role...  
  
So if you are easily offended by vampires and crap like that, then get the fuck out of my fic and read some other one.  
  
And on a relatively lighter note, thanks to all of my great reviewers, I luv ya:  
  
Lily Lila, Dracos Lover, February Dreams, Tatiana Cruz, Fiery Slut (x2 for both reviews!), The blank person who never left a name (x4), Toria, Felicity, Riley Malfoy, MiaMaria, and HermioneG89.  
  
Mr. Bigglesworth still loves reviews okay?! Good...I'm glad that has been established...  
  
  
Anonymous 


	6. Drunken Revelry Included: Pessimism!

Oy!! Yay my next chap!!! SO SORRY!!! I know it took a long time, but it's going on seven pages!!! And I apologize for any mistake of any kind, I didn't mean to but it's really late!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah...I'll call you when I strike gold, and you strike oil.  
  
~*~*  
  
Draco looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
She stared at him like he was stupid. "So I can get drunk, dumbass!!!"  
  
"Geez fine...but," He looked at her imploringly and continued, "don't tell anyone! I believe I'm the only one who knows about how to get to it!"  
  
"Okay whatever." For about a minute, neither of them moved, Hermione staring at the dented tree and Draco staring at her. "Well, can we get going 'cause it's getting late!" She looked at him, and Draco was jolted back to reality.  
  
"Fine, god, no need to be impatient, calm down!! Fine, follow me..." He motioned with his hand and soon they were in the castle again.  
  
Turning down a corridor, up some stairs, and a small passage, Hermione found that she was standing in the corridor that had been forbidden their first year. It had barely changed.  
  
"Okay, now we have to go down this little dinky hallway..." Draco said as he tapped a statue three times with his wand.  
  
Indeed, Hermione found herself staring at a hole just barely able to fit her, and a dark passage. She motioned to Draco and said "After you.", so he pulled himself in, hardly fitting. Hermione had a much easier time, and when she got through, she found that Draco had already walked down quite a ways, and his wand was lit.  
  
"Hey, wait!!!" She ran towards him, but felt something from the ceiling fall on her head. She jumped back, fearing it was an insect, but after hearing no scuttling, she bent down and felt for it. Her hand connected with something cold...dreadfully cold, as though it had been in a freezer.  
  
Hermione gasped sharply, and swiftly let go. But her hand reached out of it's own accord, and she leaned forward, feeling something poke her leg. She remembered her wand, in her pocket.  
  
"Lumos." She said, not taking her eyes off the thing in her hand. When the wand was properly lit, she was barely able to distinguish a ring in her hand. It was a blur, however, as though it was vibrating madly. But she couldn't feel any movement.  
  
"Maybe I need glasses..." she whispered. But instantly it sharpened, and Hermione could see it was a band of some type of metal, and instead of cold, it was now warm. It had swirls in it, and a small jewel. She turned it, and could barely see a small image-  
  
"What the fuck are you doing? Come on!! And you were being so fucking impatient!!" Draco said, suddenly behind her.  
  
Without thinking, Hermione put it on her finger. She shivered, and got up.  
  
"Sorry..." She mumbled, following him down the passage.  
  
~*  
  
Hermione had forgotten instantly about the ring, as she got to pub. She could hear a band playing, and immediately the music got louder as Draco opened the door.  
  
"And here we are!" He exclaimed, walking right through the crowd of witches and wizards dancing to the music to the bar. He sat, and Hermione sat a seat down from him.  
  
Almost immediately, to Hermione's surprise, a young man walked up to her and sat in the empty seat between Draco and herself. Right away she shot a warning glance across the boy to Draco.  
  
"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" He asked, blushing despite himself.  
  
Hermione grinned, and said happily, "Oh wow, thanks, but," she made sure she sounded sad, "Sorry, it's not good for the baby!!!" She patted her stomach and added, "Want to feel her?" The young man blushed and said, "Oh, no thanks..." and walked away.  
  
Draco started to laugh. "That was a good one!!!" He flashed a rare smile. Hermione's stomach turned at seeing the brilliant white of his teeth, and how good he looked, and she grinned again.   
  
She suddenly realized her faults, and mentally fixed them...banishing them to solitary confinement in her brain.  
  
"What can I get you Draco?" A man walked up to him on the other side of the counter.  
  
"How about a brandy, Jerry?"   
  
"Sure thing!" He said, pouring an amber liquid into a glass. "And what can I get you, pretty lady?" Jerry said, turning to Hermione.   
  
"How about a....a vodka on the rocks?" He smiled and nodded at her, and soon she had her own glass. "Thanks!" She said.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco, attempting to make small conversation. "You drink brandy!" She half yelled, because of the band.  
  
"So?" He shrugged.  
  
She quoted Samuel Johnson. "Claret is liquor for boys, port for men; but he who aspires to be a hero drinks brandy."  
  
He glared half halfheartedly. "So?"  
  
Hermione stared at him again, and replied with a simple, "Okay then..."  
  
Soon after, about ten minutes later, she ordered a shot of fire-whiskey. And a gulp later, another. Then another, until soon, it became heavenly tasting and didn't burn.  
  
~*  
  
Around 1:45 they got back. Hermione was extrodinarily drunk, having had fifteen total shots of whiskey, and rather hard to maneuver, especially since she had lost all sense of direction.  
  
Hermione walked into the Common Room. "Wow, who lives here?" She asked, looking around.  
  
"You do, dumbass. This-is-our-Common-Room." Draco said slowly.  
  
"Oh yeah...cool, I remember!" She ran to the first door she saw, pulling it open.  
  
Draco sat on the couch. Hermione screamed, and he jumped up, running to her.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!?!" She screamed again, clutching her hands in the air.  
  
Draco started to laugh his head off. "Hello you ass, that's the fucking bathroom!!" He got up and pushed a confused Hermione towards her door.  
  
"There, THAT is your room." Draco said, opening the door.  
  
"Oh, I get it...right then, good morning!!!" Hermione walked into her room and literally collapsed onto her bed.  
  
Draco didn't hold the door as he pushed it shut, so it slammed. "God...an even stupider Mudblood...I will never take her to that pub again..." He said to himself, going into his room. Changing into his boxers, Draco got onto his bed and fell asleep, already hearing the louder than ever snore of Hermione.  
  
~*  
  
Hermione woke up at about 4:30, her head absolutely pounding. She moaned, sitting up. Suddenly her stomach flipped over and slammed back down onto itself. her head started spinning and she opened the door to the bathroom, heading right over to the toilet as fast as possible.  
  
Suddenly the door to her room slammed shut and the noise wracked HermioneÕs nerves. She emptied herself of some of the alcohol with a heave.  
  
Another contraction of her stomach, and she had poured out half of the liquor she had taken in.  
  
A few more pushes, and she had gotten rid of the alcohol. Hermione sat down, leaning her back on the cold marble of the wall, and she could just barely see the bath next to her. Her head still hurt.  
  
After a short while of just having her eyes shut, she felt better. She brushed her teeth very well. She went back into her room, and fell asleep, though she still had a hell of an ache.  
  
~*   
  
"Mudblood, get up!!! It's breakfast!!! GET UP!!!" Draco was pounding rudely on Hermione's door.  
  
Draco heard a loud moan, and assured faintly that she was still alive, went down to breakfast.  
  
Hermione rolled off her bed, somehow managing to land on her feet. Pulling her school uniform out of her closet, she yanked it off of the hanger and somehow managed to put it on. She was still so tired...and if she moved too fast, her head whirled, and throbbed for about five minutes.  
  
Putting on her Hogwarts robe, she grabbed her bag, and, glad she finished her homework on Saturday, she walked out of her room brushing her hair. It was only 6:30, so she walked slowly.  
  
Her hand was caught in her hair. Then she remembered:  
  
The ring.  
  
It was still on her finger.  
  
She untangled it and brought her hand down to her face to examine it.  
  
Looking closely at it, she tried to pull it off.   
  
But it wouldnÕt budge. Her eyesight grew blurry. She would have to try later.  
  
She could hear her fellow classmates chattering and gossiping with each other as she stepped into the Great Hall. Plopping down next to Harry, Hermione barely loaded her plate.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"Oh, uh, I'm fine."  
  
"Did, did Ron apologize to you yet?" Harry asked concernedly.  
  
"Why, no, he didn't. Although, I was out all yesterday evening."  
  
The look in HarryÕs emerald eyes shifted, darkening the beautiful forest green. "Doing what?"  
  
"Oh well, I-" Suddenly she felt someone looking at her. Turning around, she saw Draco Malfoy giving her a look that plainly said, "Shut the fucking hell up Mudblood..." so instead she turned back to Harry saying, "Well I was just walking around. Went into the forest a little too." She smiled, silently assuring him she was fine.  
  
She wondered, briefly, how Draco could hear their conversation.  
  
Then she noticed that Ron wasnÕt next to either of them. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"He's over there." Harry pointed, near the end of the table. He attacked his omelette.  
  
"What the fuck is he doing over there?" Hermione asked, her eyes lingering with disgust on his red hair, as he laughed with some other people.  
  
"I suppose he's still nervous. He still hasn't apologized yet."  
  
"So?" She incredulously asked. Harry shrugged, and no more was spoken about Ron.  
  
~*  
  
Harry and Hermione raced through the hallways. Her head was pounding, but she kept up with Harry. They were late to Potions!  
  
'Oh god...what a class to be late for...damn it!' Hermione and Harry thought simultaneously as the bell rang, just as they were outside of the door.  
  
They burst through, not even two seconds late, to find Snape waiting idly for their excuses. But, knowing the bitter Potions master, they shut their mouths.  
  
"Just for that little interruption, and for being late to my class, ten points from each of you." Hermione felt a large rage course through her veins with her blood. She flushed, and said insolently, "Excuse me Professor Snape, but we were barely two seconds late."  
  
Snape looked up angrily, from writing on the board. "Miss Granger!!! You shall be punished for speaking to me in that insubordinate tone!!! Seven hours detention, to be served here in this classroom!!! Tonight at nine o'clock!!!" he stared angrily at her.  
  
She stared back, her glare not leaving the Potion's master's horrible face. She walked to the front of the class, daring to sit in front of his desk.   
  
Snape noticed this behavior.   
  
"You dare to challenge me?" He whispered dagerously.  
  
"Excuse me, professor, I am merely doing as you told me. I am sitting down." She said, seeing his nostrils flare angrily.  
  
Hermione, however, wished she had not done this. She was now sitting next to Draco Malfoy. She hadn't noticed him there.  
  
"Good job, Head Girl, finally loosening up?" Draco said to her, not looking up from his parchment, which was now covered in neat cursive notes copied from the board.  
  
Hermione didn't answer, because, rather unfairly, Professor Snape did.  
  
"Miss Granger, twenty points off of Gryffindor for distracting another student!!!" Draco and several other Slytherins sniggered loudly.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she shut it with a snap. She was just about to yell at the man that he needed a good shag, when she felt someone nudge her stool.  
  
She slowly turned in her seat, to see Harry holding up a parchment that read "BREATHE!!! CALM DOWN!!!" She smiled at him, and visibly took a deep breath.  
  
~*  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione asked shrilly.  
  
"I'm about to add the Dragon scales Mudblood!!!" Draco said through clenched teeth, poised in midair.  
  
"No!! That's after the beetle blood!!!" She said, snatching the bowl from him, placing a bottle in his hand instead.  
  
"Sheesh, sorry!!!" He replied sarcastically, adding exactly half of the bottle.  
  
Hermione herself added the scales.  
  
"Now students, I assume that you have finished adding the nesecary ingredients, so let the potion brew undisturbed until it is green. Longbottom, I said UNDISTURBED!!" He said upon reflect, but his intuition was good because Neville was just reaching for the paddle.  
  
Draco stood, walking slowly over to Harry and Ron's desk, and Hermione swore she could hear every thud of his combat boots on the stone floor, so she turned, ready to defend her friend (s...).  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry sneered, not bothering to look up from the Potion book he was reading.   
  
"Oh nothing...I was just won-"  
  
"MR. DRACO MALFOY!!! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" For a moment, Draco and his outstretched hand just paused, unsure what Professor McGonagall was doing in the Potion's class.  
  
But quickly he regained his cool posture and turned. "I don't know what you are talking about Professor." He said innocently.  
  
"I saw you outstretch your hand over their potion and prepare to drop something in it!" She said, loud enough to catch Professor Snape's attention.  
  
"Excuse me Professor McGonagall, I believe you are mistaken. Draco would not sabotage another student's potion." Professor Snape said coolly, walking up to her.  
  
Harry and Ron glared.  
  
Draco, his intellect coming back, said, "Actually Professor, I was just about to. I believe I deserve a punishment." He said, barely able to conceal his smirk, knowing how well he was playing this 'game'.  
  
The Slytherins buzzed with admiration for Draco. 'How brave, he is, to openly admit!' they thought, and said.  
  
Snape, knowing the fuming, glaring, McGonagall next to him was expecting a sentence, said, sighing loudly, "Draco, you shall serve your detention with Miss Granger."  
  
"What?!" Draco thought he was going to get off easy.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Snape said to him when the Professor had delivered her message to Snape. "And also, the Professor said that now there will only be one fireplace in your Common Room...she said something about Filch complaining his was too small." He said, relaying the message.  
  
Draco spluttered, and Hermione fumed silently.  
  
~*~*  
  
Right, as you can tell, I had absolutely no fucking idea what to write. I had this other thing, but my sister deleted it, she's only three, so my parents said I can't kill her for it. So that's why it took so long to get out. I'm so sorry about there not being anything good yet, but I've prepared it all for the next chap. Guest when! Guess!! And I would like to say that I am not exactly sure what twists I should have, but you'll all have to be patient. Though, I do like your ideas, Fiery Slut! In fact...maybe I can just incorporate a few...but MAYBE!!!   
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!!  
  
The_Dragons_Girl, Fiery Slut, February Dreams, Riley Malfoy (Luv your fic!), Sucker For Romance  
  
and to Tatiana Cruz: I would like to tell you, that this, MY idea for MY fic, HASN'T been done too many times...and if it has, well, it's kind of hard to fix because there are way too many people who have been writing D/Hr fics, so, unless you want me to turn Hermione into a transvestite, or Draco into a cross-dresser, or something, that won't match with the rest, then it's stuck the way it is.  
  
Okay well anyway, I love you all!!! And check for my new story...it will be a ONE CHAPTER ONLY, and it's coming out soon...that should give you a hint...  
  
Sora K. 


	7. Detention and Some Late Night Fun

Hello everybody!! I have decided to upload two chappies since you all seem extrodinarily eager for some heat...so that is why this took long. And I've been typing up these to chaps for this whole time, so I apologize. This chap will be long too. I've been working with my dad so IÕve been up really late too. Plus there's the fact I was just given a week of detention, not even the second week of school...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think you would actually think I own HP, and if you do, you are a very dense person...sorry, couldn't think of anything witty...I haven't been sleeping much lately so of course you know why.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hermione arched her neck back, hearing the crack of her bones. After staring at the horrible grey stone of the ceiling for a moment, she shut her eyes.   
  
She could be somewhere else right now, having fun.   
  
Maybe kicking the crap out of Ron. He still hadn't apologized for his absolutely horrid behavior to her. She brought her head back down, and continued alphabetizing books.  
  
But Hermione started thinking about other things...like how hot it was in here. It was down in the boonies of Hogwarts, underground basically, but it was still as hot as hell. Maybe it would be better if Dumbledore took a leaf out of the Muggle book, and installed air conditioners.  
  
Oh yeah...that would go just great with the students...especially Draco Malfoy. Hermione unconsciously snarled. Draco Malfoy, infamous bastard of Hogwarts. The slimy, sadistic, horrid, vicious, angry asshole of Hogwarts. Yes that would just please him no end...if he actually wasn't a completely conceited shit-head.   
  
First he would smirk, then he would just go tell his 'Daddy', and then he would smirk. Again. Oh, how Hermione loathed that smirk...every time he knew something, or was about to hurt someone, he would smirk. That smirk...she just hated it...she hated it...she hated him, more than anything...but if possible, she hated The Smirk. She detested the way his eyebrow...his left eyebrow, would quirk. Then he would grin, showing two rows of straight white teeth...somehow, his 'grin' would be large and dazzling, but still there was this thing about it...despite it's size, it seemed small...and sometimes, malicious enough to freak her out.   
  
But it made other girls..even women, swoon and give up their values, their MORALS, for this devil in a boy's disguise...evil demon...  
  
Other times, however, it seemed as though he were hiding something...even hiding it from himself.  
  
Suddenly Hermione stopped. Whoa...she was digging too deep! He was NOT hiding something! And just how did she know every single detail of his evil smile?   
  
She chastised herself for memorizing his face...his cruel, angry face. How could she?! How dare she pay attention to him! Draco Malfoy...of all people...it was sacrilegious!!! She snarled again, louder, and caught Draco's attention.   
  
He called out, "Going through a painful transformation there, Mudblood?"  
  
She whirled at him, and glared. Oh, god. There was The Smirk. His Smirk!!! The curve of the eyebrow, the grin...she whirled again, back to her old position. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. She told herself...if she did, everything would be better.  
  
So she concentrated on the books, and let her eyes travel upwards, where a large stack of books was jammed so tightly against the low roof, it looked stuck. Jumping up, she couldn't quite reach.  
  
So she backed up, and thought.   
  
~*   
  
Draco couldn't help but continue his sideways glances. Truthfully, he relished this detention. Honestly. Hermione looked...yummy. Her robe, unclasped, hung limply on her shoulders, revealing her white school shirt, with it's red collar. It was half unbuttoned, but it was kept together, barely revealing anything. Her red and yellow plaid skirt was hemmed and rolled up, revealing an expanse of her legs, though still relatively mild and modest. Her creamy skin...  
  
Well, of course, she was a girl. But he just never thought of her like THAT. He should start though, he thought, musing to himself. Though, she hadn't always looked like that. So...so delicious. And delicious indeed...even though her hair was twisted into a messy bun held by two green chopsticks...it added to the seductive air around her. 'Green...' he thought. 'How ironic...'  
  
He didn't bother stopping the thoughts. Pissing off Father was one of his favorite things to do. He even pierced his eyebrow like a Muggle last summer...of course he wasn't supposed to so he enjoyed it. After the horrible screaming and yelling and pleading, and pain and horror and fright, and the beating of course, and the vow to not wear it to school. Sometimes he did though...when no one was around.  
  
Suddenly she snarled. She had once before. So he called out, "Going through a painful transformation there, Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione whirled at him and he could see thousands of emotions flash through her eyes and contort her face. Most of them angry ones, so he smirked. For a moment her eyes blanked, then she whirled.  
  
*~  
  
Counter. Counter, next to bookshelf. Counter, next to bookshelf, serve as a stool. She clambered onto the white counter, after clearing it, and jumped up onto the bookshelf, immediately landing in a crouching position, to avoid banging her head on the ceiling, which was only a foot above the top of it.  
  
Draco sauntered over, his combats boots stomping on the slimy stone floor, somewhat curious.  
  
Though, he did have entertainment. He had a much better view; looking up.  
  
She tried to crawl, and momentarily forgot the lack of space, banging her head on the ceiling.  
  
"Mother fuck!!! Agh, that will leave a mark! Shit!!!" She rubbed her head, and a few more strands of hair fell from her bun.  
  
Draco chuckled.  
  
She started up again, and almost slipped, because her robe was caught on the corner of a book. She scrabbled to throw it off, and it landed on Draco's head.  
  
"Hold that." She said, though he threw it onto a desk.  
  
Draco smirked. Now he had an even better scene to stare at. 'Just a little more...' he mentally told the skirt. 'Ride up! Goddamit, ride up more!!!' Hermione was probably just being careful because he was there.  
  
She had reached the jammed books, and started pushing them. She grunted, and slid back a bit from the strain. Draco could she her muscles bunching, and she pushed again.  
  
Draco actually caught a glimpse of the blue satin of her knickers, and he could have drooled. The curve of her thigh...she just, she just set him off. She was like...chocolate. She was delectable. Yummy. Delicious. Of course, after one little 'fling', she'd be all eaten up. No more. Nothing.  
  
Not fit for him, anyway.  
  
Suddenly there was a thump, followed immediately by a series of thuds, then a shriek. Draco saw briefly Hermione scrabbling at the edge, her fingers desperately seeking a proper hold. Then he saw her in his arms.   
  
Time stopped.  
  
He set her upright; but he didn't let go.  
  
Instead, his left hand traveled up her slim waist and onto her arm while his right stayed wrapped around her waist.  
  
He breathed the scent of her in, his head resting in the crook of her neck. He licked her skin.  
  
Hermione started. He had just LICKED her!!! After a sharp intake of breath, she managed to calm down. Her eyes closed, and her neck arched before she could stop herself. Her breathing grew faster.  
  
Draco started to place small butterfly kisses on her neck, once in a while sucking on her earlobe. His left hand, meanwhile, traveled down her arm, to her hand, which he started to caress. His right hand began to eagerly unbutton her shirt.  
  
Hermione was in bliss, the wrong of the matter no more twisting itself around her conscience. His chest was so warm against her back. He was weaving a web of perfection.  
  
Draco opened his eyes to look at her bra. It was black lace. He touched the small fabric 'bridge' between her breasts, making sure his fingers lingered on the creamy white skin. He slipped her shirt half off her shoulders, to see more flesh.  
  
He stopped rubbing her fingers, his hand now following the contour of her slim form, making it's way to her skirt. He dipped a hand under the band, to her panties. She was wet; her panties damp. Draco felt himself getting a little aroused. He was just about to slip a finger into her, when her eyes snapped open and she tensed, speaking.  
  
"What are we doing?!" Her voice was husky, seductive, but with a note of shrill panic in it.  
  
Oh...so many answers. He just licked her cheek, and breathed in the scent of her hair.  
  
"You smell delicious..."   
  
She turned, her back now hit with cold. She stared at his eyes. They were a warm grey. But the cold was sneaking it's way back into them.  
  
She started buttoning her shirt back up. "What the fuck am I doing?" She asked aloud.  
  
"Oh come on! You want me!" It sounded so cliche even to Draco.  
  
"I do NOT!!!" She blushed, her brown eyes flashing.  
  
"Yes you do!!!" He said in a sing song voice. "I bet you'll knock on my door and beg." He smirked.  
  
"Really? How much are you willing to wager?" She smiled mischievously. It would be so easy to break him.  
  
His smirk got bigger. "Twenty galleons!"  
  
She laughed evilly. "Fine!" She reached a hand out to shake his own, but he pulled her in, close to him, and kissed her deeply. He nibbled her bottom lip, his tongue invading her mouth.  
  
All too soon it was over, and Hermione felt cold. "Just a little reminder..." He said to her, before resuming his work.  
  
Oh god...  
  
~*  
  
Hermione slipped herself into the warm bath. She could hear Draco getting ready for bed in his room, and smiled to herself. He had just taken a bath and the steam had barely cleared when it was her turn.  
  
She cast her mind around, thinking mainly about the Ron plight. What the hell had gotten into him, to make him such an idiot?   
  
He had to be the stupidest person on earth. Hermione couldn't see why she had even started to like him...much less go out with him...  
  
His freckles, that dappled his face, making him look blotchy. His red hair...shocking color that made him to obvious in a crowd. And his lanky figure in all...  
  
God, where had his mother and father gone wrong?  
  
Everywhere.  
  
Now Draco, there was a stud. Oh fuck, wait, not a stud, an idiot. Idiot. I-D-I-O-T... She spelled it out to remind herself. Though, she supposed since she was alone, she shouldn't bother stopping herself. Okay so he was a stud.  
  
But like he would ever not be an imbecile.  
  
Suddenly, she sat up, and smiled. She had such a great idea...  
  
She pulled herself out of the bath and wrapped the smallest towel she could find around her body. She positioned it exactly the way that could make any guy wild. She dropped her soap into the bath, under a clump of bubbles to hide it. She arranged her hair around her shoulder and bit her lip to make it plump.  
  
She walked softly toward Draco's room, her feet padding on the marble. She listened, for a moment, hearing nothing but silence. She had to stop from laughing, and calmed herself, putting on her best act.  
  
Oh this would be great. She knocked softly.  
  
She could hear a groan, a shuffling, and the scrabbling of the door knob. She quickly wrapped a lock of hair around her finger.  
  
It swung open, and for a moment, Draco's face was impassive. But he smirked, when he saw who it was.  
  
"May I help you in some way?" He said.  
  
"Umm..." Hermione twirled the hair around her finger sexily, and bit her lip. "I was wondering," She paused and looked up at him. "if..." she stopped, basically torturing him, as he stood there in his boxers and an undershirt, (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist!!!) "I could use your soap...I ran out." She smiled innocently, and stopped playing with her hair. Instead she ran a hand through her hair, and watched the emotions pass through his eyes.   
  
He smiled, trying to conceal his anger, and handed her a bar of soap on the nightstand next to the door.  
  
"Thanks!" She said, and turned, hearing the door slam.  
  
She tossed it to the side, and used her own bar to wash.  
  
~*~*  
  
Okay so how'd you like it? I thought it was okay....I want the darkness to start next chap. So it might be long...if you catch my drift. It's going good though, I think. Anyway, I luv you guys, even if you don't review, but those of you who do, I luv even more. And remember about the goddamn con-fucking-structive criticsm okay? Good. Dr. Evil loves reviews too, not just Mr. Bigglesworth. 


	8. Dreams Of The Dark

Hello! Third chap for you peeps out there who are quite eager. Skip the next paragraph if you don't want to read my ramblings...  
  
Let me tell you about my crap week at my 'special' school...it isn't special like that but, well, a whole bunch of crapped-up fucking-idiot assholes that don't wash daily attend it, so I come home feeling like killing myself. School just started, and I had to take around a goddamn 7th grader around campus...but one of my classmates got to take around this cwute widdle boy who lwooked like Dwaco Malfwoy!!! Not cute like that you weirdos, I am in eight grade, but cute like baby kind cute. Awww...BUT DOES ANYONE ELSE NOTICE THAT THE NEXT GENERATIONS ARE GETTING SHORTER AND SHORTER?! No offense, but...when you're trying to talk to Daniel and you momentarily forget and you look straight ahead, then you have to look down because he's only as tall as your elbow...it gets really weird...  
  
~*~*  
  
Thank god it was Saturday!!! Hermione walked to her room and threw her bags on the bed, hearing the satisfying thump, making as much noise as she could, having come from the library. She pulled her dresser drawer open, and rummaged through her CD's for a good choice. Avril, No Doubt...Family Values, New Found Glory...Mushroom Head...yeah, why not some angry music...oh god Ron was such an ass head...he still hadn't apologized!!!   
  
She put it in the stereo in the Common Room, and turned it up loud. Draco was obviously showering...it took that boy so long to bathe!!   
  
She walked down the white marble path between the two carpets to the door. She pounded her fist on it, while the Mushroom Head started 'Solitaire/Unraveling'.  
  
"Malfoy, goddamnit!! Get the fuck out!!!" She yelled. "I have to piss!!!" She brought a hand up to her mouth. She hadn't meant to yell it!!! To Draco Malfoy of all people!! She was just blurting everything out!!!  
  
The door opened. "Eloquent use of language there, Miss Granger. Forgotten your vocabulary?"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
He...  
  
He...  
  
He was there, naked except for a towel.  
  
A small one. Around his waist...  
  
You could almost see things!!!!  
  
She brought her eyes to his chest, with the well toned abs and...oh, the wonderful six pack! She could have started convulsing right there! She visibly shook herself and pushed past him.  
  
He just tsked, and slammed the door shut.  
  
~*  
  
Hermione sneaked past the Prefect's bathroom, cloaked by the darkness. She tiptoed past the classrooms, not knowing where she was going. The Entrance Hall loomed before her.  
  
It was dark.  
  
She gently pushed the doors open, to avoid the squeak.  
  
She ran through the grass...it was longer than she remembered. She stepped in a puddle, the liquid splashing up onto her right leg, all the way up her thigh.   
  
She tried to stop, to wipe off the stuff, but it didn't 'work'. She wasn't stopping.  
  
'Don't stop for something like that...keep going. I'm calling you Hermione...faster...come faster...'  
  
Suddenly she could hear a song being sung...it was wonderfully blissful. It was lovely...her mind surrounded by the soft echo.  
  
She couldn't make out the words.  
  
'You're so close, Hermione, so close...keep running...'  
  
She sprinted clear past the forest fringes of the trees, when a hand grabbed her from behind.  
  
'Stop, I'm here...'  
  
She felt a body press itself against hers, and a hot mouth on her neck.  
  
She turned her face a little, to feathery black hair, topping a pale, almost deathly face with eyes so dark a bluish green they were almost black, and lips such a lovely color...pale pink.  
  
For a moment, she took her first breath of the person.  
  
It was rank with the unpleasant fear of the unknown...the stench of the oddities of time.  
  
A strong firm hand slid up her skirt, onto her leg, rubbing the strange substance of the puddle.  
  
His mouth was wet and lovely on her neck; working it's magical web of seduction.  
  
He removed his hand from her thigh, now sort of slimy. He held it up to her mouth, obviously expecting her to lick it.  
  
'Taste it...'  
  
It was like the words were running written through her mind. At first she hesitated. She felt cold, dropping out of the world of fantastic warmth.  
  
He wanted her to lick something from a puddle?  
  
'Go on...'  
  
He cupped her breast in his other hand, and feeling a strange emotion, obligation, maybe, she licked his hand.  
  
The acrid, bitter taste of blood met her lips. What? She had run through a puddle of blood? Was that even possib-  
  
'Try it again...be enlightened.'  
  
She did.  
  
This time, the taste was wonderfully ambrosial. Tasty. Delicious.  
  
Delectable.  
  
She cleaned his hand off, when she felt his tongue slide sensually across her cheek. She moaned.  
  
He turned her in his arms, and Hermione had barely a chance to look at the person she was kissing. Though, he was very handsome.  
  
He slipped a tongue into her mouth, and she could tell he was tasting her. Once again the hand traveled up her skirt, only this time it went past the soft silk of her panties.  
  
His tongue toyed with hers, licking it, then suddenly darting off to explore her mouth.  
  
He tasted the same as the blood she had licked off his hand...exquisite.  
  
The hand on her breast moved to her stomach and toyed with the buttons of her shirt.  
  
His other hand was slipping teasingly into her panties, two of the his fingers rubbing her. She moaned in delight, but was ready to scream with pleasure when he slipped them into her, and began to move them in and out in a slow, steady rhythm.  
  
Oh god, this was ecstasy.  
  
Suddenly she was drowning. In the dark...no feelings...no smell, sights...drowning in the dark...  
  
She had tried to pull herself away...  
  
But the lights flickered back on. Lights?  
  
Only the moon. And the quiet illumination of stars.  
  
But she noticed now, that instead of the 'beautiful' stranger, it was Draco Malfoy.   
  
He was kissing her? Touching her? Tasting her?  
  
But things flickered again.  
  
It was the stranger again...but the feeling was different.  
  
He started rubbing her neck with his face.  
  
'Why?' She asked herself, was he doing that? Weren't they about to do something else? Something...better? More euphoric? She let out a breath of impatience.  
  
'Hermione, do you want to do something for me? For Us?'  
  
Written words.  
  
It flickered into Draco Malfoy again, nearly causing her to scream.  
  
But she could feel his--whoever's, hand on her breast, and she said loudly, "Yes! Oh god, yes!", noting all the sensations that he was giving her.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something sharp in her neck, piercing her skin in two places.  
  
She screamed in distress and pain.  
  
'Don't move! The pain will disappear soon.'  
  
She stopped writhing, and the pain lessened, enough for her to feel blood dripping down her throat, onto her collar bone.  
  
But suddenly, she noted with fear that the person was flipping back and forth, like some type of horrific movie.  
  
Brown hair, blonde hair. Back and back yet again, black, then blonde.  
  
It ended on the black haired man, and she suddenly blacked out as he looked into her eyes.  
  
However, she suddenly could feel the pain of needles scratching her skin and knives piercing her body.  
  
Then, even worse then before, the pain rushed to her head like water rushing down a cliff, and she was dimly aware she was lying down.   
  
With a sudden rush of the crazed, she sat up and screamed, her eyes snapping open with fright and agony, her mouth wide with rosy lips pulled over her teeth.  
  
Her vision spurred back, and she saw that she was sitting in her bed, her back and face covered in sweat.  
  
She threw the covers off and ran out of the room the the bathroom. She stood in front of the large mirror, and looked at her reflection.  
  
Her neck was bleeding. She quickly wiped the blood off of her skin, expecting pain to bloom in her neck when she encountered the cuts.  
  
But she didn't feel anything.  
  
She didn't see anything either.  
  
There weren't any punctures? Only blood?  
  
"What the hell?" She murmured to herself.  
  
She heard a slow, sticky squelch as she shifted her left foot.  
  
She paused, stopped rubbing her neck, and looked down, the horror building in her heart...the blood on her neck...  
  
It couldn't be true.  
  
It couldn't have happened...  
  
But her eyes rested on her leg, with the blood covering it like some type of horrific shoe.  
  
She shuddered, and gasped. No. It didn't really happen.  
  
Her eyes closed of their own accord, and she heard the singing.  
  
Not the old church hymn...although the voices were the same, indeed, the words seemed to be horrid and frightening themselves...as far as she could tell, nothing about the Antichrist, or Satan, or anything.  
  
Her legs became rubber, her knees became weak, and she slipped to the floor in a dark state of unconsciousness, only seeing the blackness, but feeling the rise of the sun, until that too stopped.  
  
She had fainted.  
  
~*~*  
  
Oh a minor cliffy!!! By the way, can anyone else tell I'm much better writing darkness? Yessiree Bob...I am. I don't really have time to type up thank yous, so I'll do it next chap, okay? I hope you liked it...yay, I've done seven chaps!!! I think however, before I make a new one, I'm going to fix all the old ones...so the next time this is updated, I probably just fixed all the mistakes in the old chapters and added a prologue, okay? Good, thanks! I hope you people review too, because I need to know what you guys want to have in this fic. Oh, and thanks to you, bestest friend who knows who they are, or for if you don't, Tye, for that heat scene...I soooo can't write that crap.  
  
  
S 


	9. The Other Side

Hello everyone, I know you really wanted this chapter so I typed it out as fast as I could...after my ABSOLUTELY HORRID day at school...Damn you Kai!!!! Damn you! Asshole...during Science, we just have to be partners and I hate that, well anyway, he was holding this ruler between his legs, and he turned and started rubbing it, and I started convulsing and yelling at him to stop, and thank god he did, and then he put his arm around my chair and then he put his head on my shoulder and it was a horrible class I felt like puking after...  
  
Anyway, get on with reading the damn thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate this...this whole, I don't own this crap, even though I should because I would write books about Draco and Hermione getting it on and everything and all that...and there is also this really cool Draco Malfoy at my school but I don't own him yet that damn as**hole wouldn't let me buy him...  
  
~*~*  
  
Draco literally rolled off of his bed. He groaned and pushed himself up, grabbing his black uniform slacks, white shirt and green tie..all his clothes for school.  
  
Fumbling with the doorknob for a moment, he paused to get it open.  
  
He took in a breath, and for a moment did not notice Hermione lying on the floor.  
  
He stooped, then groaned.   
  
'Trust the Mudblood to get so fucked over to go unconscious...' He thought as he walked over to her.  
  
Yet he could soon tell that she wasn't merely unconscious...her skin was far to pale, and she was clammy looking.  
  
He knelt down, and shook her rather hard. For some reason, he was taken aback at her beauty.  
  
"Get up Mudblood, it is a school day!" He almost yelled at her.  
  
She didn't get up.  
  
She wasn't even breathing.  
  
He put a finger on her neck; he almost shuddered with pleasure as his finger came in contact with her skin. She had no pulse.  
  
Had...had she died?   
  
'No, she wouldn't just die...' He reassured himself, and yelled at her once more.  
  
"Get up!! Get up, Granger!!!"   
  
She remained motionless.  
  
Draco sat next to her, and moaned in an angry, but trembling voice, "Wake up right now!! Damn it Granger, GET THE HELL UP!!!"   
  
He unwillingly placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
Suddenly, she sat up with a huge intake of air, and more blood than necessary rushed to color her face.  
  
Draco literally jumped and withdrew his hand.  
  
She sat there, took a breath first, then coughed.  
  
Blood spattered out of her mouth, staining the creamy marble a finely dotted red.  
  
Draco watched, horrified.  
  
She coughed again, then lay back, her eyes half closed, eyelids fluttering, about to cry.  
  
She did, but her tears were a pinkish color, as they slid onto her cheeks and dropped onto the floor.  
  
The next set, however, grew more red, until it was completely maroon...  
  
The color of blood.  
  
She blinked rapidly, and Draco too rubbed his eyes vigorously, finally opening them to stare.  
  
But when he looked back, her tears were perfectly clear.  
  
Yet she had stopped crying, her eyes shut.  
  
She seemed asleep.  
  
Draco put a hand on her waist and shook her, this time gently. "Granger?"  
  
~*  
  
"Granger?" Someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes slowly, but felt her energy rush back to her.  
  
She recoiled and scooted clumsily away from the brown haired stranger crouching next to her.  
  
It was him.  
  
She blinked very quickly, yet in that millisecond, Draco Malfoy replaced the person.  
  
"Wha-?" She stared at him, eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Finally, someone has come back to life! I honestly thought you were dead. And then got all weird and died again. What the fuck happened?"  
  
Hermione uncurled herself from the fetal position and poked his arm.  
  
So he was real.  
  
"What the hell was that for? You don't poke people!!! Especially Malfoys!" He peered at her. "I don't think you should go to school today, you're already very pale-"   
  
She had scampered up and to the toilet.  
  
Draco could hear her guts pouring out.  
  
"Yep...not today. Could you go puke into a wastebasket or something, because I want to bathe." He told her.  
  
She didn't bother to answer between retches.   
  
Draco angrily glared, but couldn't help thinking she was absolutely gorgeous.   
  
Why?  
  
He didn't know...even though she was barfing her guts out, she was very beautiful...almost frighteningly so.  
  
~*  
  
Hermione set up a wastebasket with a plastic bag in it, a thin layer of the daily prophet on the bottom when Draco came out.  
  
"I take it you're not coming to school today, eh Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione moaned and went into her room. After several grunts, she came back out wearing long pants and a t-shirt, with a blanket.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you going to the infirmary?"  
  
"No. Maybe if I get sicker."  
  
Draco left it at that. He walked out.  
  
~*  
  
When Draco came back from classes, he regarded Hermione who was lying sprawled on the couch with a finger tucked between the pages of a comic book called Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, and a walkman on a pile of more paperbacks.  
  
He tapped her head and there was a sucking sound as she woke, trying to stop a dangerously teetering drop of spit on her lip.  
  
"Don't read trash."  
  
"It's not trash!" Her voice was hoarse.  
  
"Right..."  
  
He put it on the pile and said, "I'm going to bathe."  
~*  
  
Hermione was taking a bath for the third time. She had just finished shaving, and put the razor on the edge of the pool.  
  
Swimming one more lap, she put her wrists on the edge. Right onto the razor.  
  
She cried out, and pulled herself up out of the bath.  
  
Her wrist was cut extremely deeply.  
  
She tried a healing spell, but it was too big of a cut.  
  
She bloodied her clean shirt while putting it on herself, and bloodied her pants also.   
  
She went up to the main door, knowing Draco was in the Common Room reading her comics.  
  
She swung open the door, and he looked up at her. "Uh, hi. Um, do you have any extra large band-aids?  
  
He felt his face flush. He backed against the wall.  
  
Blood. So much blood.  
  
B-l-o-o-d.  
  
But her blood looked different.  
  
She looked good.  
  
(blood)  
  
Very pretty.  
  
(blood)  
  
"Help me..." she whispered, her eyes darting for something to help her predicament.  
  
(blood)  
  
He couldn't take it!!!  
  
He almost skidded to her  
  
(blood)  
  
as he made his way there.  
  
(blood)  
  
He slammed her to the wall and she cried out.  
  
(blood)  
  
He forced her wrist up to his face, and stared at it for a moment. However,  
  
(blood)  
  
her eyes caught his and she took in a sharp breath.  
  
(blood)  
  
Fear was extremely evident,  
  
(blood)   
  
And he saw it.  
  
(BLOOD!!!)  
  
He pushed her wrist to his mouth.  
  
And he drank the delicious fluid.  
  
Her blood tasted different.  
  
Could she-could she have been corrupted?!  
  
No. Probably not.  
  
But still that taste!!!  
  
Hermione cried out more in surprise than anything else.  
  
Draco's eyes had closed; an arm snaked around her waist. His left hand clutched her wrist. His mind blanked  
  
He sucked it.  
  
Unconsciously, he moaned. A moan of delight...  
  
And lust.  
  
Hermione made to squirm, but instead ground herself against him.  
  
All the while aware of his lips on hers. His free hand was holding her back, arching her closer.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione paused. He was growing warmer, and Hermione could feel his body...all of it...against hers.  
  
She could feel him.  
  
He was getting turned on.  
  
It was like an awakening.  
  
She screamed and pushed at him, but it was no use. He was too strong for her.  
  
And she was weakening. Her blood was being drained.  
  
She started to black out.  
  
Draco stopped.  
  
He looked at her, and saw she was about to die.  
  
He had killed her!!!  
  
'Oh god...oh god oh god I just killed someone with my hunger!!!' He thought, wildly searching for an answer. He immediately wasn't aroused.  
  
His composure remained the same; only his mind was in turmoil.  
  
He had done such a perfect job of hiding it; he had just ruined it!!!   
  
How to fix?! HOW TO FIX?!  
  
Only one way.  
  
He grabbed the razor that had cut her wrist and slit his own...not wanting to use his teeth. He slid down the wall with her finally unconscious form and opened her mouth, letting both of their blood flow down her throat.  
  
Sure enough, she moaned.  
  
Her eyes flickered, and she made to get up. But Draco kept his wrist there, and she still made no move to stop him.  
  
Finally, when he felt his skin sealing, he took it away and wiped the last of the blood on his shirt.  
  
"YOU-MY GOD!! YOU'RE A...A VAMPIRE!!!" she screamed, scrabbling on the floor to get away from him, her nails clicking on the marble. She finally had come out of her coma.  
  
"Wait!!!" He said, grabbing her waist and holding her there as she tried to stand.  
  
She managed to get up, and took Draco with her.  
  
"GET AWAY, YOU LET GO AND GET AWAY!!! I SWEAR IF YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE, YOU'RE ALREADY GOING TO BE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
She screamed at the top of her lungs. She started dragging him towards the door as he held onto her waist. "I FEEL DIRTIED!!! OH MY GOD, I'M TURNING INTO ONE OF THEM!!! ONE OF YOU!!!"  
  
"Wait!!! I'll explain it!!! Just stop being a bitch and wait!!! OW!!!" She had scratched him, but still couldn't get away.  
  
Finally he yelled, his voice booming louder than hers had, though his head was in the crook of her back.  
  
"YOU ALREADY WERE ONE!!!"  
  
She stopped, Draco's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, one of her hands trying to clutch the marble, the other grasping for the doorknob.  
  
"What?" She turned in his grip, and looked at him. Her face had tear stains.  
  
"You already were one!!!" He said, a little softer.  
  
"You're lying!!! NEVER!!!" Her face twisted in fright and anger.  
  
"I will let go, if you listen!"  
  
"NO!!!" She started to drag him again, finally reaching the knob.  
  
With a last wrench of effort, he pulled her down onto the floor, holding her wrists with one hand and the other on her stomach. He put his knee on her leg.  
  
"You already were a vampire!!! Or, half, anyway!!!" He said, his head over hers, his hair dangling close to her eyes.  
  
"You're lying!!! I was not!!! Now let go!!!" But...she remembered.   
  
The dream.  
  
NO!! It had been a figment of her imagination!!! Nothing else!!!  
  
"YES!!! You remember this morning!!! You were lying on the ground, and suddenly coughed up blood!!! Your tears were blood too!!! You see, you already had some in you!!! "  
  
"You are a vampire!!!" He concluded, still staring at her.  
  
"No." She said weakly, turning her face as best she could so he wouldn't see her crying.  
  
"Fine, I'll prove to you!!!" He actually slit his finger open with his canine, and dangled it over her mouth.  
  
He suddenly felt insane as nothing happened. But then, she by chance, chose that time to struggle, and he accidentally wiped blood on her right canine.  
  
It elongated into a fang.  
  
Hermione gave a wrenching cry as she found herself faced with the truth.  
  
Draco suddenly didn't know what to do. He had never been turned INTO a vampire, it was always in his blood, from his mother.  
  
Should he comfort her, or leave her there?  
  
Before he knew it, though, he hugged her tightly to his chest as her frame was wracked with sobs of sorrow and hurt. She was speaking.  
  
"How could I have been? But, I mean I never knew, how, why? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Shh...shh, just calm down. It's not as bad as you think!!!" He whispered into her hair.  
  
"How would you know?! Have you been one your whole life?!" She yelled, but still holding onto him.  
  
"Actually yes." He unconsciously filled his voice with irony.  
  
Hermione sobbed harder when she heard him.  
  
"Aww calm down!!!" He lifted her up, surprised at her light weight.  
  
He walked out, noting he'd have to do something with the blood that now smeared the floors and one of the walls.  
  
"Stop crying or I'll drop you on the couch!" He said, holding her away from his body.  
  
She curled and tried to wiggle out, but did not stop crying, so he dropped her and she bounced a little when she landed.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and said, "How could you be so callous? I'm, I'm...I'm not a human anymore!!!" and realizing what she had said, she reached out and started to claw him. "I'm-not-human-anymore!!! ARGHH! You bastard!"  
  
Draco warded off her blows and replied, "You're not human, so stop taking it so humanly! Stop being so emotional! You shouldn't even have emotions!"  
  
"Oh thanks a lot! A LOT!" However she calmed down a little, and stopped trying to hit him.  
  
He sat on the couch next to her, after pushing her legs off the cushion. "So...how does eternal life sound? How do you feel Ms. Granger?"  
  
She looked extremely huffy, then replied haughtily, "I'm hungry."  
  
~*  
  
At about nine-thirty, someone showed up.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch, eating a blood-flavored lollipop given to her by Draco. He himself had one, and he sat in his armchair by the fireplace doing Transfiguration, while Hermione did her Potions on the sofa.  
  
"I feel so weird. Just this morning I had a huge hankering for a cheese sandwich...and now I'm a eating a lollipop that's the flavor of blo-I mean cherry..." She had to substitute a word when someone popped through the portrait hole, and when she saw who it was, she swore under her breath.  
  
Draco looked up, and his eyebrow arched.  
  
Ron stayed by the portrait hole, obviously unsure. "Uh...Hermione, could I talk to you?"  
  
She quirked her eyebrow at Draco, almost mocking, and he laughed.  
  
Ron's extra sensory asshole vision perked up, and he watched Draco warily.  
  
"Yes fool." Draco laughed again.  
  
"Well I just wanted to say...uh," Hermione's eyebrow went up even further, "that I don't think our relationship will work out. I mean, you can't just punch people and expect to get away with it."  
  
Draco grinned, and his eyes darted to Hermione, whose jaw was in the process of falling off.  
  
She stopped it, however, and snapped it back up again. "Oh, I totally thought I would too!!! Damn!" she lowered her voice. "No, really...are you being extra slow today or something? Because I think you're being too stupid for this to be real."  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"Oh but Ron baby, I was expecting to get away with it. However, I will say that you didn't get away with what you were doing...obviously, or you wouldn't have that nasty twitch in your face right now."  
  
She looked down at her homework, seeing the answer to a question.  
  
"That is all. You are dismissed."   
  
He looked at Draco, who was chuckling, and to Hermione, who wasn't even paying attention anymore. He turned to go, but Hermione's voice called him back.  
  
"Oh, and Ron, they have special doctors who can help you get rid of that twitch, by the way. You should see one. While you're at it, ask him about a new face!"  
  
He stumbled out of the portrait hole.  
  
Draco and Hermione had a good laugh when he had left.  
  
But she was still hungry.  
  
~*~*   
  
Sheesh, that took so damn long...well, review! And flame...I guess...not preferred, but yeah...I'm desperate. Hey, well, I went shopping with my BF and her guy. Fun. Hehehe, then it was ruined when I got a call from my ex-friends...who totally screwed me over (in a non horny way, you sick shits...) and they don't even know how...  
  
Well whatevers. I bet one of them will send me a flame. Oh well. I most certainly WILL live.  
  
And once again I've uploaded two chaps...for you moochers out there...  
  
Well I LOVE YOU!!! if you review, fools...  
  
Love isn't free,  
SK  
  
However, I don't love you if you're one of the exes up there.  
  
Buh-Bye! 


	10. The First Kill

OH DEAR GOD!!! You have no idea what happened to me, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY IT BOTHERS ME SO! But it does. Well, this guy, I haven't seen him for like a whole year, and I was driving by him and his buds once, like a few weeks ago, and he was on his cell, but he waved like really HUGE, and so I had to wave back. Where I live that's a common courtesy...but anyway, then I saw him like yesterday, and he waved, HUGE like, then he started running like he was going to chase the goddamned car, then finally thank god he stopped (that's exactly what I put about the ruler boy...), and he waved HUGE one more time before I finally drove away. Eh...why am I so bothered by this?! EEEEKKKK! And by the way...the song that Matt sings is actually a very small, not gross-compared-to-the-rest part of a song that Kai, or ruler boy, sings to me. Honest to god, I do have large doubts about that boy's stability...  
  
Oh well. At least he's cute. In a way.  
  
Sort of.  
  
You know what, never mind!  
  
Disclaimer: Go phuk off if your stoopid enuff to think eye culd oan thees peepol.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Turn down the T.V.! I'm going deaf!" Hermione said, and snatched at the remote, half getting up from her seat on the couch.   
  
"Stop it! Just because you're ears are still too sensitive!!!" He held it out of her reach.  
  
"Oh yeah...you'll have no idea the kind of crap I've heard...gross sick things...icky, ugly things...everything! By the way, did you know Hannah meets Jonathan every other night in the Charms class at twelve-thirty?"  
  
"What, you mean SLYTHERIN Jonathan? How could I not know this?" He asked incredulously, and popped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into his mouth, watching Brad Pitt get hit by a car, then by another car.  
  
"Yep. I've seen some sick things, heard some sick things...it's like all my senses are...are..." Her hands clenched before she found the right word. "...freaking out!" She grabbed a handful of beans and started sorting through them.  
  
"Do you like lime juice beans?" She asked, picking a green bean out of her hand and holding it out to him.  
  
"Yes. Wait, okay, test! Which one is...toffee, and which is ear wax..." He searched through the box, then held up two to her face.  
  
"The one on your right is toffee. The one on your left is wax." She went back searching, hardly paying attention to the movie. "Aha!!! I found you, strawberry!!!"  
  
"Well, you seem to have all your senses in order, so kudos. Took me much longer. Of course...I didn't have myself as a teacher!" He put a hand to his chest.  
  
"Oh shut up, you pompous dork."  
  
"By the way, have you gone hunting yet?" Draco asked, looking at her.  
  
"No. I've been surviving on your lollipops."   
  
"Well no wonder half the bag is gone." He said.  
  
"Yeah, and don't think I haven't seen all your secret crap and crap..." she focused on him and smiled evilly, "like your glasses...and your little eyebrow ring!" She laughed.   
  
"You're not going to tell are you?! Do you have any idea what would happen to me if people I know found out about those things?!" He grabbed her by the collar and yanked her towards him until their noses were almost touching and she could see his eyes flashing.  
  
"Yes, which is why if you cross a line, you will feel so sorry..."  
  
"Right right...just don't tease. I usually put a spell on my eyes."  
  
"Why don't you wear your glasses?" She asked. He shrugged. "So did you really get your eyebrow pierced?"  
  
He smirked and said "Yup."  
  
"Really? Put it on then!" She turned towards him.  
  
"No!"   
  
"PUT IT ON!!!"  
  
"Sheesh fine. Hold on a minute." He started to drag himself out of his seat and Hermione gave him a push to get him going faster so he wouldn't block the screen.  
  
He came back outside a little later, with an extra glint of silver above his eye.  
  
"There. Now you've seen it so I'm taking it out."  
  
"No don't!" Hermione smiled and said mischievously, "You look...SEXY!" She laughed at his look at pure horror and distaste. Suddenly he was trying to claw it off of his head.  
  
"No! I mean it! Don't take it out, it's not THAT bad.  
  
"And you wear Adidas Moves? My old boyfr-" She saw his head flick towards her and his suspicious smile. "boy FRIEND...a boy-I guess, guy- that I knew. We were FRIENDS...FRIENDS...yes...friends..."  
  
"Hey...I don't know. I won't ask...Was it Weasel? Golden Boy?" She slapped him so he would shut up.   
  
An hour passed.  
  
"You want to go hunting? I've nothing to do. I'm bored." He asked.  
  
"Not really, although this movie isn't as good when I'm seeing it with YOU as when I'm seeing it with my friends." She groaned. "Besides, I bet I already know how! Fine...I'm coming...just wait, let me get my coat."  
  
She got up and fetched it.  
  
"Are you ready?" Draco called. "Yes," she said, and she followed him out of the Common Room to the secret passage and then out of the school totally.  
  
They emerged and walked to a store. Draco went in and bought some chocolate, and came out breaking it in half; some for him and Hermione.  
  
She ate it rather quickly.  
  
Soon she picked up the sound of footsteps; and by the looks of it, Draco had too. They got louder and louder, and Draco pulled her into the alley.   
  
He motioned for her to watch, and crouched near it's mouth. Just as he was about to jump out, however, Hermione pulled him out of midair and he landed right next to a trash bin on his ass.  
  
She mouthed, "Shut up! It's Jerry!"   
  
Indeed, at closer look, he saw the bartender walking past to the restaurant next door to the shop.  
  
When it was clear, Hermione pulled him up. "Come on. Let's go to the Muggle city closest to Hogsmeade. It's not safe here."  
  
"It's not SAFE here? The worst you could get is us!" He said, but he set off with her.  
  
~*  
  
Hermione breathed in. Now that her senses were much more acute, she could tell the difference between Muggle air and Wizard air. She didn't like the latter that much...  
  
"It stinks here." Draco grumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
Hermione laughed at him, and told him her opinion.  
  
"I'm hungry. When will a damn Muggle walk by? Take off your clothes. Maybe that'll catch someone's attention." Draco snickered. Hermione, however, shoved him off the bus bench he was sitting on.  
  
He shoved her and said loudly, "Stop shoving!!!"  
  
"Stop being an asshole then! You take off your clothes, if you're so eager."  
  
"Fine then, wench!" Draco started to unbutton his shirt, and when he finished, he started on his fly.  
  
Hermione sneered. "Stop it before I go blind!!! You know what I meant! You're such a child! It is hot though." She pulled off her cloak and shrunk it with her wand, putting it in her pocket of her cargo pants.  
  
"Shut up! Someone is coming!" Draco pushed her slightly with his shoulder.  
  
"I know, I can tell!" Hermione could tell it was a boy about their age, with dark hair that he had dyed an iridescent blue so that when the midnight moon shone correctly on it, it flashed with a dark cerulean color. The studs on his jacket glinted dully, and the girl on his arm was laughing. She was wearing shirt and white skirt...or, at least half of a skirt.  
  
"Hey...he looks really familiar-OH MY GOD!!!" Hermione's voice ran to a frantic pitch, and Draco punched her a little.  
  
"What? Calm down! You want food or not?"  
  
"NO!!! No no no no...he must have moved...no...we can't eat him...oh shit!!!" She had been running her hands through her hair and turning in her seat frantically as the man approached with his girlfriend.  
  
"Shit shit shit shit...uh, ummm!!! Shit!!!" She ducked into the bushes behind the bench and whispered, "I'm not here!"  
  
Draco shrugged, and leaned against the side of the bench, kicking his legs up onto it in typical male fashion.  
  
Soon the guy and the girl passed. She hung on to the guy's arm, but wasn't paying anymore attention to him. She stared at Draco and flashed him a dirty smile with a small "Hi..." which Draco replied to with a grin.  
  
The guy pushed her slightly to wake her up and remind her of his presence.  
  
"Wha-oh. Oh yeah...so about Gavin?"  
  
When they were a little bit away, Hermione came out of the bushes brushing frantically at her skin and clothes and hair.  
  
"Oh god, you have no idea how many bugs there are in those bushes! Eeww! Bugs evvvv...errr...ree...where...NO!!!" Her frantic whispers slowed; and too late she saw Draco's evil smile. He started yelling for the whole world to hear. Especially that guy, who was only about two and a half yards away.  
  
"OH THERE YOU ARE HERMIONE GRANGER!!! I WAS ONLY WAITING HERE! YES, MISS HERMIONE GRANGER IS LATE FOR THE FIRST TIME!! YES PEOPLE, THAT IS A HERMIONE GRANGER!! H-E-R-M-I-O-N-"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU ASS!!! SHU-"  
  
"Hi Hermione!"  
  
Hermione stiffened. She sat on the bench next to Draco and looked up at the boy. She scooted closer to Draco, and put a hand on his knee.  
  
The guy laughed. "God, don't worry!!! I'm here with Dezi."  
  
"Where is 'here'?" She said, her voice low but small. "Hehe...he...umm..."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So introduce that guy you're with to me!"  
  
"I'd prefer if you went far far away..."  
  
"Draco Malfoy! And you are?" Draco said, extending his hand. The boy returned the gesture.  
  
"Travis. Travis O-Shiri."  
  
Draco looked like he was going to laugh very hard, but he stopped and said, "Uh, is that O hyphen Shiri, or O-s-h-i-r-i?"  
  
"It's O hyphen Shiri, why?"  
  
"Oh...nothing. Just one of my friends was named Richard O-Shiri." The guy nodded.  
  
"Oh, and this is Dezi."  
  
Draco and the girl shook hands, and there was an awkward silence.  
  
"Soo..." Travis said. "How do you two know each other?"  
  
"We go to the same school..." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well...Me and him need to go...classes tomorrow with Trans-transportation...hehe, so yeah bye see ya later Travis! Heehee..." She grabbed Draco and they walked briskly in the opposite direction.  
  
Draco started laughing hard when they were out of earshot.  
  
"What?" She said grumpily.  
  
"Nothing. Except that guy's name. Do you know Japanese?"  
  
"Some."  
  
"And what does shiri mean?"  
  
"I can't remember." She said huffily.  
  
"Stupid." He called her.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Draco laughed, but he did not tell her. When they stopped at a small house, Hermione started giggling, and that turned into boisterous laughter.  
  
"Oh my god! I get it!!! I remember now! That was why I was not really wanting to go out with hi-" She blushed.  
  
"I'm not stupid...I can tell." He said matter of factly.  
  
"Well...okay. But I remembered what it meant! Ehehe...and that whole 'Richard' thing was too genius!" She laughed again.  
  
"I know! I'm the genius!" Then the window of the small house banged open, and a man with little hair stuck his head out.  
  
"Will you kids shut up?! It two bloody 'o clock in the damn morning!" He yelled, louder than they could have possibly been.  
  
Draco was about to tell the man he was sorry for being noisy, when Hermione yelled out at him "You shut up, sheesh, obviously you're having problems or it would have taken you longer to get to the damn window!!!" Then she stuck up the middle finger.   
  
The man was so flustered he shut the window and scuttled away from it.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and said, "Christ, shut up!"  
  
"Sorry! Now I'm too hungry...can we get some food?"  
  
"Fine...let's just get a bit away from this house so that then they won't be suspicious."  
  
"Fine..." She started walking again, and he followed her.  
  
After several minutes, she asked, "Why did you start yelling? At Travis?"  
  
"To annoy you."  
  
"Okayyyy..."  
  
"I knew it would...that was why you were acting so freaky. You obviously went out together for a while, and you broke up or something, and he moved here, and you never expected to see him again. You should really learn to mask your emotions."  
  
"Okayyy...Hey, do you find that sometimes you have no...'lust', I guess you could say...for blood? Like, on full moons, you get really hungry, but then on the regular days, you don't really want to eat?"  
  
"Yes...sometimes. I think every other full moon I get like that."  
  
"Really?" She seemed surprised. "I get like that every full moon. It's very annoying."  
  
"Really? I don't think that would be very annoying."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I could get hungrier more often. There is a certain point in hunger...when...I suppose it feels better to eat. Sort of a pleasure."  
  
"Yes...I suppose I know what you mean."  
  
"Do you know how far into this city we are? We've been walking quite a while."  
  
"Yes. We're almost on the outskirt-"  
  
"Shh...have you noticed our footsteps are getting louder? Okay, keep walking, I'm going to stop and tie my boot, and about five steps, you stop, then run back." He bent down then, and began to tie his boots.  
  
Hermione walked a bit farther ahead, saying, "Hurry up and tie the damn boot!" Then she turned and jogged back, her face blank.  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"Yes." They sat down on a bench, and Draco wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his face close to her ear. He whispered to her.   
  
"Very faint...hardly there at all...could you hear the little echo? Obviously, our follower has had lots of practice. See that alley? Lets go into it, and we can see who it is."  
  
She nodded faintly, and they stood up together, walking towards the dark mouth of the alley.  
  
Walking all the way to the back, very quickly, Draco took a look around, then jumped up. He grabbed loose brick in the building, and swiftly used it to allow some height, before it came off loose in his hand.   
  
Hermione had a quick muse, how he really did look like a vampire in the movies, or in a book, or something. Except, the way he scaled the wall was a bit eerie, like a snake or something, and then his hand dangled a bit in front of her, and she grabbed it, hoisting herself up with quite a bit strength.  
  
She waited up on the roof with him, sheltered a bit by the second floor of the building, and jumped a bit when he started talking. They were a little under the overhang of the second floor, against the wall, and sound echoed.  
  
"If it's a Muggle, jump him. If not, don't be freaked out. Nothing can hurt us."  
  
Then, a pale white hand snaked it's way down and flicked Draco in the temple. A wonderfully low, husky voice spoke from above.  
  
"Nice to see you again Draco...knew I should have recognized that hair."  
  
Hermione jumped. She still needed to get used to her new life a bit more, obviously.  
  
"Who's the chick?"  
  
A hand wrapped itself gently about her neck, and tilted her chin upward.  
  
She saw first the white skin, and dark brown eyes. Then she took in the black hair, spiked with gel. Her eyes widened in surprise at the guy clinging upside down to the building.  
  
"Well well...how are you doing, Hermione?"  
  
"M-Matt? Is that you?"  
  
Matt slid down the wall, more serpent like than Draco, and sat on the roof with them.  
  
"Of course. Like anyone else in this town would know your name. You live in London still, right? Ooh...except...there was that guy who offered you to me." He smirked  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione thought she already knew.  
  
"Yeah...knew him once, but I can't really remember him...well anyway, him and this slut, they were walking around, and I jumped in front of them. Man, if the guy didn't look ready to piss in his pants!" Here he paused to let out a small snigger, and Draco uttered a small chuckle.  
  
"The girl just looked freaked, and then I grabbed the guy and told him not to walk around at night. And he saw I was going for his neck, then he saw my canines, and said, "Oh...Oh my god!! What are you doing?! Get away! Are you a werewolf?!" Then I laughed, in his face. He can't even get the right name!"  
  
Here, Draco sneered, and Hermione winced, still feeling the insult of ignorance upon their race, but not understanding why.  
  
Matt went on. "The girl was just standing there, and I told her to just sit down. So she did, and then the guy is all, "Oh my god, Mr., don't hurt me! You can have her! Right there! You can have her!!!" I told him I didn't want the girl he was with, and so he changed it, with a "No!! I passed another girl! Her and her boyfriend! You can have them! Just let me go! You can have her!!! Her name is Hermione!!! I passed by her!!! Just walk that way!" But I told him, I probably wouldn't even catch up to you, and if you were the Hermione I knew, he deserved to be eaten, and so I ate him."  
  
Hermione blanched, but Matt and Draco laughed. "You people are so callous!"  
  
Matt turned to her, and said in a girly voice, "'Scuse me...but like, you're so wrong!" He did the girly hand twirl, then continued. "Like, we aren't even people! Shyeah!"  
  
They all started to laugh, and Hermione joined in. Then she asked what he did with the girl.  
  
"Well...anyway, about the girl, she was crying, and I asked her why. She said, "Well...I'm sad my boyfriend would give me up like that. Plus I'm going to die too, right?" And at first, I thought she just an emotional teen that was a stupid ditz who should die, but I took pity on her. So I was a lot gentler on her than the guy."  
  
"Whoa...you ate her too?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nah...just enough for her to feel good and forget everything. Then I banished the guy's body to oblivion."  
  
"And you met up with us."  
  
"Yup, followed you for a bit, thought you looked familiar, and so on so on."  
  
"So how do you and Hermione know each other?" Draco asked.  
  
"Old friends. From summer tutoring." Matt said. "Right Hermy?! Best buds!" He gave her a bear hug, and she felt her body being broken.  
  
"No, we weren't best friends...but we were good friends." She said, regarding Matt carefully.  
  
"Oh bullshit! Obviously you remember the time you invited me to your party and I locked you out of the house in your knickers!" He laughed, and Draco giggled.  
  
"What? Her knickers?" He said.  
  
"Yep." He turned to Draco, and whispered not that inconspicuously, "Army print bra, I think it was, and a black thong!"  
  
Hermione slapped him and yelled at him to shut up.  
  
"What? It's only true! Or, you might have been talking about the song I used to sing."  
  
Laughing, Draco asked, "What song?"  
  
"Sleep with me, Her-myyy-ooo-nee! Sleep with mee-hee-hee! Plee-hee-heeze!!! Oh the neighbors will be watching, the bed will be rockin'...slee-hee-heep with meeee!" He finished.  
  
Hermione was curled into a ball in humiliation, while Draco laughed so hard his ribs almost broke, and Matt did another repetition of the song, and barely made it to the end until Hermione wacked him again and he started to laugh.  
  
After quite a bit, they had all regained their composure.   
  
"Soo...in pitiful attempt to draw the attention away from myself, how do you two know each other?"  
  
"Cocky little ass, tried to bite off my neck!" Draco pointed at Matt, and Matt opened his mouth very wide and attached himself to Draco.  
  
"Ew, ugh! Stop sliming me!" Matt laughed and let go, wiping his mouth, Draco wiping his head, where Matt had drooled.  
  
"No...really. I did try to bite him, and he faught me off, then we talked, and ate someone, then we got to be friends." Matt said.  
  
"Yes...okay then." Hermione said, surprised a friendship could be started in that way.  
  
"Hey, are you guys still hungry? I can tell you haven't eaten in quite a while." Matt pointed out.  
  
"YES!!! FOOD!" Hermione said, eagerly.  
  
  
(I was going to leave you stuck here but I decided after deserting you, an eleven page chapter would be a good bribe.)  
  
  
"Alright then. I've been following a guy for a while, but I'll let you two have him. He should be leaving the Midnight Wolf by now...let's go."  
  
Draco shrugged, and followed Matt down the building, once again like a snake, and barely needing anything to hold on. Hermione still had some trouble.  
  
After rounding a couple of corners, they got to a night club, and saw a retreating back. An ugly, scrungy man was walking away from the bar, dressed in a coat and rubber galoshes, though it was hardly raining.  
  
"Go on Hermione, I'm not hungry, and Draco's already left for someone else." Matt whispered to her, and indeed, Draco was no longer there.   
  
"How'd he leave so fast?"   
  
"Shut up and get the guy!"  
  
"But he looks so dirty!"  
  
"Oh come on, he looks fine!"  
  
"No he doesn't, can't I just go in there and get someone else?"  
  
"I suppose...if you're THAT picky, you wench."  
  
"Well, I am that picky. I'll be back."  
  
She turned from Matt and stepped through the doorway. Once inside, she felt disgusted. It wasn't exactly a strip club, but many scantily clad women with large busts walked around serving several horrid looking men.   
  
However, some of them weren't so disgusting, and Hermione chose a jock-y looking one, wearing a college jacket. He sipped a large beer, and looked lonesome.  
  
She unbuttoned her shirt a little, letting the feminine charm she had weave itself all about her.  
  
She walked up and sat down, and the man, or, more of a boy, looked up at her and said hello.  
  
Hermione flashed him a sultry smile, and already could feel him melting.  
  
'Hehe...I mean, I can't kill him! No...wait, I can, but I don't want too...DAMN IT!'  
  
"Hi there. How are you?"  
  
"Fine I guess. How you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good, I suppose. But I could be doing better..." Hermione added the last part on impulse.  
  
"Really? What can I do for you?" He said, intrigued, though he was half drunk.  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Anything you can."  
  
The guy smirked, a very Draco smirk, and stood up.  
  
"Lets get outside then!" He grabbed Hermione's hand and rather forcefully dragged her outside.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt danger. This guy wasn't good at all...  
  
She frantically searched for Matt, but couldn't find him. 'Shit Matt...where are you?'  
  
She tried wrenching her arm away from the guy, but couldn't.  
  
He caught her off guard and grabbed her bum.  
  
"Mmm...come on. Let's do it right now. You know you want to. Come on." He said, and Hermione could feel everything at once.   
  
She was frightened, but felt calm.  
  
She was a vampire. 'Remember what Draco said...the worst you can get is Us.'   
  
She could obliterate this guy!  
  
What was he doing? Didn't he know how stupid he was being? Suddenly Hermione felt angry. Forget the damn guilt, fuck the pain he'll feel, he deserves it! 'He's probably going to rape me, and I'm worried about what he'll feel?!'  
  
She suddenly let out a cry, sharp and loud, and wrenched herself from the guy hard enough to make him fall to the ground of the alley they were in.  
  
"What the-?" He managed, before Hermione wrenched him up and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
He started choking, and Hermione smashed him up against the wall. Some blood trickled down from the hairline on his head, and Hermione felt the lust for blood.  
  
She smiled at him, a toothy, fangy smile, making sure he saw her fangs, and pushed herself against his neck.  
  
She bit into him, and her fangs slid smoothly through his skin. She immediately pierced his jugular vein, and started to lick the blood dribbling down his neck while sucking it through the hollow tips in her teeth.  
  
Oh, how it felt! It was in itself, magical! More wonderful than anything in the world! She couldn't stop, and she felt giddy and warm and anything having to do with ultimate pleasure all at once! How she loved the sensation! She felt so refreshed, she couldn't get enough! How it tasted, so sweet and tangy, so delicious! Much more finer than the finest chocolate, and she couldn't get enough! She wanted more, and she started to feel numb.   
  
She felt something tugging at her, until it grabbed her around the waist.  
  
She couldn't leave! Oh, how she felt!  
  
But she was drifting deeper and deeper into the black hole.  
  
Finally, she could think. Matt was holding her head up, while Draco told her to count his fingers. She held up two, the number he had.  
  
She had the worst headache imaginable.  
  
"Hermione, you can't eat them for too long. If you drink them and they're dying, you'll suck their death up with you. You must leave them as they're dying, or you'll go too." Matt said, looking at her eyes, and lifting the lids up to check if they were all right.  
  
"See, you're lucky, if we weren't here, you'd be shriveled."  
  
Hermione turned her head, and looked at the guy. He was dead, pale and bloodless, but a small trail from his head wound and slid down the wall with him, to the floor, where he was slumped.  
  
Before she knew it, Draco banished his body to oblivion, and got rid of the blood with his wand too.  
  
"No one will remember him."  
  
After she felt a little better, she stood up.  
  
"So...how was your first kill? Good, bad, horrid, or yummy?"  
  
"It-was...fine, I guess. The guyyy...heee...was...try...trying...to rape me..." Hermione felt her speech get slurred, and couldn't remember what she was trying to say. "Got...him...back, though...heh..." She coughed, and passed out.  
  
Her body fell to the floor, and just barely Matt caught her.  
  
~*~*  
  
Well...I've lost my touch, haven't I? This took about three weeks to write, only because November 4 was my birthday, and problems with friends, three huge projects, and weird peeps stalking me.   
  
IF YOU HAVE EVER BEEN WALKING, AND YOU TURN, AND NO ONE IS THERE, BUT AFTER THREE SECONDS, LITERALLY, YOU HEAR FOOTSTEPS, AND TURN, AND THERE IS A KID WHO STALKS YOU, AND FOLLOWS YOU, AND SEEMS TO OBSESS OVER YOU, WALKING RIGHT THERE, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!  
  
That happens all the goddamn time to me, with this one kid. I swear, he's everywhere I am, and it freaks the shit out of me. Literally, I am scared shitless!  
  
But anyway...to explain some things about this fic. Well, if you're wondering how Draco and Hermione can be so close, it's because now they share an unbreakable bond. THEY SHARE BLOOD! You can't forget it, but you can ignore it! THEY SHARE BLOOD! So that's why they seem to be civil. There's still the hidden animosity, but they won't recognize it till later, and then they will fight, and then...  
  
heheh.  
  
  
  
SK 


	11. Too Hot and Too Secksi

Hello EVERYONE!!! I would like to thank ViKy for doing all the crap I made her do to make sure that that boy was not the same!!! Oh, and also thanks to my reviewers!!! I love reading them, because I'm so vain!!! Nah, just joking, but I do like getting them so HURRY THE FUCK UP AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Hey, anyone else think Tom Felton is hot?  
  
Ehehe. Okay, so not all of the time.  
  
But oh well. The world isn't perfect, dammit!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes.I do own Harry Potter. Just last night in fact, I fucked Draco Malfoy and ran away with Harry!! Sure!! Why not! Of course it happened!!! IT ONLY HAPPENS ALL THE TIME, SINCE I OWN HARRY POTTER.  
  
GET THE DAMN HINT ALREADY!!! I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING NOTHING!!! NOTHING!  
  
~*~*  
  
"Hermione, wake up!"  
  
I moaned, and tried to open my eyes.  
  
It was the hardest thing in the world!  
  
My eyelids fluttered open, and for a moment I figured they would stay that way. Instead, they closed and my eyes began to burn. I could hear frantic male voices.  
  
Then one of the voices, a delicate yet masculine voice, (one I would expect of the most sexiest men in the world) said harshly, "Shut up! She's awake!"  
  
My eyes flicked open, and I could almost feel my pupils dilate. They shrank, and my eyes burned enough for them to start watering. Everything became a wet blur.  
  
However I could make out two dark colored heads, a red one, and a whitish- blonde one.  
  
I tried to speak, and I thought I was saying things correctly, but it all came out slurry. It took a while, and I managed to gasp out, "Where am I?"  
  
"Granger? Stop moving! Matt, check her eyes!"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Move it Potter!"  
  
"Harry, is she alright?"  
  
"I don't know Ron."  
  
"'Scuse me, Harry."  
  
I felt someone pull at my eyelids, which for the pain I had once again closed, and my eyes focused on a face, much like one would focus on a specimen in a microscope.  
  
"Well, she seems to be okay. We should just let her alone a while."  
  
My eyelid snapped back, and I turned in the bed. My mind was moving faster, now, and I could open my eyes.  
  
I did, and I saw Matt's face next to mine, peering at me, I saw Draco's next to his, then in the back I saw Harry and Ron.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, though right after, I remembered the late night trip and my--the kill.  
  
"You blacked out and luckily Matt was visiting the school, so he helped me carry you up to the dorm. Weasley and Potter saw you too." Malfoy said, blinking one of his eyes so quickly I wasn't sure if it was a twitch, or a wink.  
  
Probably the latter.  
  
"Well kiddies, best be going. Only a few more hours until morning, and I have school." Matt bent over and stroked my hair, then whispered quickly into my ear, "Don't forget, when they're dead." And gave me a peck on the cheek.  
  
I managed to sit up in the bed, and realized I was back in my room in the tower. I heard the door close, then the portrait, and Matt had left.  
  
Draco, Ron, and Harry were still there. They all looked anxious, but Draco really didn't look like he cared. He was leaning casually on my dresser.  
  
I looked at Harry and Ron, and told them I was okay.  
  
"Are you sure?" They asked, eyeing Draco.  
  
"Yes. You should go. It's really much too late, and I would hate to bust you guys for being out this time of night."  
  
"Okay then. We'll see you later, Hermione." Harry said, leading a hesitant Ron away, then out of the dorm completely.  
  
Draco eyed me, and I asked him what.  
  
"You probably just drank too much. Far more than you should have, definitely. And probably because of the alcohol in the man's blood that you feel woozy. Well, I bet you've learned, right?"  
  
"Hmm. I wonder." I said sarcastically. He frowned.  
  
"Those petty friends of yours ruined our sneaking in. They were running about, and then they saw us. We had to tell a lie, or actually, Matt did, and he's rather horrid at it, I'm sure you know."  
  
"Harry's not petty."  
  
"Yes he is, and obviously, you've recognized how petty Weasley is too."  
  
"Of course."  
  
He stood straight, and flicked his hair. "Your room is, uh, very interesting. I take it you've changed it since you became a vampire?"  
  
"No. It was like this all along."  
  
"Really?" He said, looking around. I had covered the walls with my posters and glow in the dark stickies.  
  
I had Blink 182 posters, Sum 41 posters, The Simpsons posters, and anti- social ones too, like "Don't make me kick you in the balls", "People like you are the reason people like me need medication", "Popularity is a social disease", and even the bunny holding his nose saying "You smell like poo!".  
  
He peered into my open, messy closet, where he probably also noticed all my cargos and white shirts and spaghetti straps, and school uniforms. And my three pairs of combat boots, and my gloves and knee-highs and Mary Jane's.  
  
"You have such weird clothes. Where do you buy all this stuff?"  
  
"Muggle store. Hot Topic. Best place in the world." I said, getting out of bed and pulling open one of my drawers.  
  
"Who's Sum 41?"  
  
"What's this?" I asked, rummaging around for my screwdriver. "Mr. Pomposity asking a question about Muggles?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." He said quite matter-of-factly, which sort of scared me.  
  
"Well, they're a band. A great band. A cool band. The best band." I had found it, and sat down on my bed, pulling my magical alarm clock off the dresser.  
  
"Really? The best?"  
  
"Damn clock," Indeed, the most annoying clicking in the world. "No, not the best, but really good." I examined the clock, and pulled back the clear frame, plunging my screwdriver into it. "Yes, finally, quiet." I lay back in my bed, and the clock dangled from my hand. "Oh shit. Damn you, evil clock, you vile instrument of Satan!" I yelled at it. My only way of knowing what time it was.  
  
And I had put a hole through the middle of it.  
  
Draco snickered, and I looked up at him. He said, "You really, really need to get some sleep."  
  
"My damn clock!" I said, fiddling with my ring.  
  
"Yup. Some sleep. Now shut up and go to bed." He opened the door to the bathroom, and said, "Classes are in only a few hours, if that many. Sleep and don't bother me, or I will become a raving lunatic."  
  
He slammed the door shut. I yelled through it, "Goodnight then, psycho!"  
  
I lay back, my brain running better and almost perfectly. I traveled back in my mind, back to when I woke up.  
  
Suddenly I growled, angry, humiliated, frustrated, and, well, sort of lustfully.  
  
I had thought Draco Malfoy's voice was sexy when I had woken up.  
  
Fuck.  
  
~*~*  
  
I would just kill myself! I mean omigod! Like totally! A knife through the throat! Nah, I would go over there in my knickers and be all like, "Make sweet love to me, my darling!!!" Then he'd kiss me, and then-  
  
Uh.whoops.  
  
STOP LAUGHING, VIKY!!! If you are.  
  
*~*~  
  
I woke up in the morning, and showered quickly. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and went to my closet to change.  
  
After that, I went outside, to find Draco just about to leave.  
  
"Have a pleasant sleep?" He asked, out of pure hatred.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Because you and your goddamned snores kept me awake the whole night."  
  
"Oh get used to it, sissy." We walked down to the Great Hall together, and several heads turned to look at us enter. Together.  
  
I sort of snickered, and ran up to Harry, where, to my dismay, it seemed Ron was sitting too. I sat down opposite Harry, away form the evil red head.  
  
"Feeling better?" Harry asked, prodding at his bacon.  
  
"Sure! All ready to do my homework, too?"  
  
"You didn't do any homework?" Oh, how cute. He was concerned!  
  
"Nope!" I pulled out my Arithmancy book, which I had first, and finished that in seven minutes.  
  
Then I did my Potion's essay, then my Transfiguration worksheet, then my History of Magic, then my--  
  
Okay, so I didn't finish all of it. Not up to my usual standards, but hey, I finished more than anyone else could. And it was still good.  
  
Harry and Ron watched me finish before the bell rang, and their eyes were wide. I didn't even look up at them at all.  
  
"How the hell did you finish this?!" Ron asked me, looking at my complex Arithmancy runes.  
  
"Easy. I have to go now, goodbye boys!" I packed up while they finished eating their breakfast, and I waved a little and left.  
  
Heheh, so I could finish the rest in another class. Big whoop.it was too easy.  
  
Finally, I managed to finish my Herbology and all my other assignments two hours into the start of school.  
  
So now I sat in Potions, zoned out with the odd greasy-ness of his hair and watching it stay in the exact position the whole time.  
  
"Ew," I murmured, as Professor Snape turned rather quickly to deduct points of Gryffindor, and his hair didn't move at all.  
  
Seamus, who I was sitting next to, waved his hand in front of my face, and said, "Hermione, have you zoned out?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, oh yeah, sorry, so what are we doing?" He explained it to me and barely had time to finish before Snape started pairing us up.  
  
I listened for my name, and it was all the way at the end of the list.with none other than a certain blonde-haired beaut-  
  
"Agh, fuck!" I said, as the word 'beauty' crossed my mind.  
  
Why? WHY ME DAMMIT?!  
  
Why was he so cute, why was he so sexy, why was he so hot, why was he so not ugly, why was he charming, dashing, handsome, lovely, perfect-  
  
"Um-"  
  
Crap. What a great time to zone out and not even realize you're banging your head on your textbook, with your lab partner staring at you with mixed amusement and mild fear.  
  
And also to not realize everyone in class, including the teacher is also staring at you and looking at you like you belong in a padded cell.  
  
"Well hello! Everyone, I am fine. Continue your work, before our professor deducts points! Thank you for caring!" I said, raising my arms and smiling.  
  
Okay, so that didn't do shit, oh, no wait, now they're all doing work, good.  
  
I slammed my head down one more time. Ah, sweet pain.  
  
I felt Malfoy's hand grab my head before I could do it again.  
  
"Stop doing that!" He hissed, and sat down next to me.  
  
"Sorry!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"You weren't banging your head on the desk because of a certain.few thoughts, were you?" He said, smirking. "About sexy old me?"  
  
Fuck.  
  
"No. Not at all." He started to laugh, so I added, "Shut up, leave me alone." I dropped my head down and he caught it once again.  
  
"What did I tell you?! Stoppit!"  
  
"Fine fine fine."  
  
"Good, let's start."  
  
~*  
  
"Harry, look. Look at him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Malfoy and Hermione!" Ron said, disgust in his voice.  
  
Harry looked up, to see Draco grabbing Hermione's head to stop her from slamming it on the desk. They seemed to talk, and then she tried again. Harry could hear Malfoy's annoyed voice telling her to stop and get started.  
  
"See? See what he did?" Ron half yelled.  
  
"So? At least he's not hurting her or molesting her or something." Harry said, and Ron turned red.  
  
"Harry!" Ron pulled on Harry's sleeve, and Harry spilt 'Essence of cow spleen' on his pants.  
  
"What? Dammit Ron!"  
  
"Sorry, but look!"  
  
Indeed, now this was an interesting sight. It seemed Malfoy was teasing Hermione. She playfully slapped him. He poked her shoulder. He laughed. She blushed. He grinned, and then laughed again. She said something. She giggled. He got out his wand, and then a shot of white came out of his wand and at her head. She tried to dodge it, but it followed her and stuck to her head, turning into cat ears. She felt them, then slapped him, and told him to fix them before Snape noticed. So he did.  
  
"What?! WHAT! HARRY DID YOU SEE THAT?!"  
  
"Yes Ron, calm down. See look he changed them back."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!" Suddenly Ron went crashing over to their desk, Harry in tow.  
  
~*  
  
Hermione could tell Ron and Harry had been watching, and now Ron was blundering over like an elephant. She turned in her seat, and looked at them.  
  
Ron was red and Harry didn't care.  
  
"Interesting, it must be the migration of the petty-mals!" Draco said next to her.  
  
She looked at him and laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I still know what you were thinking. You think to loud." He said.  
  
"Whatever. It was probably just some horrific hallucination that you were suffering from."  
  
"Yeah sure--"  
  
"WHY?! WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO EACH OTHER!!" Ron said very loudly.  
  
Hermione shielded one of her eyes with her hand and turned so she couldn't see him. "Oh god. This is so embarrassing," She said half mockingly.  
  
She put her hand down and quirked one of her eyebrows at Draco.  
  
He quirked one back.  
  
Suddenly, she started laughing. She figured if she thought loud enough, he would hear her.  
  
'What should I do?' She asked silently.  
  
'I don't know.' He replied.  
  
They laughed.  
  
'Oh, here comes Harry-'  
  
'Why don't you just tell him to go bugger off?'  
  
'NO! WITTY! WITTY!!!'  
  
He laughed out loud. 'Do you always think 'witty' when replying?'  
  
'WITTY!'  
  
'Okay then, tell him you're sorry for talking to me.'  
  
"What? Why?" She asked out loud.  
  
Malfoy sniggered as Harry and Ron got extremely confused. He shrugged.  
  
'No, must be WITTY!!!'  
  
He shook his head and said to Harry and Ron, "She said she apologizes for talking to me. She said she couldn't help it, but she thought I looked sexy today."  
  
Ooh. Three pairs of wide eyes and open mouths.  
  
"Now that was witty don't you think?" Draco asked Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy!!! I did not think that!" She seemed to be talking a bit louder than normal. And she blushed like hell.  
  
"Bull shit, yes you did."  
  
"HERMIONE!! MALFOY! OH MY GOD!" Ron yelled, and ran back to his table where he collapsed and looked as though he fainted.  
  
(A/N: He actually did, for the record. WEAKLING!!!)  
  
"Ew,really Hermione?" Harry asked, blanching.  
  
"N-"  
  
"Yessss.really." Draco answered for her, doing a weird wiggly thing with his fingers.  
  
Hermione was banging her head on the desk.  
  
"Stoppit, what did I tell you?" He caught her head and pulled it up.  
  
"Hermione, how long has it been since your parents took you to the doctors?" Asked Harry, quite concernedly.  
  
"Actually, quite a long time." She said to him, but as he left, she turned to Draco and slapped him. "I can't believe you said that!!! I will so get you back! Just for that, I am having a party tonight and you will have to listen to me and my friends going psycho in the next room!!!"  
  
"Oh big whoop. I couldn't care less."  
  
"Yeah, well you will."  
  
"Sure. Sure,"  
  
Oh, he had no idea.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hehe, so great. So great am I!!! Nah. Oh, well, about the boy, um, well, I was kind of bothering this poor boy at my friends party, and he has no idea who I am, since I just ran up to him and started yelling.  
  
Oh well. Kid, if you're strange and God has this weird sense of humor, I apologize. Call Lauren! She's stupid!!! 551-6745!!! I don't even know whose number that is so don't call it, I just can't remember Wehi's.  
  
Well, review, and I love you!!! Especially if you're Draco Malfoy.  
  
Mmm.  
  
Ehem.my computer is down so it won't make the three periods signaling thoughtlessness, so I had to make my fic weird. Okay bye.  
  
SK MOnkY 


	12. Pain and More Pain

YAY!!! I did it! You are so damn lucky. Hey ViKy, I haven't covered my book yet! Eehheeehehh!!! - my retard giggle laugh. - Anyway-READ! Review! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes.I own Harry Potter but I love Draco Malfoy instead. Have no doubts about my love for you, sexy man!!! Oh, where art thou? WHERE ART THOU, MY LOVE?! Have you no courtesy? No courtesy for a good shag?!  
  
By the way....about that, I'm really not like that. Sometimes.  
  
But don't get ideas.  
  
About me.  
  
Or my undying love for Draco Malfoy.  
  
HISSSSS!!!  
  
~*~*  
  
"So, still planning your little 'torture Malfoy' party?" Draco said, as they stepped through the portrait hole.  
  
"Yup, and, people should be arriving in half an hour." She said, checking her watch.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?! Tonight?!" He exploded.  
  
"Yessiree, I'd better fix up my room."  
  
"Wait, who did you invite?"  
  
"No one." She said offhandedly, deciding not to tell him.  
  
"WHO DID YOU INVITE?" He yelled, slamming her into the wall and pressing himself against her.  
  
Hermione regarded this suspiciously and looked at him, remembering that night.  
  
"Sheesh, no one new, Ginny, Parvati, Padma, and a few other girls."  
  
"NOT PANSY?!" He half wailed, and let her go.  
  
"No, god hell no." She blanched, and scrunched her face up.  
  
"Good." Draco ran a hand through his hair, and Hermione vaguely thought how cute and insecure he looked.  
  
"What?" Oh crap. Caught staring at the god of adorability.  
  
"You have a lint in your hair," She said crawling over the couch to get to him, and pulled an imaginary string off of his hair. "There."  
  
"Okay...thanks." He said.  
  
"Well I'm going to go clean up my room. Have a good night, Malfoy!" She said mischievously.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
  
~*  
  
At about 8:00, there was a knock at the Portrait Hole. Draco was about to open the Portrait, when Hermione came bursting out of her room and basically jumped on Draco and crawled over him to open the latch.  
  
"Ow, bitch! Get off!"  
  
"Wait, hold still! MUST-OPEN--LATCH!!!"  
  
~*  
  
"What do you think is going on in there?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
~*  
  
"HELLO!!!" Hermione screamed, but at the wrong people.  
  
"Uh, hi. Hermione," Harry said, motioning about Ron's purple face and clenched fists.  
  
"Oh...yeah...er..." She realized she was on Draco's back, holding the latch. She quickly jumped off. "So, how may I help you?"  
  
"Um. Yeah. We came to ask you if we could borrow Hogwarts: A History."  
  
"Sure!" She went and got it, and they left. "Don't bend the pages!" She yelled after them.  
  
Soon, Ginny arrived, then the twins, then Susie and Hannah Thomas.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, Lavender couldn't come."  
  
"'S okay. I need to go yell at Malfoy for a bit."  
  
"Ooh, that's right, Malfoy is your dorm mate, yeah?" Susie said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You're so lucky!!!"  
  
"Ha! You have no idea," She said. "He's very loathsome."  
  
"Whatever. He's still GOD."  
  
"Hell no!!!" She said, at his door. She knocked a little, and then yelled, "Malfoy? MALFOY!!! I would like to let you know that the all night girls' party is now beginning, so if you would like a sacrificial knife, just come and ask!!! MALFOY YOU WILL PAY FOR TEASING ME!!!" He opened the door.  
  
"Whatever. Just know that no amount of noise that you could make could ever disturb me. I am GOD!!!" He said, stretching out his arms and winking at Susie.  
  
She giggled, and then nudged Ginny.  
  
"Sure. You wish." Hermione looked evidently at his lower body parts and looked back up at his face. "Good bye, and I hope you learn your place." She giggled, and he shut the door.  
  
"NOW, girls, THE FUN BEGINS!!!"  
  
~*  
  
"Hey, Hermione, do you have any liquor? Alcohol of any type?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Gee. I wonder. Did you think I would?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"THEN YOU WOULD BE SO WRONG!!!" Hermione giggled and crawled under her bed, pushing out a large wooden crate the other side.  
  
It jingled with the watery sounds of glass.  
  
There was loud cheering, and everyone took a bottle.  
  
"Okay wait." Hermione said, and she shrunk everything in the room so that there was more space on the floor for them to fool around on. She also turned her dresser into a sort of mini bar, and magically put the alcohol in it.  
  
"OOH!!!" The girls all gasped.  
  
"Oh shut up, that's all in our textbooks." She said flippantly, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey, it's getting to be Halloween. 'Mione, are we going to have a ball?" Ginny asked.  
  
Her eyes glinted.  
  
"Shh. Don't tell. Yes." Hermione said, rather loudly. She had had almost the whole bottle of whiskey already.  
  
All the girls giggled, then Hannah spoke up. "Let's play truth or dare."  
  
There was a loud chorus of 'Yeah!'.  
  
"Sure!" Hermione said.  
  
"Ginny, you go first." Hannah said.  
  
"Fine, um, Parvati, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth!!!"  
  
"I remember in fifth year you had a mysterious boyfriend. Who was it?"  
  
"Oh. Um, Dean." Everyone giggled. "Hermione?"  
  
"DARE!" She seemed to have magically sobered up a bit.  
  
"I dare you to go outside and tell Draco Malfoy that you 'want his sexy body'.if you're drunk enough!!!"  
  
"I am not drunk! I am--a little--" She started spelling. "T-I-s-p-I, t-I- p-s-I, TIPSY!!!! I am TIPSY!" She stood and almost tripped.  
  
"I WILL GO!!!" She stepped outside, and motioned for them to follow. She knocked on his door.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
He opened it. "Are you drunk?"  
  
She straightened her face and looked at Parvati. "How do you want me to say it?"  
  
"I don't know. Purr it, if you want to. I honestly don't give a fuck." She said shrugging, eager to see what Hermione would do.  
  
"FINE, BUT IF I PURR IT, YOU OWE ME MONEY!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Fine. Three sickles."  
  
"Alright." Hermione turned back to Malfoy and leaned on his doorframe. "Malfoy." She PURRED, "I want....your...sexy body..." She winked seductively.  
  
He got a very horrified, blank look, and yelled, "Stay away, demon, I HAVE WEAPON!!!" Then slammed the door shut.  
  
"Money!!! Yay! MY TURN!!! YAY!" Hermione yelled once in the room. "Ginny, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth!!!"  
  
"Well you are a very brave bugger then, who do you have a crush on, because I know it isn't Harry!"  
  
Ginny blushed. "Fine, I think that the hottest guy is Seamus!!! SUE ME!!!" She paused. "So, um, Padma,"  
  
"DARE!"  
  
"Okay, I dare you to attend school tomorrow with fishnets, stilettos, a tube top, and a mini skirt on under your robes. Then, open it up after school and walk around like that."  
  
"You're on, wench!!! Um, Hermione?"  
  
"Truth." Hermione said.  
  
"Have you had sex?" Ooh. That was a tough one.  
  
"No!!! NEVER! Come on, like I could ever have any type of sexual relationship with a person."  
  
"Okay." Padma said, and waited for Hermione to continue.  
  
"NOW! Hannah!"  
  
"Dare, you drunkard!"  
  
Hermione scowled. "Just for that I dare you to sing Lady Marmalade to Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"FINE THEN!" Said Hannah, who was also Muggle born.  
  
She stepped outside, and so did the others. To their amazement, Malfoy was outside watching the television.  
  
And so Hannah started singing, but first she told him not to listen.  
  
Hermione whacked her.  
  
"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister--He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street. She said, 'Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go, wooahh, gitchie gitchie ya ya da da, gitchie gitchie ya ya here, mocha chocolata ya ya Creole Lady Marmalade, ohh--" She winked at Draco and he stared confusedly.  
  
Then Hannah started gyrating.  
  
"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ah, oh, voulez-vous coucher avec moi yeah yeah yeah yeah--"  
  
Now, Malfoy, who knew at least 3 different languages, blanched and ran away. All the girls started laughing.  
  
(A/N: Malfoy knows French, Japanese, and Latin. HE KNOWS THESE LANGUAGES AND I KNOW HE KNOWS THEM BECAUSE I MADE HIM KNOW THEM.)  
  
"No wait!!!" Hannah yelled after him. "Well I tried my best." Hannah told Hermione.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Who's next?!"  
  
~*  
  
"I'm bored. Enough truth or dare." Hermione mumbled an hour later. "Let's do something else."  
  
"What time is it?" Padma asked.  
  
"About 12. It's not very late." Parvati said, checking her watch.  
  
"Let's think of what else to do. I know, why don't we think up what we're going to wear to the ball? It's a costume one, right 'Mione?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ooh let's think of Hermione's costume!!!" Hannah said excitedly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll need something good!" Susie said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Then Hannah whispered something to Ginny, who passed it on to Padma, then Parvati, then Susie.  
  
"Yeah!!" Susie said. Then they all started to surround Hermione.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" She said warily, standing up.  
  
Then Hannah pushed her gently into a chair.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Hurry Ginnny!!"  
  
"Hurry Ginny what?!" Hermione yelled, Hannah holding her down.  
  
"Oh my god, YOU ARE FREAKISHLY STRONG!" Hannah said.  
  
Then Ginny tied a blindfold around Hermione's head.  
  
"What the fuck!" Hermione yelled, struggling quite a bit.  
  
Then she felt some kind of rope tie itself around her wrist and legs to the chair. "What are you doing?! OH MY GOD!!! EEEEE!" She shrieked.  
  
"Dammit Hermione!" She heard Padma yell.  
  
"Hermione shut the hell up!" Susie said, in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Okay now, Hermione, calm down, it won't hurt." Ginny said soothingly.  
  
"WHAT WON"T HURT?!" Hermione was now screaming.  
  
"Wait, which one should I do?" Parvati asked, to Hannah, as she heard the two of them whispering.  
  
Someone muttered a spell and Hermione tingled. Then murmurs.  
  
"I don't know, was that the painless spell, or the extra pain spell?"  
  
"I don't know, I've no idea!"  
  
"Was it the painless?"  
  
"Who cares? Let's just get it over with so she doesn't get suspicious and kill us all tomorrow!"  
  
"GET WHAT OVER WITH?! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WORDS LIKE PAIN?!" Hermione yelled struggling against her bonds.  
  
(A/N: Remember, she has vampire hearing!!!)  
  
Then she heard a spell that she couldn't recognize.  
  
Then, after that, she felt a huge bolt of fire go through her tongue and she screamed.  
  
"OW! M-OW!!! MOWWER FWUCK! SHWIT! WHAT WA FWUCK DID WOO DO?! OOWW!"  
  
Every time she said something, her tongue was poked by thousands of nettles and pierced by thousands of splinters.  
  
"Well. It must have been the extra pain spell then."  
  
"Yup. Someone untie her."  
  
"Hell no! I'm not going near her!"  
  
Hermione was screaming her head off and was struggling as though her life depended on it.  
  
Finally, someone magically untied the ropes, and she wrenched her wrists free, pulling the bandana off of her head.  
  
"OW! I WILL SWO GET WOO BACK!!!" She ran into the bathroom, and a little bit of blood leaked out of the thing in her tongue.  
  
She licked it up and swallowed it.  
  
She burst into the bathroom, pushing Malfoy away from the sink.  
  
(A/N: Poor dear.he wasn't doing anything. Just sexily brushing his teeth!)  
  
"What the fuck!" He said, as he dodged some toothpaste that fell from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Hermione was examining the silver stud in her tongue. It had stopped bleeding, but not hurting. "Ow!" She mumbled, as she pulled her tongue from her mouth.  
  
Malfoy stood behind her. "No fuck! Heheh, someone pierced their tongue!" He chuckled.  
  
"I dwid not! It was thwose haw-harpies in the next wo-room!" She went back to examining it.  
  
"I mwust find way two twake it wout," She started pulling at it. "OW! FWUCK!" She screamed, but didn't stop.  
  
"Christ, don't do that! It'll hurt more!" He pushed her out of the way. "Now move, so I can finish brushing my teeth."  
  
"Oh, so woo can fwinish brushing wour teeth. FUCK NO!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"NO, YOU!"  
  
"YOU GODDAMIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLE!!!"  
  
"Hermione, um, are you okay?" Padma and Parvati stuck their heads in.  
  
"Yeah, why the hell are you yelling things like, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" And "NO, YOU!"?"  
  
"Yeah, why, MALFOY!"  
  
"Okay. Never mind. Hermione! Let's go do something else now. We have to get the rest of your costume prepared."  
  
"Fuck no. I'm not going to do anything else with you. LOOK AT MY FUCKING TONGUE!"  
  
Parvati sighed. "We know Hermione/ No one cares."  
  
Hermione screeched even louder. "NO ONE CARES?!"  
  
"Come on, it's not like there are any rules banning it or anything." Hannah said, coming in behind Parvati.  
  
"THERE ARE MY MOOOORRRAAAL RULES, EVIL DEMONS!!!" She screeched even more loudly than 'even louder'.  
  
"Whatever. Come on Hermione! Bondage pants and black makeup time!"  
  
"What the MOTHER FUCK?!" She started to run away, and ran smack bang into Malfoy because she was half drunk.  
  
The big force of Hermione running into him caused him to trip and then slip backwards into the pool of water in the middle of the floor.  
  
But, as luck would have it, not before pulling Hermione in with him did he break the surface.  
  
All the girls were now standing in the bathroom laughing their heads off.  
  
Malfoy came up swearing and cursing, and then came Hermione sputtering.  
  
"YOU EVIL BITCH!!!" Malfoy yelled, swimming closer and then shoving her head under the water.  
  
"I--am not--EVIL!!!" She said, wrenching out of his grasp and trying to swim away.  
  
"Hey, I want more whiskey." Parvati said busily.  
  
"DEVIL!"  
  
"Yeah, me too." Hannah agreed.  
  
"NO! NO TOUCHEY!"  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"EVIL!!!!"  
  
"Yeah so am I."  
  
"STAY AWAY!"  
  
"Bye 'Mione."  
  
"STOP KICKING SO I CAN KILL YOU! MY ROBES!"  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
"OWWW!!!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"YOU WOMAN DEMON!!!" Malfoy yelled, splashing after her, his robes soaked and causing drag.  
  
"IT WASN'T ME!" She screamed. "Blame them! THEY WANT ME TO BECOME A GOTH OR SOMETHING!"  
  
"I AM ALL WET!"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! LOOK AT MY TONGUE!"  
  
Malfoy collided with Hermione and pushed her under again.  
  
But, she got the upper hand and somehow managed to push him under, but then he flipped her over and held her down.  
  
"AGH! AGGGHHHH!" She yelled, kicking water everywhere.  
  
Then she kicked Malfoy and slipped out of his grasp and swam to the edge. She pulled herself up, but with some trouble because she was so tired.  
  
"No-touch!" She tried to roll away from the edge, where Malfoy was.  
  
Malfoy heaved himself up and rolled over her, smashing her into the floor, while she emitted a loud "OW!"  
  
He crawled away and started breathing heavily.  
  
She turned to him and said, "Now tell me that wasn't annoying."  
  
He crawled back to her and pushed her back in the water.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"It was scary, not annoying."  
  
"Yeah right." She said, this time going up the little steps on the other side of the pool. She walked over to him and said, "Get up."  
  
"Why? This is your fault."  
  
"I need to change."  
  
"So?" He replied wolfishly. "You look good like that!" He looked very obviously at her breasts, where the cold air seemed to be directing itself.  
  
She blushed and put her arms around herself. "Now I definitely must change!" Hermione kicked him in the side.  
  
"Ow! I can't help it, I'm male!"  
  
"So what, it's not like females do that!" She said indignantly.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Fine, I'm going to go change in there, if you're so stubborn." She walked over to the door.  
  
"Well I am." He said up to her, still on the floor.  
  
Hermione opened the door and closed it. Suddenly, there were harsh screech- y noises that caused Draco to look up. Then more yelling and screaming that sounded like Hermione and then there were ripping noises and loud exclamations of pain and curses.  
  
Then the door banged open and slammed shut, and a very freaked out Hermione locked it and leaned against it. There were cackling and sniggering noises from the other side.  
  
Malfoy just had to laugh at this.  
  
Hermione was breathing heavily, half changed, still wearing the plaid skirt she was before, but now a black 'The Clash' shirt covered her top. She had weird bright red streaks in her hair, and feathers, obviously from the torn pillow in her hand, where all over her. She had one eye painted in black makeup, and her lips were also black.  
  
"What are you laughing at?!" She said menacingly.  
  
Malfoy just kept on laughing. He rolled over and got up.  
  
"Stop laughing! It's not funny!"  
  
She threw down the pillowcase in her left hand, and then dropped her cargos and her wet robes.  
  
Laughter.  
  
Hermione sighed angrily.  
  
"Crap. I forgot my hair band."  
  
Malfoy stopped laughing. "So go back and get it!"  
  
"What the fuck? ME? Go back there? HELL NO! I am not even going to consider it! I will never go back in there unless I have a gun! Not even to sleep! IMAGINE! SLEEP?! WITH THEM! THEY MIGHT KILL ME! SUFFOCATE ME WITH CONCEALER AND ROUGE!"  
  
Malfoy laughed hard. "Well then where are you going to sleep?"  
  
Hermione growled. "Away from them!" She thought. "I will sleep in your room."  
  
"WITH ME?! ME SLEEP WITH YOU?! IN THE SAME ROOM?!" Malfoy went ballistic.  
  
"No. You are sleeping on the couch."  
  
"BUT IT'S MY ROOM!"  
  
"Not anymore." Hermione rubbed off the eye makeup, then the lipstick.  
  
"Bu- MINE!!!"  
  
"Well then fine. YOU can sleep on the FLOOR." She tried getting rid of the streaks, but no luck.  
  
"Hell NO! It is MY bed. I am sleeping there."  
  
"No, me!"  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"Fine. We can share it."  
  
"WHAT?! THAT'S LUDICROUS!"  
  
"Well you're so picky." It seemed that--*gulp*--the streaks were permanent.  
  
"Crap."  
  
"I need to change. Out."  
  
"NO! WHY MUST EVERYTHING BE TAKEN FROM ME?! MY BED, MY ROOM, THE BATHROOM TIME I HAVE?!"  
  
"Well then turn around, because I will not do a strip show for you!"  
  
"FINE!" Malfoy turned, but kept complaining.  
  
Loudly.  
  
He heard the rustle of pants, and the sound of a zipper being pulled up.  
  
"ARE YOU DONE YET?!"  
  
"Yes, you can turn, but since I am going to bed, it won't make a difference."  
  
"NOOOO!" Malfoy yelled, but Hermione had already run into his room and jumped onto his bed.  
  
"MY BED HAS BEEN DIRTIED! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!" Malfoy clenched his hands in the air.  
  
"Shut up! I'm tired." Hermione said, pulling up the covers.  
  
"NO! THE LEFT SIDE! MY SIDE!!!"  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
Malfoy stood there angrily, clenching his hands, mouth open, until he finally went to the drawer and pulled out a set of bedclothes.  
  
(A/N: Mm....imagine....white under shirt and black jeans....*drippy noises as drool spatters on keyboard*....oh, wait, black cargos....jeans are too stiff of a material...mmm...*sizzling noise as I burst into flames*....)  
  
He went to change.  
  
When he came back, Hermione was asleep.  
  
'God.she really does snore.' He thought, and got into bed.  
  
"Uuugggh--" Hermione moaned and seemed to be dreaming. Malfoy got up on his elbows and leaned over her to see if she was okay.  
  
Then, her fist connected with his nose.  
  
"OW! FUCK!" He yelled, and lay back on the bed.  
  
Hermione moaned and sat up groggily. "What happened?" She rubbed her eyes. "Why are you yelling?"  
  
"OW! Why did you PUNCH me? WHAT ARE YOU DREAMING ABOUT?!" He said, holding his nose.  
  
"I punched you? Wow, sorry." She seemed genuinely puzzled.  
  
"What THE FUCK where you dreaming about?!" Malfoy said, glad his nose wasn't broken or bleeding.  
  
"I was at a birthday party."  
  
Malfoy frowned. "And what, did the clown come up to and try to feel you up?"  
  
Hermione blushed, and then frowned herself. "No. It just so happens, I was eating a piece of birthday cake."  
  
~*~*  
  
Now, who is actually like that? I remember kicking my best friend when she tried to wake me up because I thought she was a roach.  
  
Weird, huh?  
  
Hehe--now, in future chappies I plan for Hermione to open a door really fast and miscalculate the distance and have it slam her in the head, then sometime she'll walk into a wall, and maybe Malfoy can walk into a wall.  
  
But he's too noble, so,  
  
I have no idea.  
  
But, of course, there is the fight, then the-  
  
WHOOPS! CAN'T TELL!  
  
And by the way, the way they can fight and then be talking is because of THE BOND THEY SHARE. Yep. I know everything. I am speshal.  
  
AND NOW, A NEW FEATURE! I F YOU WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO EMAIL YOU AND TELL YOU WHEN I'VE UPLOADED, REVIEW AND ASK ME, THEN LEAVE YOUR MAIL ADDRESS!  
  
But don't be a fuck, you have to ASK!!!  
  
I know, I'm the devil. Leave a review, and say you want to join the hordes of my undead zombie people. I'll thank you later, though you all know how much I luv you.DRACO BABY!!!!  
  
BYE BYE!!!  
  
SK 


	13. Misunderstood

Well, hello peeps!!! Sorry SORRY I've BEEN GONE SOOO long...really really busy...bad family stuffs and a lot of other bad crap has happane to me...sorry SORRY!!! So how did you like the last chapters? Pretty goo-THWACK!!!-bad, huh? Ow...so, anyway, I know I said I would reply to stuffs right, so I'll do that at the end of this chapter. Wow...I haven't sworn yet. Cool.   
  
CRAP SHIT BITCH EVIL ASSHOLE!!!  
  
YAY!  
  
I like this job.  
  
Wait....I don't work here! DAMN!!!  
  
Honestly!!! Me? Like Colin? Whoops...I let that slip. I wonder if I should let her read this. Heheheh. Oh well...I do see the delete button, but I'll leave it go. Honestly, even Viky agrees with me that he is so ugly. Very. Oh well.  
  
Wow. I've been ranting...  
  
Disclaimer: Yes. I own everything. Everything. I even own a makeup/cosmetic surgery place. Yeah.  
  
Hey, I could take Colin there, and then cut him up and sow him back together with other people's body parts, add some bad-ass, disregard-for-the-rules brain cells, and I'd have my very own Draco. Wow.  
  
Ooh, I forgot the brain cells that would make him actually think he was Draco, and the brain cells that would make him be smart. And some other ones...for you know what.  
  
I wish.  
  
I bet you do too. I could air-mail him over to where you people live.  
  
Ooh, we could share Dracolin!!!  
  
I'm a freak.  
  
~*~*  
  
Draco woke up with a hell of an ache...all over his body. He moaned. He got up from his position on the floor. How many times had he awoken and been rammed into something by Sleeping Beauty?  
  
At 3:45, for instance, just a few minutes after being punched in the nose, he had been rolled off the bed by Hermione, bruising his shin, and by the feel of it, his ass.   
  
At 3:54, hardly asleep, he was punched in the shoulder, when at 4:18, she rolled onto him, smashing his poor self into the bed. In a very futile attempt to be rid of her, he pushed her off the bed, but her foot connected with his mouth as she fell and he got a bloody lip.   
  
About 21 minutes later, he woke up with her upside down in the bed, her head right next to his feet. Then, for the Devil's pleasure, she snorted and had a huge twitch, and kicked his head into the dresser with a huge thump.   
  
He would have laughed, but it would mean stretching his swollen lips in a grin.  
  
And after each event, she would half-wake up and tell him to stop bothering her and kicking her.  
  
What a great fucking night.  
  
Finally after sleeping on the floor to get away from her, he was up.  
  
"WAKE YOURSELF UP, SADISTIC BITCH!!!" He yelled, across the room, to avoid flailing limbs.  
  
"Huh?" She groaned, and innocently looked around. Her eyes landed on him. "Oh my God!!! What happened! Are you alright?!"  
  
"Yes." He said sarcastically. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his wonderfully toned quidditch abs.  
  
(A/N: Mental picture...sorry...)  
  
"Ew!!! PUT ON YOUR SHIRT!" She said, covering her head with the sheet.  
  
"Shut up. This is my room." He pulled off his pants, revealing now a pair of green boxers.  
  
(A/N: What can I say? - . x )  
  
Hermione started screeching incomprehensibly.  
  
"Shut up!!! Fine, I'm dressed!!!" He yelled. "Hurry up and get ready. It's almost breakfast."  
  
Hermione got up and went into the bathroom. Then, stealthily opening the door, she stepped through it.  
  
It was trashed! There were bottles and stains everywhere! Not to mention girls sprawled over everything.   
  
She clenched her fists. Her beautifully organized room had been thrown into disarray!!!!  
  
She stepped carefully to her closet and pulled out a robe. Then making her way to the dresser, she pulled out a bra.  
  
Then Ginny let out a screech and jumped up, while all the other girls did too.  
  
Hermione paled and was suddenly hit by a bunch of spells again. She put her robe over her head and bulled through them, finally through the door.  
  
She slammed it shut and went to the mirror. "Frick!!!" She screamed, cursing herself for being so stupid to even attempt getting new clothes.  
  
Her eyes were heavily hooded in black makeup, and her lips were painted in a faint shadow color. The streaks in her hair were still there.  
  
"FRICKERS!!! FRICK!! FRICK FRICK!!!"  
  
Malfoy stepped in, oblivious, with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and toothpaste foam on his lips.  
  
Hermione got a towel and wet it, then started scrubbing her face as though Snape had kissed her.   
  
There was an even louder outburst as she realized it wouldn't come off.  
  
Then Ginny's voice came through the door. "HAHA! We aren't stupid Hermione!!! It's permanent!!!"  
  
"Yeah permanent!!!" Soon there was a loud chant of the word "permanent" coming through the door, and cackling.  
  
Malfoy pushed her out of the way and washed out his mouth.  
  
She looked over him in the mirror at her tongue. It still hurt a little. Only if she pulled at it.  
  
She sighed, and went into Draco's room to change while he went to the bathroom.  
  
She had pulled a robe over her body when he came in.  
  
"Uh, Malfoy...I kinda need to borrow some clothes." She said.  
  
~*  
  
They left before the other girls did. Hermione was in Malfoy's shirt and pants. His shirt fit pretty well, a light blue, while his pants, khaki colored cargos, had to be held up by a belt. His combat boots were also pretty big, but she still fit them if she tied them absolutely tight.  
  
Now they were walking through the main hallway.  
  
Hermione looked once more at Malfoy's face, which was all bruised and kind of bloody.  
  
"You know, I'm sorry about that." She said. "Do you need a band aid? I could take you to the infirmary."  
  
He laughed scornfully. "I doubt I need any help!" But he could tell Hermione was itching to do something. "Fine. Just do a healing spell on my bruises. I can handle the lip, but honestly, my face can't be that smashed up. I have a reputation, you know."  
  
"Oh, only too well..." She pulled out her wand, and he stopped while she said the spell, and checked his face over for anything she had missed.  
  
Harry and Ron were descending the main stairs and saw Hermione looking at Malfoy's face.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Ron said, while Harry just stared at them suspiciously.  
  
"I'm never sleeping with you again." He heard Draco say. Obviously Ron heard it too.  
  
Ron let out a loud shout. "HERMIONE!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?"  
  
Malfoy and Hermione turned.  
  
Harry and Ron then heard Malfoy say, "Yep. Never sleeping with you again." while he looked on.  
  
"Hermione!!! How cou-What happened to your face?!" Ron said.  
  
"Ask your sister, Ginny!!!" Hermione said.  
  
"Ginny did that? Wow, she's pretty good." Harry said.  
  
"Harry!!! SHUT UP!!!" Ron yelled. "Hermione!!! You...you...SLEPT with MALFOY!!!!"  
  
She shrugged. "So?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! How could you?! HE'S OUR ENEMY!!!" Yelled Ron. Here Draco looked over and said, "God, I'm not that bad."  
  
"OH MY FU--"  
  
"Ron, I just realized what you are talking about, now, that's-" Hermione said indignantly.  
  
"You only realized just now? You are numb. I thought that after last night-" Malfoy said, not able to finish before Hermione slapped him on the should and Ron started convulsing. Harry was very confused.  
  
Hermione continued. "I did not sleep-sleep with him, but I did have to sleep with him because of your sister."  
  
"FRICK! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!"  
  
"God, not like that!!! How many times must I tell you?! I slept in his bed last night."  
  
Harry was blank, but Ron could have killed.   
  
(A/N: Who knows what Harry is thinking? No one.)  
  
"FUCK!!!"  
  
"Ron, there is no need to use expletives!" She said. She went to casually button up her robes, but Ron caught on.  
  
"ARE YOU WEARING HIS CLOTHES?!" Here, Ron launched into a stream of curses and threats great enough for five of me.  
  
"Yes, but again, ask your sister."  
  
"Stoppit!!! Just stop telling me to ask her!!! I absolutely cannot believe your nerve..."  
  
Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation and started yelling. "RON!!! YOU ARE TOTALLY OUT OF LINE!!!" She turned to Harry. "And you? Do you have something to add?!"  
  
"Well...you slept with Malfoy?! Ew...and now you're wearing his clothes? Gross..."  
  
"That is it! I refuse to speak to you. You NEVER listen!!! EVER!!! You are all three fools and mindless perverts!!!" Huffed Hermione, and she turned and opened the door to the Great Hall.  
  
It slammed shut. "Now look what you've done. You're fools and mindless perverts!!!" Draco said, turning to Harry and Ron.  
  
"You shut that mouth, Malfoy!!!" Ron yelled, putting up his fists.  
  
Amazingly, Malfoy clammed up, and smirked. "Toodles..."  
  
"OY!!! YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING UP YOUR SLEEVE AND IT ISN'T GOOD!!! YOU'D BETTER WATCH YOURSELF!!!"  
  
Malfoy just sauntered into the Great Hall.  
  
~*  
  
A/N: Okay kiddies...for a bit of a change. Now we're looking at Harry and Ron during Potions, then Transfiguration. They're basically thinking about Hermione and why she's acting so screwed.  
  
~*  
  
"I know, but I can't believe that she's acting like this. She's, she's...like a slut or something!" Ron said to Harry, stirring their potion.  
  
"Look who's talking!" Harry said, pointing out Ron's huge mistake with Lavender Brown.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a guy!" Ron said, pointing to himself. "I have absolutely no will power!!! I mean, Hermione is a girl, and she's smart, and she's not a wimp!!!"  
  
"Well, I see what you mean, and I do admit, Hermione has been acting really strangely." Harry said, looking over at Hermione's table.  
  
As they were continuing their Potion's from the other day, she was partnered with Malfoy, and they seemed to be talking to each other.  
  
Normally.  
  
Harry suppressed a shiver. That was just as freaky as if Snape started stripping. But still not as freaky as the other day. When they had laughed together.  
  
"See? They're talking. Hermione never talked to him. She used to hate him! Why talk?! TALK BAD!!!" Ron said the last part a little to loudly, earning stares from fellow Gryffindors and snickers from Slytherin. Ron blushed, but continued, " And she just looks different, you know? She used to be darker than I was, with a tan, but now...now she'sÐ"  
  
"Pale...paler than you or me, and I live in a cupboard..." Harry finished, whispering.  
  
"Yeah...and she talks different now...like she's, I don't know, singing or something...plus she gives off a...a feeling, like, like..."  
  
"Like she's hiding something."  
  
"Of course. She's just different now. She seems powerful...and it's frighting." Ron's expression turned surprised, as he whispered, "Just like Malfoy..."  
  
Harry looked up, and stopped adding essence of dragon eye.  
  
"Malfoy's doing something to her."  
  
~*  
  
"Okay, so he probably is, but what?! What are we going to do? We can't just kill him, I mean..."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Ron, sitting in Transfiguration. He had tried to turn his parrot into a chair, but his chair looked more like a sofa, and was coated in feathers.  
"Yes, so what are we going to do?!"  
  
"We'll have to investigate more."  
  
"How?!" Harry said, getting more and more agitated.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Ron said, lucky Professor McGonagall didn't hear him.  
  
"Well Ron, we need to do something, and soon. Whatever Malfoy has planned isn't good, and that means that Hermione could be in serious trouble." Harry said, his chair having clawed feet.  
  
"We have to get some evidence or something, then we could go to Dumbledore."  
  
They were silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Ron," Harry started, making sure Ron was listening. "It...it might not be Malfoy."  
  
Ron stared, shocked.  
  
"Maybe Hermione is doing it..." Continued Harry.  
  
"Or maybe even..." Ron gulped before finishing. "Maybe even Voldemort."  
  
~*~*  
  
I know that was really short, but it seems that lots of you have started asking questions...which I need to answer...so yeah.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Silverspark (for all those reviews...), Felicity, Sandra, Draco is Hot, Dragoness666 Tora/Aliki/Vanalonn (x2), DracoLegolasOliver r exy, um..., Moonlitmage (x2), Buffy/Spike, SilverDragoness08, Hyper_shark, Fallen Angle, Abby Rose, Lizzie, draconas, Novyanna Nixie, serasivad, Fiery Slut, FroggyBabe15, DragonsGal, song*breeze, DMLGAL, Crystalline Lily (x2), trina, TzAmZ, Dragon, Crystalnia, Leandria, DragonsGal, Kay, Nika, cassie-chica911, ÊNEO, and lilp, Nika,  
  
FroggyBabe15: Well, the nick name for Richard is Dick, and then O-Shiri is like your butt and stuff. That took a while for me to think of...oh, and about the vampire thing, THANKS!!! That was helpful...DISCLAIMER ON THAT TOO, PEOPLE!!!  
  
TzAmZ: About the ficcers...it might take a little longer, cuz me and my friend haven't been able to get together...and yeah...you could be my beta...can I have two? Someone asked already...so yeah, I guess...why not?  
  
Silverspark: I user the checker, but it's freaking weird...and the ð was a shift-option K. I DO NOT!!! NOT!!! *whine*...heehee.  
  
Eclectia88: Well...I didn't want to put a disclaimer...so I changed it, but yeah...you caught me...  
  
ViKy: Go piss off...you can fix the crap then!!! Rawr...  
  
Now to all of you who are wondering: I would like to tell you about the ring and the dream...BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT!!!! I'm getting there!!! Just be patient; it's taking me a while because I'm trying to make everything fit!!! But yeah. Your suspicions are probably correct...but how the hell would I know?!  
  
Anyway, thanks ALL OF YOU for reviewing, AND LEAVE ONE TOO!!! LEAVE a REVIEW leave A review LEAVE a REVIEW!!! 


	14. The Killing Moon

Okies hi. I'll be working on this for a while, so yeah. When I finally finish, it'll be like one month from today. Just got back from trying to tape DONNIE DARKO!!! but the fucking video ran out....DAMMIT, YOU FUCK ASS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy the god, or Donnie Darko. Little fuck ass, I own nothing, not even Jake G., who is okay lookies in DD but not in Bubble Boy for some strange reason...maybe I do only have these stuffers for dark, evil punk guys...oh, who like to swear...and talk about smurfs...wait, that's to specific...just forget that.  
  
Oh, and by the way, I'm starting back off with Hermione and Draco, in the Common Room. That's right.  
  
~*  
  
Hermione sat in her easy-chair, which she had pushed closer to the fireplace, with 'Tale of the Body Thief' in her hands, reading intently.  
  
Anne Rice was a wonderful author. It made Hermione wonder if she was one of the Dark Brood.  
  
Hermione still couldn't believe that she was one...ONE of THEM. She inhaled books on vampires and the undead like air, increasing her knowledge with the comparison of the written to the real.  
  
She had also watched a number of vampire films, whether they were good or not. She especially enjoyed getting freaked out by 'The Night Flier', and also by a few others.  
  
Right now, however, she wasn't watching a vampire film, just 'Donnie Darko', a story about a genius boy who has schizophrenia and sees a rabbit that tells him the world will end.  
  
Hermione was merely listening to the television, concentrating mostly on the book. She read line for line, but giggled a bit when a girl on Donnie Darko said "What are feces?" and her friend replied to her with "Baby mice.". The other girl let out an "Aww...".  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Draco said, stepping through the Portrait Hole and stepping also into Hermione's life once again.  
  
Hermione was very tempted to look at him and scowl, but she didn't. She was trying her hardest to ignore him, and having failed several times already, she just kept reading and listening.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Draco stopped and knelt down, his face peering intently up at hers, trying to make her talk.  
  
Hermione faced her back to him, and swung her legs over the left armrest, turning so he wasn't in her view.  
  
"Granger..." He growled. She was obviously succeeding in her vow for once, and though it looked rather hard for her, she would keep it up.  
  
Draco continued, quickly and tactfully changing his plan. "Granger...answer me..." He whispered, fairly purring into her ear. When she didn't comply, he whispered once more to her, and flicked the tip of her uniform skirt. "Fine...but you know, it's hard to be silent when you're having sex."   
  
He ran a hand over her stomach, which caused her to pull her legs up and close to her chest, curling as best she could into a ball. She blushed a deep red, but kept reading about Lestat. She had to ignore him!  
  
Draco was losing patience, but he kept it up. "Come on...tell me...you know you want to...just tell me...before I have fuck it out of you..." He said, the hand on her stomach slowly inching up.  
  
Hermione got an angry, indignant look in her eyes, and shot a glare vaguely in his direction, without actually looking at him.  
  
"Oh come on! Tell me! Tell me or we'll just have to skip to the sex, and how are you going to tell me after? You'll be so breathless you won't even be able to moan!"  
  
(A/N: Little fuck ass...can't even go without giving himself praise for ten minutes...it's okay though. ^.^ )  
  
At this Hermione got up, scooting over the side of the chair. She stomped angrily over to her room, and pulled open her door. "You just can't go without attention for a day or two can you?! You always have to have someone talking to you, or ABOUT you, might I so ELOQUENTLY add!!!" She slammed her door shut.  
  
Draco sat in her chair, and yelled "TELL ME!!! YOU STILL DIDN'T!!!" He grinned at nothing in particular. However, he didn't hear the twist of a lock, so he figured she couldn't be that angry at him.  
  
"Because I'm so charming..." He chuckled a low laugh to himself.  
  
~*  
  
Hermione slammed her door shut, and leaned against it. 'That little prick...' she thought to herself. 'Malfoy is such a conceited bastard.'  
  
"Ow!" She suddenly felt as though something was biting her finger, a sharp row of teeth pressing into the skin.  
  
She gasped in pain, and brought her hand up to her face to see what had happened.  
  
There was nothing. Her finger wasn't even red.  
  
She dropped her hand back down, the pain already fading, and something slipped off of her finger and fell to the floor with a metallic clatter.  
  
She looked down, and for a few moments didn't know what to do.  
  
A ring was lying on the floor, glinting dully in the bright light. It winked back at her confused glance.  
  
Whose ring was that?  
  
It was clear, but somehow Hermione thought it should be blurred...there were jewels, blood red and pitch black...and swirls.  
  
It came back with a rush, and Hermione realized it was her ring.  
  
Just before it started sliding across the floor.  
  
~*  
  
"No Ron...it can't be Voldemort. I'd be...I'd be spasing and in lots and lots of pain." Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Well I don't think she did this herself!!! SHE CAN'T HAVE!!! It was all that assholes fault! He's doing it!" Ron was pacing.  
  
"But we can't be sure! Maybe Hermione is just in a really really bad time and she's just trying to make herself feel better!!!" Harry said, getting angry.  
  
"HOW?! HOW WOULD SHE DO THAT?! WHAT IS SHE HAVING SUCH A PROBLEM ABOUT?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Harry replied, frantically, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Harry..." Ron whispered, "She passed me...today in the halls. She was so cold! I could feel it, like she was frozen...it was so frightening, Harry! For a moment I thought she was dead, I was just hallucinating! But she bumped into Parvati, and Parvati shivered!" Ron became trance like, his voice monotonous and frightening to hear.  
  
"I know Ron. I felt it too. She's just...it's...it seems she was frozen. It's like falling...as if to touch her would send you plummeting through a hole..." Harry said, wiping his face. He blushed a little, keeping his eyes on a flower painted on the carpet in ink.  
  
"Harry...I feel so ashamed." He stopped, and looked up. Harry saw how lost he seemed, and got worried. For everything. Ron continued. "I don't know how to help her."  
  
~*  
  
The ring slid slowly, as though on a string. Hermione suddenly felt horrified, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, and she had the sensation that her insides fell out.  
  
The ring stopped, just before her trunk, and Hermione thought it had finished.  
  
She was ready to run.  
  
But the ring slid up vertically from the ground, and straight up the side of her trunk. Hermione suddenly felt even more freaked out.  
  
With a bang, the trunk lid flew open and hit the wall, almost bouncing back shut again. Her extra clothes and items burst forth, like water from an overfilled glass.  
  
Suddenly Hermione didn't want to watch...she didn't want to see. She wanted to go, she wanted to leave, she wanted to be normal.  
  
A book...a book came out of a light in the bottom of her trunk, a large red light that illuminated only the trunk.  
  
The book, seemed to be of leather; rather plain and seemingly unimportant. The book flew onto her bed, and flipped open of its own accord, to a page with a symbol.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt as though she would cry. There was a blood red moon, with a black ribbon curled crudely around the tips, all in a circle of thorns. There was red on the very tips of the thorns.  
  
As she watched, the red began to drip, and seemed real. It looked as though it was dripping onto the page, but it was the page, and blood just kept frothing forth, the page staining with red, but the ends fading out, and the circle and it's contents always clean and immaculate.  
  
Hermione, unable to do anything else, let go a scream, followed by another and another, she couldn't stop.  
  
She ran to the book, intending to throw it off the bed, but something stopped her.  
  
She felt a stab so large she barely knew it was there.  
  
She choked.  
  
She looked down, and her blood stained the bright white of her shirt, and then the carpet on the ground. A dull, throbbing ache, accompanied by a sharp, repetitive stab was present in her stomach.  
  
She pressed her fingers uselessly up to the large hole, and the blood dripped before her face, bouncing and splattering onto the floor. Suddenly she was worried, and for once she didn't want the blood. She didn't want it.  
  
Hermione heard herself scream one more time, a blood choked screech to the sky, and then she breathed hoarsely, blood floating into her throat.  
  
Before her already fading sight, a shadow crossed the floor. Unnatural. It flowed smoothly into her closet, and Hermione tried to cast a spell.  
  
She hardly managed to croak out a curse, and the wand fell from her hand.  
  
It bounced once, twice, then began to roll towards the closet.   
  
"Please...no..." She moaned to the wand, willing it not to go into the darkness.  
  
The wand paused, for just long enough so that when it started rolling again, Hermione foggily realized that it wasn't doing it of its own accord.  
  
Then it was inside.  
  
Hermione groaned, and fell to her knees, the sharp pain of probably a broken knee cap nothing compared to her stomach.  
  
Her heart was going, the blood being pumped painfully out but not back in, and her breath was getting slower, and suddenly faster, over and over again.  
  
She fell forward, no hands to catch her.  
  
No hands...  
  
Her mind said, 'Where's Draco? Did he leave?' She felt blood tears falling down across her nose and then down over her cheek to the floor. She was facing the closet, and then her wand came flying out of its depths, as though a careless hand had tossed it.  
  
She shut her eyes.   
  
The noise on the door...  
  
She flickered them back open.  
  
Back to the room.  
  
Back to the pain.  
  
And the puddle of blood in the middle of the floor.  
  
Hermione felt a trickle of liquid fall from her lips, and the blood was suddenly in her mouth. She didn't want it! SHE DIDN'T WANT IT!!!  
  
But then something hit her foot.  
  
And hands caressed her face.  
  
Then she faded, realizing her blood had fallen into the pattern of the moon symbol.  
  
~*  
  
Draco felt something watching him. He looked around frantically. Suddenly even worse for feeling, he picked up the limp form of Hermione Granger.  
  
The blood pooled onto his shirt, and stained his fingers the deep, beautiful scarlet.  
  
More blood dripped from her mouth, and it fell onto his sleeve.  
  
Holding her tightly, he rushed from the room, the door slamming shut and locking of its own accord.  
  
He took her to his room, and laid her on the bed. He didn't want the blood.  
  
It was tainted...it was hers and wasn't...had not been...  
  
Normal?  
  
"Sorry, but I'm sure you don't mind right about now..." He said urgently, frantically to Hermione's form.  
  
He unbuttoned her shirt, and pulled it apart.   
  
He gasped. The hole was large. Maybe three quarters of an inch in diameter, and Draco was sure that if he pulled the skin and meat further apart then he could see all the way through to what was behind her.  
  
Without thinking, he slit both of his wrists, and pressed one to her lips, the other to her stomach.  
  
He kneeled onto the floor, and stopped holding his wrist to her stomach. Instead he tried to use his fingers to force Hermione's lips farther open. His blood splashed her throat.  
  
He held his wrist onto her mouth, almost inside. Then he returned the other to her stomach, rubbing the wound with his blood.  
  
She was hardly breathing! Just the lightest touch of air on his hand!  
  
He became frightened.  
  
Draco stayed in that position for a long while, constantly recutting his wrists. He noticed that her stomach wound was healing very slowly.  
  
Then he felt the slightest touch of a tongue to his gash.  
  
Almost joyous, he leaned forward and pushed his wrist into Hermione's mouth.  
  
Her tongue still moved slowly, closer to the blood. After some minutes, it sped up, and began to lick up the blood quicker and quicker.  
  
The wound on her stomach began to close faster, the pace of her tongue ever increasing.  
  
Finally her breathing was pretty much normal, and her heart had also fixed beating.  
  
He waited until his wrists closed up again, and then wiped them off. He pulled up a chair, and sat on it.   
  
He watched.  
  
A few hours later, she started to stir. Her eyes opened, and Draco was surprised how beautiful they looked.  
  
Like the sun rising over a mountain, the first sun of spring.  
  
Of course, the moment was ruined when she started coughing and wheezing.  
  
Draco quieted her, and checked her stomach.  
  
There was a large scar, and quite a bit of blood. Her lips and throat were also rimmed in scarlet.  
  
But she was stronger than he thought.  
  
"I'm fine..." She managed to say, her voice deep and hoarse. She tried to sit up, and struggled.  
  
Hermione pulled herself up, bending her back instead of her stomach to get into a sitting position. She did it by herself.  
  
"What is that thing...in your room?" He whispered. He was more pale than usual, having lost a bit of blood to Hermione.  
  
"I don't...know." She said. There was silence for a moment. "Thank you."  
  
He almost told her 'no problem,' but stopped. He just nodded instead. "Right now it's about six. Hey, don't try to stand up. I can't lose anymore blood, and you shouldn't go to Madame Pomfrey. She'll know right away what you are. Me too, I suppose."  
  
With a lot of difficulty, Hermione stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I need to bathe. I'm...bloody and slimy and it just...doesn't feel good." Hermione looked down at herself to see if she looked as bad as she felt.  
  
'Well just let me suck the blood off your body then...' Draco froze in mid-step. Where the fuck could that have come from? No...he did not want to do that. Not at all. "Do you have to?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
Draco paused. He looked her up and down. "Fine." He snapped. "Don't go in that one. We're going to the Prefect's bathroom."  
  
"What...why?"  
  
Draco just gave her a look that she was insane. He walked over to her and rather ungently picked her up.  
  
"Agh! No, put me down. I don't trust you!" Hermione squirmed as best she could, and Draco almost dropped her. But he put her down anyway.  
  
He handed her a change of his clothes and a green towel.  
  
It was rather slow going. Hermione limped as fast she could, but she still had to rest every six steps or so.  
  
They finally made it to the bathroom after a half an hour. Draco was restraining himself from picking her up and throwing her in, and Hermione was restraining herself from yelling at him to not do whatever was giving his eyes that weird look.  
  
"Okay. Wait out here. I will be done as soon as I have disinfected myself." Hermione said, going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.  
  
Draco slid down the wall and sat down in front of the door. He dozed off a bit, not allowing himself to think.  
  
Especially not of the naked teenage girl on the other side of the door, who was weak and so easy to take advantage of.  
  
~*  
  
"No. Don't touch. I can walk by myself." Hermione stepped away from Draco a bit, not allowing him to pick her up. She looked a little better, and had transfigured his clothes into pajamas.  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T!!! WE'VE BEEN IN THE SAME HALLWAY FOR SIX MINUTES!!!" He ran into her and slung her over his shoulder like a sack.  
  
"THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
He walked quickly. Hermione almost felt like shoving her soap up his ass, but didn't. That would be gross.  
  
"Put me down!" Hermione yelled. "What if Harry and Ron see you?"  
  
"Then I'll beat them."  
  
Hermione gave a defeated sigh as her stomach tumbled over itself. She moaned.  
  
"Ow...you bastard."  
  
~*  
  
Draco put down Hermione, and she inhaled sharply when the pain in her stomach shot into her arms and legs.  
  
"See, that was faster."  
  
"It was more PAINFUL!!!"  
  
"You'll get over it."  
  
"Easy for you to say..." Hermione mumbled. She walked slowly over to the bed, and practically fell in. She lay on her back, but turned her head into the pillow.  
  
Draco heard a muffled, "G'night", and he went to check the bathroom. It was fine.   
  
But he didn't want to check her room.  
  
So he locked both of the doors.  
  
He came back in the room, and already Hermione was asleep. He paused for some reason, and couldn't tear his eyes away from her face.  
  
Finally with a bit of effort, he turned away.  
  
Why did he act the way he did? He thought, getting in the bed. He didn't take off his slacks, as though it would be sacrilegious. But he already had once before.  
  
'It doesn't matter.' He said silently.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to stop. But he couldn't. So he continued, thinking that perhaps he would just drop off into a doze.  
  
Draco and her had already gotten closer than ever before. But why? He had almost fucked her, that time in detention, but she had stopped him. No doubt if she wasn't as stubborn, they would have had an even hotter time.  
  
But it was still there. Why? WHY? Thousands of 'whys' ran through his head.  
  
Why did he want to fuck her?   
  
Why did he always watch her out of the corner of his eyes?  
  
Why did he make her one of the Dark Brood?  
  
Why did he share blood with her when she needed it?  
  
Why did he WANT to share blood?  
  
Why was he never satisfied with 'Malfoy'?  
  
Why was it hard to resist taking her blood?  
  
Why did he even HAVE to resist?  
  
Why were these thoughts plaguing him?  
  
Why did he hate her friends?  
  
'Ah...because they're close to her.' NO! But he was close to her too. That's the point! They were closer than mortals could ever be.  
  
Or were they?  
  
Yes. They were.  
  
But it was soooo...  
  
Fulfilling?  
  
Un-fulfilling?  
  
That's it. Un-fulfilling. BUT WHY?!  
  
Why did he have NO answers?  
  
He could get answers, he supposed, if he based them purely on speculation. And nothing else.  
  
All of these questions...no answers...how confusing.  
  
Draco tossed in the bed. Hermione gave a little moan next to him, and Draco turned to her.  
  
She was in a deep sleep on her side. Draco looked at her for answers.  
  
She seemed a little uncomfortable, with a hand on her stomach. Her hair was up, but was falling out of the ponytail she had put it in.  
  
'She has beautiful hair,' Draco mused. He flicked some out of her face to see it clearly. 'Yes...honey brown with dark streaks.' It was the perfect frame for her face.  
  
WHOA NOW! Where was he going with all this? She wasn't THAT perfect.  
  
Draco looked at her body, slowly, from her toes to her hair.  
  
Actually now, she didn't have a great body. She wasn't very curvy, or voluptuous. She didn't have that hourglass shape...well, she did, but not like those models on the cover of that Muggle Magazine, Playboy. Her breasts were rather small, not large, like other girls'.  
  
And her face. Her face wasn't perfect either. Her nose was small, and sort of pointed, like a fairy's, and she had a dotting of freckles over her cheeks. Her lips were almost too plump, but they were probably the best feature. Her eyes, well, those he couldn't see. Draco tried to imagine them, as how they looked when she was awake.  
  
They always had a ring of emotion, and seemed to bounce. The cinnamon brown had flecks of yellow, he believed, eyes like a lion.  
  
Fitting considering she was a Gryffindor.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes locked on her face, she shivered violently, and rolled forward.  
  
Draco seemed about to have a fit, and jerked back, but she just moved closer to his body.  
  
He stopped, realizing she wasn't going to kick him, and lay closer to her.  
  
"Harry..." She mumbled.  
  
Draco looked down at her again. She thought he was Harry. Draco almost cursed, and didn't know why.  
  
"I can't believe Ron, Harry. Why'd he do it..." She faded off and her already incomprehensible sentence floated up to the ceiling. She buried her head into his chest, as Draco had often seen her do to Harry when she was sad.  
  
Well that was something he forgot. Her voice. She had a wonderful voice. Beautiful, clear and brazen as a bell. Then Draco thought of something.  
  
He wanted her to say his name. Just once.  
  
Just to hear it.  
  
He took a breath. It would be a chance...no more. She might wake up.  
  
"My...my name's Draco." He whispered, softly, into her hair. It sounded strange even to him.  
  
Hermione sighed and mumbled, "Draco...". It came out of more as a purr, and Draco shivered to hear it.  
  
Too bad he wasn't Harry. Draco could do a lot more. Was it all jealousy? That he could never be Harry? No. He could be his own Harry, if he wanted to.  
  
Or was it just the thought of lying under the stars and the moon, and holding her in his arms until they both were absolutely fulfilled?  
  
What was confusing him so much?  
  
He didn't know. Couldn't know. And the way things were, probably wouldn't know.  
  
'DAMNIT!' Draco thought. It was so upsetting. Not knowing. He'd never not known anything that he couldn't get the answer to!!!  
  
He was being such a child...all these 'fantasies' and 'questions'.  
  
Hermione wriggled a bit into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
  
See, now to hold her like this...he wouldn't need answers. Every inch of her skin would hold a revelation, and he would search her until he found the right one.  
  
Draco's mind drifted back to the stars and the moon.   
  
Just once. Allow a dream to surface just once.  
  
Just a dream.  
  
To lie under them, under galaxies, with her...  
  
Absolute perfection. Soft kisses and gentle touches...sweet words and quiet laughs. It would be beautiful...under the moon.  
  
They would hold each other, the light reflecting in her eyes, and he would go slow...slow but urgently. And she would fold in his arms and wait until the moon...the killing moon, would go down.  
  
Just a dream?  
  
A drop of sweat rolled off of his forehead, and the sound of it falling on the pillow woke him.  
  
Draco cursed. He had to go out.  
  
Clear his mind.  
  
He would go hunt.  
  
But he had to go now.  
  
Before even she woke and noticed him pitching a tent in his pants right into her back.  
  
He got up, and pushed her away. He pulled his cloak off of a coat hanger, and walked to the door.  
  
He stopped, and walked back. To the window.  
  
Draco put his hand on the sill, and stuck his head into the night.  
  
He looked out at the moon. It was a killing moon. He depended on it more than anything, besides the blood.  
  
It held him forever.  
  
Prisoner.  
  
Even if he could see the sun, and walk with it in the day, he was held by the moon.  
  
Until finally the curse that grasped his heart and would tear his soul to pieces was defeated by religion or spells...or love.  
  
The Killing Moon.  
  
Draco slammed shut the window.  
  
His cloak fanned out behind him as he stepped through the door.  
  
~*~*  
  
HEY MONKEYS!!! I'M FINISHED!!! Thank the gods...ugh that took like, a month...one of the longest. Okay, and I had trouble naming the chapter too...but oh well. And you may be wondering just what the SHIT is going on here....  
(Down)  
Well I WON'T TELL YOU!!! Heh heh...except of course, that he did leave Hermione by her lonesome...CAN YOU TELL I AM HAPPY?!?!  
  
I JUST CRANKED OUT LIKE FOURTEEN PAGES FOR YOU RABID NORKERS!!!  
  
And what will happen when he leaves her by her lonesome? Nothing. I'll tell you that ONLY. He just went by himself and she was asleep and other stuff...and then he wakes her up and only then does she realize she was by herself...  
  
That's happened to me a lot too.  
  
Like at my old school...we had two boys to a tent and two girls too, because our school was poor and we were in like FIRST GRADE but yeah...the girls went off to go paint nails or some shit, and the boys went to go ask if they could piss, and I was alone sleeping, in the middle of NO FUCKING WHERE, did I say ASLEEP, IN A FOREST ON LIKE THE NORTH SHORE, and unlike Mione, I woke up and no one was there.  
  
Needless to say I was ready to piss in my pants and thought everyone had been abducted...so I grabbed my flashlight and...sort of hit the first boy who finished using the POTTY, and then everyone else came back and we all screamed our heads off.  
  
I just put my self in a bad mood...  
  
WOW I DIDN'T ASK FOR REVIEWS...DID I? WELL, YOU KNOW THE DRILL...^.^ 


	15. Messy Eating Doesn't Mix With Love

Hey okay so now I've realized that I haven't gone over D-Chan when he's hunting...whoopsie me! So anyway...I'll do that this chap. I'm hoping to be done with this fic before 20 chapters!!! So the end is coming!  
  
Disclaimer: I own it. Bow to me.  
  
By the way, I'm in a good mood.  
  
~*~*  
  
Draco sat on the bus stop, in the exact same place where he and Hermione had waited that night.  
  
She was still on his mind.  
  
Draco punched his fist through the bench, the old termite eaten wood yielding to his hand with an explosion of dust and splinters.  
  
He just couldn't stop, could he?  
  
After a few more minutes, he stood. No one would be coming by. He would do better to walk and find someone.  
  
So he started walking.  
  
He almost couldn't believe his luck.  
  
No one was around!!! And in the middle of nowhere!!!  
  
Draco came upon a couple, a man and a woman, who were fighting rather noisily.  
  
"You slut! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!!!"  
  
"I should have known from the start! I should have left when my friends told me to!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!"  
  
"NOT ANYMORE!!! Because of YOU!"  
  
At this point, the man wasted no more words. He struck her face hard, his knuckles slamming into her mouth.  
  
The woman started crying, clutching her now bleeding lip.  
  
"Why that bastard..." Draco whispered. "I'll take you down..."  
  
Draco scaled up the building, hanging on to outcropping of rock. He decided to scare the guy before killing him.  
  
How best to go about it?  
  
Keep on the cloak, and jump down in front of him, then tear him open. Keep a big entrance.  
  
Sounded good.  
  
Draco crawled down the building, upside down, the way Matt liked to, and made sure he was just above the guy, who was still yelling at the woman.  
  
"My, my...just what is going on here?" He said, just so they could hear. Both of them looked up, and immediately spotted Draco hanging onto the building like a spider.  
  
The woman looked ready to run, and the guy looked scared enough to piss in his pants.  
  
Draco launched off the wall, landing catlike on some steps. "What do you think you're doing?" He said, keeping his voice low and dangerous.  
  
"T-This slut is leaving me for some guy!" The man stuttered out. The woman had started crying.  
  
Draco's cloak billowed a bit as he stalked towards the man. "And did I see you hit her?"  
  
"Well, the bitch deserved it!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
The man was silent, and Draco finally reached him. "I asked you, how so?"  
  
The man was shaking and trembling, his voice making little 'eeping' noises. The woman was still crying.  
  
"I'd say the woman deserves another man, wouldn't you?"  
  
The guy was too stupid. "FUCK NO! THIS SLUT SHOULDN'T GET NO ONE!" He started to bully his way out. "IT AIN'T NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"  
  
Draco grabbed a handful of the man's hair, and hoisted him off the ground with it, holding him in the air. The man started thrashing and yelling.  
  
"You should learn your manners, and how to treat a lady."  
  
"FUCK!!! I DON'T NEED TO LEARN NOTH-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" The man obeyed immediately, because Draco started to yank harder, and hold the man higher. "I wasn't finished. I don't think you deserve what you've got."  
  
Draco paused, and grinned. His canines slid out.  
  
The man started screaming, but it was clear what Draco whispered.  
  
"So let's make sure you've got nothing!"  
  
Draco's teeth latched onto the man's throat, and his yells turned into gurgles.  
  
His fangs ripped a hole in the jugular, and blood leaked out, splattering on the sidewalk.   
  
Meanwhile, Draco reached out a hand, plunging it straight into the man's stomach.   
  
He could feel organs swirling about his fingers, and Draco grasped what he thought was the heart.  
  
He squeezed.  
  
More and more blood rushed down his throat, and dripped down his arm onto his sleeve.  
  
Draco was lost in the rush, the blood providing a rest.  
  
He almost didn't pull away, but in his hand, the heart suddenly convulsed horribly, and a new wave of blood rushed out, signaling death.  
  
Draco stopped, and dropped his arm to the side, the man's body falling from his hand with a squelch.  
  
It landed in a heap on the sidewalk.  
  
Draco smeared the blood around his mouth, and wiped it off with his hand.  
  
He licked his fingers like a tiger licking its paw.  
  
He then remembered the woman.  
  
Draco turned, and was surprised she hadn't run. She was sitting behind a trash can, trying to soften her sobs and cries and hide from him.  
  
Draco pulled her out and up to her feet.  
  
"Don't-don't hurt me!!! PLEASE!!!"  
  
Draco looked her over. She had a nice face, nice body, but it was bruised like hell.  
  
Not to mention her new split lip.  
  
"Don't worry, love. I won't hurt you." Draco said, and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. She was crying very hard.  
  
Draco looked into her eyes. He kissed her, licking the blood off of her lip. She folded into him, and gave a sigh into his mouth.  
  
He pulled his wand out of his pocket, and conjured a bottle.  
  
"Give me your wrist." Draco whispered, stopping the kiss, but licking her neck.  
  
She stuck it out, and Draco slit it with his finger nail. The blood began to fill the jar.  
  
The woman whimpered.  
  
"Shhh...shh..." He mumbled, kissing her once again. Since he wasn't taking the blood with his mouth, it was hurting a little. So he sucked on the woman's lip, taking just the smallest amount, but making it pleasurable.  
  
Then the jar was full.  
  
"I thank you, madam...for your generosity." Hopefully he had taken enough for her to forget the ordeal and what had happened to her.  
  
"Mm-hmm..." She said, sort of dazed.   
  
"You may go now." Draco said, and she turned, walking slowly away. She stopped, and looked at Draco one more time, confused, but soon she continued.  
  
Now to clean up the mess.  
  
Draco muttered a spell, and the man's body disappeared. He said another one, and the blood stains on the sidewalk sizzled and started to burn, until nothing was left.  
  
He picked up the jar, which was still warm, and started walking back to school.  
  
He walked with a bounce, and started humming. His voice was eerie in the dark.  
  
~*  
  
"Get up." Draco nudged Hermione. "Wake up."  
  
"Nnng..." She moaned at him, but got up. "What?" She sounded grumpy.  
  
"Well I guess someone isn't hungry!" He smirked at her, and held up the jar.  
  
Hermione immediately brightened. "No! No, I'm fine, I'm hungry!!!"  
  
Draco opened the jar and dipped in his fingers.  
  
Hermione watched him intently, and followed the blood from the jar to his mouth with her eyes.  
  
"Aw...I want some!!!" She scooted closer to the edge of the bed.  
  
Draco grinned and handed it to her, but snatched it from her reach. He chuckled and gave it to her.  
  
"Here."  
  
Hermione grabbed it and stuck her fingers in it. She licked them clean, and put the bottle to her lips.  
  
She gulped down the blood.  
  
"How'd you get this?" She asked, some blood trailing down her chin. She wiped it off and licked it from her fingers.  
  
"How else? Went out." Draco shrugged. He took off his cloak, which was sticky with blood.  
  
There was blood smeared up his arm, too.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "YOU LEFT ME?! ALONE?! ASLEEP?!" She started screaming.  
  
"Yes, I did." He smiled at her, and wiiped off his arm with his cloak, then he threw it into the dirty clothes bin.  
  
"WHAT IF I DIED?!"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
Hermione sighed and glared at him. But she continued eating.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" She asked, in between blood.  
  
"Tore some guy open."  
  
"WHAT?!" She looked at him. "You eat like a pig!" She giggled, and so did he.  
  
~*  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep, then she and Draco got up, then attended classes, avoided Harry and Ron, managed to go to meals and eat, then came back up.  
  
The day was uneventful.  
  
Hermione arrived at the Common Room, and she took off her robes.  
  
She sat on the couch and kicked her feet up, lying down.  
  
Hermione had managed to push everything from her mind, from Harry and Ron, to what was in her room.  
  
What was in her room?  
  
No one knew.  
  
'Crap...there goes my goal of not thinking about it...' She thought.  
  
She turned on the television, and was disappointed that nothing was on. She flicked the button and turned it off.  
  
She felt so...odd.  
  
Besides having escaped death WAY too many times to count, she was on death's side!  
  
LUDICROUS!  
  
She felt sick to her stomach, and worst of all,   
  
She felt lost.  
  
Not the prissy little, 'I'm-stuck-in-the-woods-someone-find-me' kind, but the whole nine yards.  
  
The 'I've-sunken-so-far-into-my-subconcious-to-escape-all-these-problems-that-I'm-literally-mental' one was a better fit for Hermione.  
  
That was the kind of lost she was.  
  
Stuck in the darkness of adolescence, and not to mention the darkness of being a vampire!  
  
'Oh, and let's go over everything while we're at it, shall we?' Hermione thought bitterly. 'And Malfoy? Stupid bastard asshole Malfoy? Arrogant horrid shit-licker Malfoy?'  
  
Her thoughts got steadily worse.  
  
'Cocky little elitist Malfoy? Fearless hopeless brainy Malfoy? Sexy beautiful well-toned body Malfoy?'  
  
Hermione stopped. See? That was how lost she was.   
  
Lost and screwed up inside.  
  
Screwed up inside because she can't decide whether or not she likes some boy who's teased her 6 and three-fourths years out of seven!  
  
Why should she like him?  
  
'Okay, Granger, list the facts already.'  
  
1) Because he was smart.  
  
2) He thought for himself...mostly.  
  
3) He was...rather attractive. 'God will strike me down for this...' She told herself.  
  
4) He smelled yummy.  
  
5) He looked yummy.  
  
6) He was sexy.  
  
7) That body...  
  
"CRRRAAAAAP!" Hermione screamed. Okay...so the last four didn't really count. That made...three.  
  
Next list: Why should she hate him?  
  
1) He was a self centered.  
  
2) Potential Death-Eater.  
  
3) His attitude overall!  
  
4) His parents...  
  
5) His upbringing...  
  
Yeah, that was all she troubled herself to think of. Still, that was five.  
  
Hermione smashed her head into her pillow, and started to scream. She thrashed around of the couch, filling her lungs with air and yelling into the pillow.  
  
She didn't hear the Portrait Hole open, or Draco step over to her.  
  
She was yelling to loudly, and the muffled noises could still be heard through the pillow.  
  
Draco put his hand on her shoulder, and her screaming got higher, and she looked up at him, clearly freaked out.  
  
"Don't DO THAT!" She yelled, frightened out of her wits.  
  
"Sorry!" He said teasingly.  
  
Hermione moaned and put her face in the pillow again. She looked back up suddenly.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" She asked him.  
  
He was sporting a black eye and several bruises, and his knuckles were bleeding.  
  
"Why not ask Golden Boy and the Measles?"  
  
Hermione sneered at him indignantly. "Don't call them that." She said, out of habit.  
  
"I can call them whatever I want." Draco replied, taken aback by her defending them.  
  
"Then I can call you whatever I want!" She said, sitting up. "You intolerable fuck-head!"  
  
Draco gave her a deadly look. "And what are you? A slut?" His voice was low and menacing.  
  
"Of course I'm not. But you obviously have no respect for others!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Why does Potter need more respect? When he has people groveling to him?"  
  
"Why does he? Because he deserves it!"  
  
"Why are you even standing up for him? And Weasley? What's the point?" Draco asked her angrily.  
  
"Because we've been friends longer than anything, but I wouldn't expect you to understand that!" Hermione screeched, standing up. "It's not like Mr. Pompous Draco Malfoy would know the true love of FRIENDSHIP!!!"  
  
"WHY WOULDN'T I?! You're as wrong as ever, you Mudblood!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I am wrong. Draco Malfoy would know ANY kind of love, even if it danced up to him and told him what it was!" Hermione poked her finger forcefully into his chest.  
  
"What?! Do you think that I know NOTHING about LOVE?!" He said, pushing her hand off of his chest and grabbing her wrist. "Do you think I know nothing about PASSION?! About COMMITMENT, OR AFFECTION, OR ADORATION?!"  
  
Hermione struggled to get away, but he pulled her back to him and she almost crashed into the table.  
  
He grabbed her forcefully by her jaw, and tilted her head up to look at him.  
  
"Let go." She hissed through her teeth.  
  
Draco laughed, cruel and harsh. "No. You...really, is that what you think? Do YOU know as much about 'love' as you think you do?"  
  
Hermione was silent, so he continued. "Are you so sure in your actions around your friends? Confident that they love you as much as you love them?!"  
  
She stared at him. "Yes. I am." She whispered.  
  
"How? How would you know?!" Draco asked her.  
  
"When someone loves someone else, it shows. In their actions... their movements...manners." Then Hermione had a sort of...epiphany. It horrified her. "It's in their eyes." She stated, quivering.  
  
Draco looked amused. "And what do you see? In my eyes?"  
  
Hermione looked down, but his hand pushed her head back up. Reluctantly she looked at him.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
She didn't answer. His eyes were so wise...too wise for one his age. The gray seemed dull, but close up it bounced with reflections of colors and of specks of blue and violet. It also bounced with emotion.  
  
Hermione stiffened. Why even start the conversation? Damn his eyes.  
  
Damn him.  
  
She gave a sigh and closed her own eyes.  
  
"What do you see?" He asked quietly. She opened her eyes again. She began in a monotonous voice.  
  
As she started, she felt him push closer to her, and faltered a little. She gulped.  
  
"Fear, color, hopelessness, hatred, worthlessness...lo-"  
  
Draco put a hand on her waist and brought his lips to hers, and wrapped her sentence up in a searing kiss.  
  
~*~*  
  
MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Am I evil? Damn straight!   
  
Okay well the end was boring...but haha! Left all you pointless sex mongers out there hanging! It looks like I need to employ the use of The Tye again...crap I hope she's not busy...  
  
Well notice that this chappie was just to sort of flow it along...more interesting stuff later. I hope there are no mistakes...been really sick and really busy lately...  
  
NOT TO MENTION PEOPLE ARE GROPING MORE AT MY SCHOOL!!!Eee *screechies* eee!  
  
Hey V: Sorry I couldn't do the bear thing...Colin was just so fucked up C wouldn't let me near him...but yeah...  
WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER=RELATIVELY GRATUITOUS SEX SCENES!!!  
  
By the way, I'm still doing that e-mail thing...but I'm not sure how good it is because my mail is like...broked...or something...  
  
GOT SQUEE 4!!  
  
Okay gonna go mail Tye now...  
  
Bye!  
  
Remember: Reviews welcome!  
  
WAIT!! BIF I GO, HERE IS HOW TO MAKE A REVIEW (hint hint I'm desperate)  
  
1) Click review  
  
2) Fill in info and leave a comment  
  
3) Click okay!  
  
AND THAT'S IT! THREE SIMPLE STEPS!!! Good job!  
  
Thanks, BTW, for the 100 revvies, you guys!!!  
  
I LOVE YOU! 


	16. Late Night

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL UNSUITABLE FOR CHILDREN OR ADULTS CANNOT STAND GRATUITOUS LOVING!!!  
  
Okay now that that is over, welcome to chapter 16!!! YEAH BABY!!! 16 chapters! Blar okay. Thanks to all my reviewers but I don't have the time to type out all of your names now, because it's kind of like midnight and I still have to do homework...and I'm sneaking the computer usage...  
  
Disclaimer: I'd do anything to own HP, but I don't. Not even D-Chan...but we all know what would happen if I did, right? Right? *wink wink nudge nudge* Anyway...so yeah I'm poor and I only own a Sum 41 poster.  
  
That not all D-Chan would get from me though...heh I mean um...  
  
~*~*  
  
Draco nudged closer to her, and Hermione even stepped into his embrace.  
  
His arms were holding her in a large hug, and his hands sunk slowly down her spine, where they rested in the crook of her lower back.  
  
Hermione found herself sighing with want as she pressed herself against him totally, practically falling into him. Her back was arching of its own accord.  
  
Their lips were still together, and Hermione felt Draco dart his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Hermione tangled her hands in his hair, and his tongue caressed her own, exploring.  
  
They stayed, mouths pressed together, for quite a while. They somehow managed to get to the bedroom instead.  
  
Draco unbuttoned her shirt, and sucked on her ear lobe as he slipped it off of her shoulders. He unzipped her skirt next, and she helped him kick it off as they lay down into the soft green silk of his bed.  
  
She was lost! And her mouth opened, and she said breathlessly, urgently, though it was obvious what he was going to do, "Draco...Malfoy...make love to me...please..."  
  
Hermione found herself totally consumed by his presence...his scent lingered on her when he pulled away, his fingers, his saliva, his lips...but it wasn't enough. Everything blacked out, except for him. And his touch.  
  
Hermione had began to perspire on her forehead, and a little on her neck. Draco ran his hands over her panties. He stepped back to look at her and suddenly she felt cold with his absence.  
  
She blushed in embarrassment, and sat up a little.  
  
She felt the slow coursing of a drop of sweat...down from her neck to her breasts.  
  
She felt Draco's eyes following it like it was blood.  
  
Draco leaned forward, and kissed it, the slow circling of his tongue on the top of her breast stunning in its simplicity.  
  
Then he began to undress.  
  
Hermione undid her own underwear, and tossed it carelessly over the side of the bed, following his example. She let out a melodic laugh as Draco got in the bed.  
  
Now they were both naked, and a thought occurred to Hermione.  
  
"Wait. I-I don't want to get...you know." She blushed, embarrassed again for stopping the intimacy. But she would regret it later if she didn't.  
  
"Yes." Draco nodded and muttered an temporary anti-fertility spell on Hermione. She didn't bother asking him how he knew it. She muttered a thank you before she pushed her lips to his. "And...well...this won't be...my first."  
  
Draco looked a little surprised but shrugged. "I don't mind." They came together once more.  
  
Then his hands traveled from her thigh, following the small curves of her body, and they caressed her breasts before holding her to him.  
  
She pressed herself up to him, to get closer to his body; his warmth; his blood.   
  
This heat...rushing up, but down at the same time...from her toes to her head, from her head to her toes, oh God! It was unnatural! Forget she was unnatural, he was unnatural, this was unnatural!   
  
This lust was clouding her mind, this want controlling her body. She was melting into his grasp, willing his fingers to graze her skin, run them up and down her spine, touching her everywhere.  
  
And he knew! He had begun to tease her, touching her so lightly, it bordered on a dream! Her body was going crazy, and she would push herself to him, only to have him tease her more.   
  
The pleasure!  
  
God, it ran like fire, wherever he touched going cold and suddenly searing with heat.   
  
The sweat between them was slick and sweet, like an aphrodisiac, a constant reminder of infinite touches.  
  
Suddenly she felt his touch, soft, but there, on her inner thigh. Were the games over?  
  
She felt his fingers run up, up...up, and she felt him.   
  
He touched her with a familiarity, his fingers knowing every curve from their previous exploration.   
  
Hermione could feel his want, however, like a jolt of electricity through his fingertips as he connected with her.  
  
She began to squirm in agony; his caresses were not enough. She bit into her lip, an old mortal habit, and there was a delicious slice as blood dripped down her chin.   
  
Hermione felt Draco's tongue on her stomach, and arched her back as it traveled up.   
  
She moaned through gritted teeth as his stiffness bumped her thigh.   
  
His tongue trailed up, over her right breast and to her throat but not pausing. He licked her lip, after the slow agony of his tongue's journey and the blood soaked his tongue.   
  
Then he leaned down, onto her, so she could feel all of him. Her breathing was quick as he whispered in her ear, "I am powerless in this intimacy, oh queen."   
  
Hermione's eyes, half closed, shuttered open as she replied, "Not so, good king. I am a mere puppet to your touch."   
  
Quiet whispers...  
  
Were they even spoken?  
  
She couldn't be sure, she hadn't even thought of answering him, and judging by the look he gave her, he thought he was to be silent also. But he leaned in, and it really was forgotten.  
  
He licked her neck, then once again her lip, his saliva leaving a shiny wet trail on her face, like war paint.   
  
He gave a moan, saying with utmost sincerity, "I would give you my blood to drink, my heart to devour." It was low, and almost a growl; guttural and primitive, coming from his throat. But his voice was quick, and he moaned before the finish of his sentence.   
  
Then his tongue met hers in a fierce kiss.   
  
Finally Hermione said, breathlessly, "I would give you my soul!"   
  
Then there was a frenzy.   
  
She was caressing his muscles, his body; and he was touching her curves, her form.   
  
And she knew.   
  
He looked into her eyes, and she felt his strength at the entrance to her core, and slowly he eased in.   
  
Wildfire!   
  
Oh Gods!   
  
The lust!   
  
The feeling!   
  
Suddenly she could no longer control her voice, and she sighed into his hair.   
  
Her back arched again as he pushed himself in completely...immersed.   
  
Her nails dug into his back, and into his shoulders.  
  
He felt her legs, as she wrapped them around his own, and the sounds of her pleasure and the feel of her wetness drove him to madness.   
  
This moment, so pure!   
  
He began a rhythm, slowly...slowly.   
  
Then he was in her again, and he continued.   
  
He paid no more mind to her groans, caught up as he was. His own moans, mingled with hers, reached Hermione's ears.   
  
Finally in the throes of unbearably mounting passion, her already quick breathing became ragged and he felt her tighten around him, her nails digging into the flesh of his back, and her eyes fluttering open.   
  
Her back arched into his chest.  
  
Then she relaxed, her eyes half closed, leaning back into the bed.   
  
Set wild by her pleasure, he gave a last thrust and came, his chin digging into her forehead. He relaxed, feeling drained, and pulled himself from her.   
  
He caressed her face, sinking into the pillows and sheets next to her, and gave her a smile.   
  
She returned it, drowsily, and rolled over into his arms.   
  
They slept.  
  
~*  
  
Draco awoke to find Hermione sitting on his window in an extra sheet.   
  
She was looking at the night sky, and turned, as though realizing he was awake.  
  
She smiled, and got back into the bed. "It's a full moon." She whispered.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
She inched closer to him, and looked into his eyes. "Ready for another go?" She asked mischievously.  
  
"What about you?" He chuckled, rolling to her once again.  
  
In the light of the Killing Moon, they made love one more time.  
  
But this time, he bit her neck...deep and sweet...the taste of blood.  
  
~*  
  
The next morning, Hermione got up before Draco again. She went into the bathroom, and did a spell on herself...just to check.  
  
'Okay...green sparks is good...red sparks...think of a plan.'  
  
Her wand began to glow...and for a moment, Hermione thought of stopping and yanking the wand away from her navel.  
  
But when the sparks flew green, she let out a laugh of relief.  
  
She bathed, then came back out wrapped in a red towel. This time Hermione helped herself to Draco's clothes, and began to dress.  
  
"Nice...very nice." Hermione jumped at Draco's voice.  
  
"Don't freak me out like that!" She yelled, turning around.  
  
He laughed and stood up, in his naked glory. Hermione blushed and busied herself with his clothes.  
  
"Why do you like my clothes so much?" Draco asked, as he rummaged for a change for himself.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Don't know."  
  
Draco laughed again and went to the bathroom to bathe.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione did her hair and finished pouting on clothes. She was still confused.  
  
"Fuck." She said. But at least her old questions had clear answers...now what about Harry and Ron? Or anything else.  
  
"Me?" Draco asked, coming into the room.  
  
Hermione giggled. "No."   
  
She went into the bathroom, to cover up traces of the night with makeup. Her eyes were slightly tired, so she fixed them up. She still had a wild blush that was to bright to be normal, so she put on some powder. Her lips were a bit plump, but she could explain that by saying she had such a bad dream and she was biting her lip in her sleep. Satisfied, she looked one more time at her face, and went outside into the Common Room. She looked over at Draco, who was slipping his shirt over his head. "Come on. Let's go to breakfast."  
  
"Coming." He followed her out the door and down the hall.  
  
Hermione started blushing, as a question formed in her mind.  
  
Draco noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..." Hermione said. He persisted. Finally she broke down and asked quietly, stopping in the hallway, "Was it...was I...um, was it..."  
  
"Good?" Draco asked, starting to laugh.  
  
"Um, yes." Hermione said. "Was it?" She began to blush.  
  
"Of course it was!" Draco laughed again. "So, how was I?"  
  
"How do you think?" She gave him a look.  
  
"Now...I was that good?" He gave her a cheeky grin.  
  
She slapped him, but he caught her hand, and pulled her up to him.  
  
She relaxed into his grip.  
  
"Come on...I bet we both agree...that that was a great night...wasn't it?" He said. "Both ways?"  
  
She gave him the look again. "No qualms about it."  
  
They started walking again. "See you later." Hermione said, before splitting up in the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes." He walked away, and she made the usual beeline to Harry and Ron.  
  
She said hello, but received a rather angry reply.  
  
"Don't give us that. What are you doing with him, huh?" Harry said. Ron looked on angrily.  
  
"Whatever do you mean? Malfoy?" She asked, knowing what was coming, and she busied herself with bacon.  
  
"Yes. Him." Ron said snidely.  
  
"Well he's Head Boy."  
  
"So?" They said at the same time.  
  
"So, we need to..." She thought wildly. "...Talk about the ball we might have."  
  
They weren't fooled, but Ginny came walking up and sat down next to her. They turned away.  
  
"Hey 'Mione." Ginny said, glancing at her friend and sitting.  
  
She then did a double take, and Hermione crouched farther into the seat.  
  
"Oh my holy Lord..." Ginny whispered. "You're wearing makeup!"  
  
"So?" She asked, rather like Harry and Ron.  
  
Ginny grabbed her face and looked at it. "You...oh my GOD!" She exclaimed.  
  
Hermione told her to be quiet.  
  
"You had sex!" She said rather softly, but still quite excitedly.  
  
Hermione looked taken aback. "No. NEVER!" She said.  
  
"Yes! Yessss you did!" Ginny was going to blow it.  
  
Hermione scooted Ginny farther down the bench, away from Harry and Ron, who thankfully hadn't heard anything.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Okay...fine."  
  
"YOU DID!" Ginny screeched.   
  
Hermione blushed and started yelling at Ginny to shut up. She complied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, with who?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"You had sex with yourself?"  
  
"No. I'm...not going to tell."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"Fine. I swear to God, if you tell anyone, even the trees in the Forest, I will chop off your head."  
  
Ginny nodded and crossed her heart.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "No. Never mind it. I don't want to tell."  
  
Ginny knew this was the end of the conversation. She gave Hermione a last puppy dog look and started eating her toast and marmalade.  
  
Soon after, the bell to go to classes sounded invisibly in the halls.  
  
~*  
  
"Granger, Weasley...Brown, Malfoy...Parkinson, Potter. GO TO WORK NOW!" Snape barked.  
  
Hermione walked over to Ron's table, where Harry was leaving. She lugged her back, and dropped it onto the table.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Silence greeted her.  
  
"Okay...so today it's an...iris changing potion?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yeah...so that's a yes...I think. Let's see...page four hundred and fifty-six says..." Hermione faded off and read silently while Ron stared at his textbook angrily.  
  
'To allow the changed to be able to view the world, add ten scarab beetle outer shells, two raven feathers, of a raven found sitting in a hawthorn tree in winter, one dragon scale taken from a Chinese Fireball, and the tongue of a blind snake. Steep the scale until it dissolves, and boil the ten beetle shells in a separate cauldron with the feathers until the shells begin to float and the feathers sink. Add them together, and after letting the mixture cool off of the fire, add the tongue, and boil once more until the viscosity of the liquid is that of cream.  
  
'To change the colour of the irises properly into the wished hue, add the following ingredients: a half ounce of ground mineral quartz, a holly berry, one unicorn tail hair, five drops of liquid fire, and one splinter of dragon bone. Boil the bone and hair, then take off the fire and add the berry. When the water is red, and boiling, add the liquid fire, which will make a floating, opalescent covering over the water. Add the mineral, and stir it on the top of the water, mixing with the fire. When most of the liquid fire has been incorporated with the mineral, along with some of the water, and the whole of it has formed into a ball on the rest of the water, scoop it up. Let it dry, and boil it in the first mixture. Add a pigment, made of mineral, and cook.'  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron and he was staring angrily at his book still. So she gathered the ingredients.  
  
"Ron, will you please start boiling the water for the second mixture?"  
  
He complied, and put on some water.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
Hermione separated all of the ingredients and when the water was ready, added them accordingly.  
  
It was rather odd. The mineral floated on a thin oil like layer of liquid fire, and when she stirred it, it chunked into a ball, getting equal parts of fire and red berry water incorporated into it.  
  
She scooped it up and placed it on a tray, which was elevated about a half foot above the table.  
  
"Okay Ron, um, use my cauldron to boil the next batch of water, okay?"  
  
He obeyed reluctantly once more.  
  
Hermione disposed of the water and washed out the first cauldron thoroughly, and then filled it, and started to boil once more.  
  
Hermione boiled the first mixture, and added everything together. After twenty minutes, she added the dry ball of mineral.  
  
The water, which was now thick and pink, turned white.  
  
After the ball melted and was cooked into the potion, she split it evenly.  
  
Ron took his beaker. He added a deep green mineral, and his potion turned the same color.  
  
Hermione went for a deep silver, shiny gray in color. "Bottoms up..." She said, gulping down her liquid.  
  
But it didn't taste as bad as she thought, it was almost...peachy...in flavor.  
  
Ron gulped his down also.  
  
Professor Snape walked by. He checked on them, and gave an approving, but very harsh look.  
  
Ron's eyes suddenly began to change. It flashed quickly once, and then it seemed to seep up from the bottom of his eyes, slowly, like blood, and then it was sucked towards his pupils into the irises, leaving them white and clean.  
  
Hermione too, felt her vision change. Indeed, she saw in gray for a few seconds, and when it stopped, she checked the mirror.  
  
It was rather frightening.  
  
Someone came up behind her, and rather purposefully ran a hand over her thigh. She turned.  
  
The most beautiful violet eyes stared back at her.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"Like them, huh?" Draco said.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled. "Like mine?"  
  
He grinned. "Silver, eh? Rather...normal?"  
  
"To you." She said, crossing her arms. She looked into the mirror, at him. She turned back to face him, and grabbed his chin in her hand. She pulled his eyelid up and examined his eye.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, mildly taken aback...half...something.  
  
"What mineral did you use?" She asked. "I wish I chose it. Voilet is such a lovely color." She sighed. "But I still like my eyes. I mean, your eyes." Hermione added hastily when he gave her a funny look.  
  
She let go of him and turned once more to the mirror. "Oh crap...I gotta go." She walked away, and Draco say Ron and Harry in the mirror, sitting at their desks staring at him, and her.  
  
He went back to Lavender.  
  
Oh he'd just find a way to get back at those two.  
  
~*  
  
"Whew, is it hot." Hermione said nervously, opening up her robes.  
  
Harry had moved to sit behind her and Ron, and now both were staring at her.  
  
Harry, now with beautiful blue eyes, was just as angry as Ron.  
  
"Yes...very hot." She said, for some reason confused.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Hermione shot up, eager to be away from the tension which left her feeling drained and horrified and lost, and grabbed her items, ready to escape to her bed.   
  
Or maybe Draco's, for that matter.  
  
She smiled to herself, rushing out the door, not waiting for anyone.  
  
Hey, it wasn't a bad idea.  
  
~*~*  
  
Okay, okay...so it wasn't that good for all of you who don't go for sex. Too bad. Read a different chapter. But oh well. I'm hoping to get the next one up after spring break, which is a week long. My modem is broken, so I have to upload at school and will have to wait till next Monday. So I'll work over break. I'm really tired and I need to beta read V's stuff before she tries to stab me.  
  
Many chapter beginnings in this one, but I'm sure that you MUST realize where I'm going with this.  
  
And I told Tye to add a few twists, but that BIG one in there, I'm sure you know what it is because IT SO WOULD NOT happen, but that I told her to put.  
  
Basically, this will be fluffier than I thought...goddamit.  
  
Okay bye.  
  
Don't forget, ask and leave your email if you want me to tell you when I'm posting.  
  
It's been like five days since I started this chap, by the way.  
  
And, muchos thanks to Tye for writing more than half that chapter. I told her to try to write like me, as best she could, but I don't really know if she succeeded. Oh well, because when I finish this fic I'm going to rewrite the whole thing so it has no mistakes and less holes. This is just a baby fic. It'll grow up.  
  
Okay now bye. 


	17. Paranoia Rules the World!

Oh my gosh...my dad/family is watching something called Bug Buster on Sci-Fi...it is soooo stoopid and sad...that I laugh at it...the mother bug looks like a flying seal with a chopped up head. Heh. Heh.  
  
Disclaimer: Fuck off. I can pay for HIM! Draco, love, I'll have you!  
  
~*~*  
  
Hermione went to look for her shirt, which she hadn't realized was missing until she went into her bedroom to look for it and put it in the dirty clothes basket.  
  
"Where is it?" She mumbled.  
  
'Oh...it must be in his room.' She went inside, and checked.  
  
The house-elves had fixed up the bed, cleaned the room, and there was no pile of clothes where there usually was.  
  
"Oh crap." Hermione figured they had taken it. Maybe to wash. It wasn't under the bed sheets, which were flat and pressed.  
  
Maybe under the bed.  
  
She crawled on it, her head to the door, and she leaned over and started moving things around.  
  
There were several books, some boxes, but...what was that?  
  
Maybe it was her shirt?  
  
She stuck her hand under, and moved it around, trying to get closer to the crumpled object.  
  
Then, she felt hot, wet lips on the back of her neck, and hands cupping her face.  
  
She looked up, and staring back at her were those lovely violet eyes.  
  
"What're you doing under there?" Draco asked, his voice already low with pleasure.  
  
"I can't find my shirt." She said, looking around.  
  
Draco grinned and pulled it from his back pocket. "This it?" He asked.  
  
Hermione laughed and pushed him, getting off of his bed. "Where was it? Don't tell me you took it!"  
  
"Quite the contrary! It was on the chair by the door." He said, smiling at her.  
  
She laughed and pushed him again, but this time, he didn't stop himself from falling backwards and instead yanked her with him.  
  
She let out a squeal and a giggle as she fell over, and he rolled on top of her. He began to tickle her, and she started to laugh.  
  
She moved out from under him and tried to stop him, while crawling away at the same time.  
  
He started tickling her again, and this time she managed to bend over him, and breathe down his neck, at the sensitive area just above his back.  
  
He laughed, and cringed. Then he stopped.  
  
"Someone, I think, just knocked."  
  
'Hint? Want me to go get it?' Hermione thought, and when he gave her a cheeky grin and nodded, she was surprised he could still hear her after all day and some of the night.  
  
She got up and answered the knock, rather unsurprised to see none other than Harry and Ron.  
  
'Hey you guys..." She said half heartedly.   
  
They both looked a bit bug-eyed and angry. "We heard laughing. Who was laughing?!" Harry said.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco, who was still on the floor. 'God, this is kind of freaky!"  
  
He smiled. Now was his chance to get back at them. 'Oh I know. Just be nice.'  
  
Hermione faced the two again. "Television." They left it at that, though it was obvious that the television wasn't on. "Would you like to sit? Inside, I guess?"  
  
They came in, and sat at the table.  
  
Hermione walked by Draco, and lifted her right foot so he couldn't trip her.  
  
But he still snagged on her left foot, and laughed as she tripped.  
  
There was a loud scraping noise as Harry and Ron sat up and their chairs toppled over.  
  
Hermione laughed, but stopped as she caught there eye, and got off of the ground, or...more accurately, Draco's leg. She slapped it, and gave him a look.  
  
She sat, across from the two, who had both calmed, but were still standing. "So...what can I do for you? Um, tea?"  
  
"We're going to stay here."  
  
Hermione looked at them. "What?"  
  
"We're going to watch you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're staying."  
  
"What?"  
  
By now Draco looked over, and Hermione turned to stare at him. She turned back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard. We want to stay. All night."  
  
"We'll be ready...if HE tries anything." Harry added.  
  
"What?" Hermione's voice was getting shrill.  
  
Harry and Ron gave her more looks and just sat back.  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
~*  
  
'Ugh! What an understatement!' Hermione thought, sitting on the ground in front of the couch, leaning on it.  
  
She turned the channel, and snarled to herself.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Draco asked, who was also idly watching the television with her.  
  
Harry and Ron perked up.  
  
"What?" She asked, barely paying attention.  
  
Draco scooted down next to her. He cleared his throat and copied her, exactly.  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Habit."  
  
There were weird little patters on the marble, so Hermione turned and so did Draco.  
  
Two heads peeked down at them, red and black, with green and blue eyes sparkling with anger.  
  
Hermione turned back to Draco, and give him a look that said, "That is sooo scary it isn't even funny."  
  
He returned it.  
  
"You know what, do you want to watch a movie?" She asked, as the heads retreated.  
  
"Yes! Please!" He said.  
  
She got out all the choices, and he picked one.  
  
"I feel like a five year old," She whispered, putting them back except the chosen.  
  
It turned out to be a very funny one, called 'Snatch'.  
  
"Hermione, we're going to go to the Kitchens. We'll be back." Harry said, and there were more weird patters, and then the Portrait Hole shut.  
  
"UGH! THANK THE FUCKING GODS!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Tell me about it. How do you hang out with them?" Draco asked. Hermione shrugged.  
  
She pulled out a piece of blue gum from her pocket and put it in her mouth.  
  
"Got any left?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sorry, last one." She blew a bubble, and it floated to the ceiling. Draco watched her intently.  
  
Suddenly he kissed her, gently prying open her lips. She leaned into it, and his tongue made her shudder as he rolled it over her own in a twirl.  
  
Then his lips came off of hers, and he pulled away.   
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed indignantly, realizing her mouth was empty and he was chewing happily.  
  
"Give that back!" She yelled.  
  
He took it out of his mouth and handed it to her, but she said, "Eww...that's gross!"  
  
He shrugged. "You're so indecisive."  
  
She slapped his shoulder. "Am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
Hermione gave him a soft, seductive look, and before he knew it, she was in his lap, her hands on his chest, her thighs straddling...him.  
  
"Am not..." She said, her voice hypnotizing and frosting over his brain.  
  
"Uh, are to..." He replied blankly.  
  
Then she forced her lips on his, and her tongue darted into his mouth. She rubbed it between his teeth and lower lip, in the sensitive area. Then she licked him, and her tongue went back to fight with his.  
  
Draco's hands found their way into the folds of her skirt, but soon traveled up her back, to keep her near and push her towards him.  
  
Just as he was going to undo her shirt, she pulled away and stuck her fingers in his mouth.  
  
He let out a shout, and started laughing through her fingers.   
  
"AM NOT!" She screamed.  
  
"Stop wit, I'll bwite woo!!!" He said, laughing still, and trying to pull her away.  
  
They wrestled on the floor, and the Portrait Hole opened, while Harry and Ron watched, with stricken faces.  
  
Hermione sat up triumphantly on Draco, and put the gum in her mouth, wiping her hand on his robes, snickering.  
  
They both stopped laughing as they realized Harry and Ron were there.  
  
Hermione looked like a deer in the headlights and Draco looked like a five year old caught with a cookie. She quickly got off of Draco and took the gum out of her mouth and gave it back, and he promptly put it back in his.  
  
Ron was red, and Harry was paler than usual.  
  
"THAT IS IT!!! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!" Ron yelled, pointing at Hermione.  
  
"Yes sir." She said quietly. She gave Draco a goodbye peek, and went into her room and shut the door.  
  
Suddenly she remembered the thing, and looked around.  
  
But no, she could tell there was nothing there.  
  
It was safe.  
  
She could hear silence outside, and then a sudden burst of loud argument.  
  
She heard the slam of a door, and figured Draco had gone into his room.  
  
She opened the door to her room, and said a reluctant good night to Harry and Ron, who stared at her angrily.  
  
She shut her door again, and opened the one to the bathroom, as quietly as possible.  
  
Then she made her way over to Draco's door, which he let her in when she knocked.  
  
"Um...did they bother you?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Them?" He shook his head. "Nah."  
  
Hermione sat down on his bed while he changed to go to sleep.   
  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"Ten, ten thirty." He said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco faced her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes." Draco sat next to her, and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes." Her voice was getting breathy.  
  
She felt his hand slip up her shirt to play with the clasp on her bra.  
  
She didn't stop him.  
  
He breathed against her cheek, and she lay back on the bed. He leaned over her and started to kiss her neck.  
  
Then their mouths found each other and they kissed, over and over.  
  
Draco had undone both of their shirts, and now he was rubbing her nipple through the thin lace with the ball of his thumb.  
  
She giggled, and couldn't stop. Soon, they were both chuckling.  
  
There was a harsh knock on the door, and Hermione scrambled into the bathroom.  
  
The door opened, and Harry and Ron peered in at Draco.  
  
"Go to bed. Right now." Harry said, closing the door.  
  
"Yes oh god Harry...I bow..." Draco said sarcastically, sneering at them.  
  
When the door was shut, Hermione came in the room. "I'm sorry about that..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Them..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hermione just looked down at her feet. "Anyway...I think I'll go to bed."  
  
He gave her a mischievous grin. "In here?"  
  
She blushed. "No. I don't think tonight would be a good time...besides, they're right outside."  
  
He shrugged. "Figured. Well, good night. Sweet dreams." He kissed her again, and she left.  
  
Jumping into her bed, she imagined that she was really in Draco's...and she fell asleep.  
  
The closet door swung open.  
  
~*  
  
Hermione felt someone's hand rubbing her stomach. Then it slowly traveled up her shirt.  
  
She moved a bit. "Draco...that tickles..." The hazy fog of sleep clouded her mind and she barely realized that was his name.  
  
His real name.  
  
"Ugh...what time is it?"  
  
She felt warm lips at the nape of her neck.  
  
She reached over her head to touch Draco's face.  
  
Oh God...that wasn't him...Harry? Or Ron? No...it wasn't them either! Who? Maybe it was Draco but she...no it wasn't!!  
  
She scooted as far away from him as possible, and turned. Who the hell was he?!  
  
He had beautiful, fluffy black hair that was trimmed much like Draco's, perhaps longer, and was rather choppy. Hermione was surprised to see in his hair a bright red stripe, and it stood out among all the black.  
  
His face was angular, but still had a boyish curve, and he was still pale, but rather more tanned then she was. He had several piercing on his ear...and among the earrings he had a screw...  
  
He gave her a big smile, showing white teeth. "Hello. Have a few...good dreams lately?"  
  
That voice! So familiar...but he had an American accent, certainly not British. He...dreams? Sharp memories of tall grass...kisses...the Forest...and dark blue-green eyes...all flitted through her head.  
  
Those same blue-green eyes stared back at her now. "So...what have you been doing lately?"  
  
"Oh God..." She whispered. "Who are you?! What are you doing here? What do you want?!"  
  
He snorted. "The answer lies...in your soul!!!" He let out a loud cackle that surely people could hear. "Anyway...I think we both know what I want." He reached out and ran a hand swiftly over her thigh. He cackled again.  
  
Hermione cringed. "Go away. Don't touch me."  
  
He scoffed at her. "Too late. Already did. But, fine with me. I'll just look." He gave her a snarky smirk, and snapped his fingers.  
  
Suddenly Hermione felt a huge draft all over her body, and looked down. She let out a shriek to find that she was lying there, naked!  
  
She snatched the sheet out from under him and covered herself, only to find that she was dressed once again.  
  
She held the sheet to her body nevertheless.  
  
"What are you so uptight for? Come on! I've seen it already! And especially after that hot little fuck the other night you'd think you wouldn't mind."  
  
"I...we didn't." She gulped. "I know we didn't."  
  
"Oh, so I suppose that night meant nothing to you?" He crossed his arms. "Well, it won't matter. But still after all that...by the way, how are you healing up?" He tried to lift her shirt and she slapped him.  
  
"Come on, just let me see your scar!" She lifted up her shirt quickly up to the scar, and tried to put it back down...but he had already grabbed it.  
  
"Oh...pretty good." He ran his finger over it, and Hermione shivered. She quickly forced her shirt back down.  
  
"Looky here, babe, I can make you show it to me if you don't."  
  
She gave him a haughty glance. "How?"  
  
He crushed his lips to hers, and ran his tongue over her lips. Hermione had to keep herself from moving closer to him.  
  
When he pulled away, he said, "Now will you show it to me?!"  
  
Her head was so...foggy...she was blank...but she obeyed.  
  
"Okay...maybe a little longer...and then the Mark will be formed..."  
  
"Mark..."  
  
"Yeah. Here, feel this." He grabbed her hand, and sat up. He had her feel the scar, and there was...  
  
There was something poking under her skin. He moved away her hand, and kissed the raised tissue. "Not long now."  
  
"Mark?" She felt so groggy!  
  
"God, woman! How many times do I have to tell you?!" He took off his leather jacket, which she noticed had studs and chains on it, and moved his sleeve off of a rather well formed bicep.  
  
There was a familiar crescent scar on his muscle. "See, you have it in you, and I have it on me." He rearranged his clothes, and lay back down. "Anyway...it took me forever to just make it. So sorry I had to cut you open, but in the long run it'll be better for you." He sighed at her blank look. "Took me forever just to collect all the blood. Left me...what'd do you call it? Spent? Or does that just apply to fucking? Well anyway, left me spent as hell, getting all the blood."  
  
"Blood..." Her head was clearing, and she was getting a little dizzy.  
  
"Yes! Blood! Anyway...you wanna get on with the loving here?" He nudged her.  
  
"No."  
  
He groaned. "Oh come on!!! Let's have a good toss in the sheets!" He moved closer to her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Argh! Fine. So how's school?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione was trying to wake herself up from this nightmare, now that her head was fine.  
  
"God, some Queen you'll make!" He stretched. "Not even willing to get with the King!"  
  
"I'm Queen?" She pointed to herself.  
  
"Yeah. You." His mouth opened wide in a yawn. "And yours truly...will be the King!" He cackled again.  
  
Hermione shuddered. "Of what?"  
  
"The Dark Race!!! Anyway, you'd better get used to it. What the hell, who ever heard of a couple who didn't get down? I mean, besides. We have to make little Vampire babies to carry on the line of the Whatever-You-Wanna-Call-It's!" He gave her a grin.  
  
Hermione got a very horrified look.  
  
"So why don't you have some hot dirty sex with me?" He started to sing it, and Hermione got the feeling it was a real song.  
  
He pretended to undo his pants. He saw her look. "What? Come on! You're like the best fuck I've ever had...in about...maybe a month...but come on!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"You may play hard to get, but you're really a fox in bed, you know. Or a tiger. Rawr..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on!!! GODDAMIT!!!"  
  
"No. I don't even know who you are."  
  
"Fine. My name's Ian, I was born in Alaska on May the first, I like tattoos piercing, and sex, normally I'm sprung for at least half a day, believe it or not I'm an intellectual, I read, and write, I like nighttime, I like to sketch and paint, in fourth grade some girl named Jerica stole my favorite pen, my closet is full of black and I change my stripe every other week." He motioned to his hair. "So now you know me!!! Let's fuck!"  
  
"Oh God...stop it and spare me from your sex talk."  
  
He wasn't listening and let out a loud exclamation. "Fuck-me-Freddie! Crap, I gotta get home!"   
  
He stopped, and looked at her for a while. Finally, he wrapped his leg around hers. He scooted close to her, and now that she couldn't move away, he rolled on top of her.  
  
"Don't forget what I said." He kissed her again, and Hermione wasn't sure what he was referring to as he invaded her mouth.  
  
His tongue curled around hers expertly, and Hermione stopped herself from moaning.   
  
She was pressed into the bed, with shocks of his black hair falling onto her forehead, and in their contact, she felt his...tumescence pressing into her hip.  
  
She unconsciously arched herself into him, and he laughed into her mouth. His hand held her thigh, and he lifted up her leg, his fingers tickling her, stopping just before her inner thigh.  
  
Once again he gave her a lick, and nipped her lip.  
  
"Gotta go, babe. See ya sometime soon." He left her, and stopped by the window.  
  
"Who knows, maybe I'll visit you in a few dreams." He let out a normal laugh, and suddenly he disappeared. His voice was left on the still air.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hermione had to stop herself from replying. She was so lost, and confused.  
  
And she'd betrayed Draco.  
  
She felt horrible.  
  
But nevertheless, the feel of his lips on hers floated around her brain, and she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*  
READ THIS! IMPORTANT NOTICE BEFORE I GET TO ANYTHING ELSE!!!  
  
IF YOU WANT ME TO EMAIL YOU, AND TELL YOU WHEN I'VE UPLOADED, JUST LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS. I'VE CHANGED IT TO MAKE IT EASIER, OKAY?  
  
Whoo! How's that? Heheheh...I know, I just answered a whole bunch of questions, but left you at such a cliffy because now I bet you have more! See, I already gave the brief to V, but I think she still didn't get it so yeah.  
  
I was supposed to thank all the reviewers but I don't really want to so I think once again I'll procrastinate.  
  
Anyway, thanks again to Tye for all the ideas and teaching me how to write kissing and shit, and thanks to all you others that I don't want to list right now.  
  
So yeah, I gotta go.  
  
Anyway, I luv you! Please review, and some day you'll see your name on the list!  
By the way, I have to tell you guys about yesterday. I was at the mall, see, and this really cute hot Chinese/Japanese boy walks by, and I'm in front of Hot Topic, right, my fav store, and so when he passes by me, I was thinking, "Oh wow, HE'S SEXY!!!", and then, he like, TURNS AROUND!!! And he flashes me this really hot smile, and I blushed like hell! Evidently, I was not being silent...so I ducked into Hot Topic, but not before he smiled again...it was terrible but good because he was still really cute.  
  
AHAHAHAHA!!!! I named the guy after Kaimana because they're both really...driven...  
  
Anyway okay bye.  
  
Anonymous...  
  
Oh crap and yeah that song is real, it's by a Kona band called Pepper and it's called Give it Up... 


	18. Quidditch Match of Pain

Hello all!!! I have really, really missed you guys and am really really sorry!!! Sorry about the delay and all. But hey, Japanese 1 is really hard during summer, not to mentions oodles of babysitting and dating and EXTREME house cleaning...I have been terribly busy and my dad bought this new comp screen and it's really HUGE and since we have the computer on the desk in the living room, you can see everything people type even on the smallest font!!! I really don't like that so I have been working while everyone is out or in the middle of the night. I feel really terrible about leaving you guys all alone without the next chapter and all so I decided to upload it right now. I have noticed a few ends that are...odd, so I have been tweaking them to perfection. This is a short chappie only about 6 pages...which makes me feel bad...and I know you are all really confused...but suck it up for now. It will all come together.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned anything, ANYTHING, I would be churning out books about Draco and Hermione and midnight liaisons instead of pretending to know how to write and stuff. Bugger off.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up that morning, and for some reason couldn't remember her dreams. She got up, stretched, and dressed. She brushed her teeth, not bothering to shower, and went to the Common Room.  
  
"Hello? Draco? Anyone here?" She called, but Harry and Ron weren't at the table or the couch. They must be at breakfast.  
  
She walked to the Great Hall and saw hardly any Slytherins or Gryffindors. Ginny and a few friends were chatting about, finishing the remains of their breakfasts in a hurry.  
  
"Hey Gin, where is everyone?" Hermione said, slicing her bagel in half and buttering it.  
  
Ginny looked stunned. "What? Hermione, today is a Quidditch match! Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" She shook her head. "Where have you been?"  
  
"We, I...we have a what?! I-what? TODAY?!" Hermione dropped her bagel onto her lap, and of course by the law of the world, it fell butter side down.  
  
"Of course Hermione. Aren't you Head Girl?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I forgot! Oh, how could I?!" Hermione rushed up, and the grease of butter stained her robes near her thighs. "Oh I really need to get to the pitch then!" She muttered something as she magicked away her stain. "Oh, and Harry and Ron are playing!!! CRAP!!!" She started to run away, but Ginny yelled.  
  
"Wait, 'Mione, your colors!"  
  
"Oh, just screw the damn colors Ginny, I have to get to the-" Hermione felt a warm sensation and looked down. She was now bathed in bright red robes. "AGH!! Ginny, change it back!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Sorry babe. I can't!!!" Ginny looked extremely smug, yet still so innocent. "It won't come out 'till you wash it!" She smiled. "It can't be that bad, I mean, honestly. Just because people are laughing and pointing and you have to get all hyper...here, in fact, I'll walk with you to the Pitch. Okay?" Ginny bid her friends farewell, and started walking with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione...I think Dean is going to break up with me. I mean, He doesn't really like to talk to me anymore, and I know it's his last year, but still...."  
  
Hermione imagined she was as red as her robes. Walking around like a holly berry, even brighter then that, and even the fan girls who devoted themselves to be like a cult and dyed their robes...even they were sneering at Hermione! Not that she wasn't a fan, but what would HE say? Draco? He'd get all huffy and dejected and then she'd feel bad and then angry, being stuck to two boys who she'd known since forever, and one boy who she'd at first hated and oh...what a soap opera life she led...see now, old Hermione would have a solution but this one didn't. And why? She was still the same old Hermione, she had just barely changed, only-  
  
"Hermione, are you okay? I've been asking you the same question for ages and you won't answer if you think that I should tell Dean off before he does to me! Were you even on this planet?"  
  
"Well, how could I be? I am the only red Martian in a sea of black, and I can hear LAUGHTER!!! VOICES!!!" Hermione stopped and moaned, half serious, half joking. Okay, mostly serious.  
  
"Uh, that is just Neville and Seamus. And Dean! Oh mother crap...do I look okay?" Ginny stopped and turned, and so did Hermione.  
  
Seamus bounded up, laughing hard. He pecked Hermione on the cheek. "Nice colors, my little red pox spot!" Soon came Dean and Neville. Dean hesitated, and then began to kiss Ginny.  
  
"Say Ginny...why aren't you in the colors of our house?! HUH?! TRAITOR!!!" Seamus yelled, pointing.  
  
Ginny wacked his hand away. "Where are your colors?"  
  
"Well maybe we'd have...if...yeah. So where are your colors?!" Seamus said, trying in vain to be serious.  
  
Ginny waved her wand. She muttered a spell even Hermione had never heard of. All of them were now in red. Seamus screamed. "NEVILLE! YOU'RE BLEEDING!! Oh god! The horror!" Then he paused and turned to Ginny. "Thanks. So, what's taking so long for us to get there?"  
  
~*  
  
"Go Harry! Go Ron! Go go go go Harry! Go Ron! Go Harry! Go go go go Ron!"  
  
Ginny had made the cheer, and soon everyone was joining, despite the repetition.  
  
This was...one hard game for Hermione. She tried to cheer for both teams. It was rather difficult.  
  
Hermione was caught cheering for Slytherin, in fact, about a half an hour into the game. She passed it off as yelling, "BOO Draco!" but she wasn't sure who believed her.  
  
Then, more than halfway through the game, the Snitch flew past the Gryffindors, Draco in its wake.  
  
He stopped by Hermione, and stared at her. Briefly.  
  
She paused in her movements, and looked into his eyes, nearly black with anger and disdain.  
  
Hermione sighed, and stopped.  
  
Draco sped away, and the Snitch was lost.  
  
~*  
  
Hermione's face was flushed, and she went up to her Common Room.  
  
Gryffindor had won, rather unfairly in her opinion, since it only happened because Ron had accidentally struck Draco with a bludger.  
  
Accidentally.  
  
Draco would be back soon, and Hermione didn't fancy meeting up with him.  
  
So she went to the library. It took her a while because she met up with Seamus and Ginny. When she got there, at once Madam Pince was upon her.  
  
"MISS GRANGER! It has been while hasn't it?"  
  
Hermione paused. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of stacks of ancient volumes.  
  
She smiled. "Yes. It has."  
  
Then Hermione wandered into the rows of shelves.  
  
"Hogwarts: A History...Advanced Spells for the Advanced Casters...The Magical Menagerie of Southern France..." Hermione traced her fingers over the spines of the books and their gilded titles, collecting a few.  
  
She waltzed happily to her old table, and saw it was occupied.  
  
Currently, by a Mr. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione paused. She watched read a book, appearing lazy and idle, when she could tell even in the fading light that his eyes were racing across the pages as though running a race.  
  
However, they stopped. He said harshly, "What is it that you want?"  
  
Hermione flinched at his tone. "Uh...well..." She paused, faltering. "I came here...to read. Actually." She tried to lighten the situation with her voice, but it only succeeded in frightening her more.  
  
Draco looked up at her. He scowled. He looked once again at the book and waved his hand at the seat across from him. Hermione hesitated.  
  
Nevertheless, she sat. "I'm...I'm sorry you know. About today." She opened a book. "I mean, I can't really help it, that they're my friends, and you are too. They've known me for seven years. We've always been there for each other. I just...you know, I feel bad. But it's Harry, and Ron. And they've honestly been...rather good to me..." She trailed off, staring at the book. Then she began to cry. Her cheeks were wetted with huge damp tears that coursed down the contour of her face. Draco looked up at her.  
  
Hermione folded her arms into the book, and leaned on them, so he couldn't see her cry. She wailed. "And all this time, I haven't even been paying attention to them!!! I've just been taking them for granted, ignoring them, and thinking that they were weird. JUST FOR WANTING TO BE WITH ME!!! And I've been so cruel, treating them horridly, not told them anything..."  
  
She started sobbing.  
  
"Stop it!" Draco hissed. It was as close as a consoling tone as he could muster. Hermione moaned louder.  
  
"It's okay! Just stop crying! I forgive...I forgive you." Draco put the book on a shelf and sat down next to her. Awkwardly, he held her.  
  
"I...I also would like to apologize." He said, faltering. He had barely apologized in his life.  
  
Hermione stopped crying, gradually. "It's...okay." She wiped her face, which was red, and hiccupped.  
  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I...came her to relax, but I think I'll go take nap instead. Maybe go to sleep altogether. It is rather late."  
  
Draco looked at her. Everything he felt during the Quidditch match was back. He felt his heart sink below the floor into the fiery depths of hell with the weight of his emotion. He had made her.  
  
Made her into who she was now.  
  
And who knew who that was?  
  
He could feel it. Ach inside of him, the Darkness that had created who he was.  
  
As Hermione left, Draco decided. He would go...if not for himself, for her. At least.  
  
~*  
  
Hermione lay in her bed. Yet, even from here, she could the party in Gryffindor tower.  
  
So she got up, and went to the tower.  
  
Harry and Ron were there, sitting as kings in a royal court on the two chairs closest to the fire. Most other Gryffindors where there, and even people from other teams, celebrating, drinking stolen Butterbeer, and food pilfered from the Kitchens.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, pulling up a chair next to her and Dean.  
  
"Hey.everybody." She trailed off. Now she was feeling happy.  
  
"Good evening." Ron said, his voice icy and cold.  
  
Harry kicked him in plain view, and conspicuously told him to be nice. Harry turned a hug, which did emanate warmth.  
  
"We must talk." He said, leading the way up to the boy's dorm.  
  
"I know." She whispered, following.  
  
(A/N: Just fucking forget about the fucking sliding stairs, okay? Hahah I needed to swear. I just felt like it! ^^)  
  
Hermione sat on Seamus's bed. "Look, you guys, I know you really-"  
  
"HERMIONE! Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?!" Ron yelled. "Why are you..." Ron pulled a face. "GOING OUT with MALFOY?!"  
  
Hermione was not sure if that was what it was. "Look..."  
  
"Hermione," Harry began, "We... we just miss you. We aren't sure if he is to be trusted. It seems you've already changed. A lot. We know you've been lying to us. We love you. We could never miss a thing like that."  
  
Hermione gulped down her tears. "I know."  
  
"Why do LIKE him?" Ron screamed.  
  
Hermione paused. She considered actually answering the question. She did. "He's...he's easy to talk to. Believe it or not. Maybe it's because... he's just like me." She finished.  
  
"Hermione, you can talk to us. Aren't we easy to talk to?" They looked hurt.  
  
"Yes, you are, but honestly, you ask for answers to your questions, and then don't listen to them. That's like what it is. You aren't open. You aren't open minded." She sighed, and a tear slipped out of her eye. She turned her head so they wouldn't see it.  
  
"But still... Malfoy." Ron said.  
  
"Yes Malfoy. He's... he's easy. To talk to. You just listen to him, and then he'll listen to you. You need to actually KNOW him, to like him. He can be rather...I don't know, charming." Harry caught sight her tears, and wiped them away with his thumb. He hugged her.  
  
"It's just that... we haven't seen you. Lately, you've been everywhere with him," Ron began.  
  
"And we're... kind of jealous." Harry finished.  
  
"We miss you. That's all."  
  
"You're very important to us, and we love you."  
  
At that Hermione made no effort to conceal her tears. Smaller tears, of mixed emotion, and Harry and Ron took turns squeezing her to death.  
  
"Okay, now let's go celebrate our victory!" They yelled, glad that Hermione was there with them.  
  
She laughed, wiping her cheeks, and they grabbed her hands, dragging her away. She followed, obligingly.  
  
Normal. For a little while.  
  
~*~*  
  
You know what you guys, I am just uber tired..I don't think I will upload the next chapter. OKAY FINE LEAVE FLAMES IF YOU WANT!!! But I have been sitting at the fucking computer for THREE FUCKING HOURS typing and retyping because my modem on my other comp is broke and it takes my zip but I can't get on the net so I have to retype everything on my other Presario because it doesn't take zips..and now my ass is sore and I really am hot. I apologize plenty and I FUCKING SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY AND PROSTRATE MY SELF ON THE ALTER OF DRACO THAT I WILL UPLOAD BY NEXT FRIDAY!!!  
  
But I have school, so that's why Friday. And I might also see Mr. Sexy Snack Sparrow.  
  
Me and Mai made up "Ask your snack to fuck you from the back cuz it's JACK!!!"  
  
But please, I will now go pray to the Altar of Draco and sacrifice myself to Draco.  
  
COME WITH ME AND THEN HE MAY TAKE US ALL!!! Hah nah jj. Okay now my ass is NUMB!  
  
Bye.  
  
Wait.  
  
Before you criticize someone, walk a mile in their shoes. Because then you are a mile away and have their shoes.  
  
Yay okay bye I must go lie on my front until my ass is better. 


End file.
